Call of the Spirit
by RockBane
Summary: Takato finds a strange book with weird code written inside. A story about six Digidestine and the spirits they carried. A DTector and a DArk are found on top of the book. Tamer and Digidestine all in one! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

He blinks as he stares at this book that lies on the ground. He swore that he had been surrounded by fog, but it disappeared and this odd book appeared. He looks around him, looking to see if Kazu and Kenta were around.

He doesn't spot anyone that he knows and he moves towards the book. He picks it up and opens it. He flips through some of the pages as he skims through it. He can't read a single word of what's written in the book. He did notice the pictures and the symbols on some of the pages. He frowns as he studies the words and he knows he's seen something like them before.

It then occurs to him that the writing was like the stuff he's seen watching the Digimon Adventures. He grins and wonders if this is someone's made up story about Digimon. He finds a fold out page and stares at the two drawings of what looks to be a Garurumon and some kind of red winged Greymon.

He closes the book and begins to head for home. He'll need help to decode the book, but he's really interested in what kind of story is written in the book. He knows his parents will frown when they see the book in his arms, he does tent to be a bit of a pack rat. He remembers the goggles that he found in the garbage and can't believe that someone would throw out perfectly good goggles.

He checks the time as he enters through the back door of the bakery. He can hear his parents busy and he tries to creep past the kitchen where his father is most likely busy cleaning up. He makes it to the stairs and just as he's about to be half way up, he hears his dad ask, "Takato is that you?" He pauses and says, "Yea dad, it's me. Just going to clean up for dinner!" He then bolts the rest of the way up the stairs.

He enters his room and places the book on his desk. He sighs and heads to the bathroom to wash his hands. Then he heads to the living room to watch Digimon. He hears rumours of a second season, but if there is one, it's not coming out until next year.

He flops onto the couch and turns on the TV. He changes the channel and finds that it's a repeat. It's the one where Joe's partner Digivolves. He hears his mom ask, "Is your homework done?" He yells, "Yes mom! I finished it before going out." He returns to watching the TV.

After thirty minutes, the show ends and he turns off the TV before his mom cries out, "Supper!" He gets off the couch and heads to the table. He pulls out a chair and sits on it. His stomach growls at the sight of food and his dad chuckles. "So, did they have those cards you wanted?" His dad asks. "No, they were sold out. I'll have to wait until next week for the next shipment." He tells his dad.

His mom finally finishes and sits down. They soon dig into the food, he had school tomorrow and his homework was due too. He did finish his homework before leaving to go buy cards for the Digimon card game. He's been saving money since his tenth birthday and he knows he has enough to buy a starter pack and three booster packs. He did odd jobs for his parents and for some people around the bakery.

He finishes and clears off the table as his parents head for the living room to relax in front of the TV. He does the dishes and puts them away. He then heads back up stairs to go through the odd book more carefully. He might even get ideas for some drawings.

He turns off the room's light and turns on the lamp on the desk. He opens it to the first page and takes out a piece of paper to write the coded words onto it. He'll then take it to school and see if Kazu and Kenta could help him decode it. He can't help but feel that whatever is written in this book was a really great story and he really wants to know what it is, even if it takes him a whole year to decode it.

)-()-(

It's been two months since he began the task of decoding it and, sadly, both of his friends were too busy playing the Digimon card game to be any help to him. He decided to make copies of the pages and hand them out to anyone who wanted to take a crack at it. So far, the only letters that he knows are the ones for A, E, G, and M.

Some of the people would in time quit and he'd need to find others to help him decode the letters. He did have three who have been more constant and they were Jeri, Shoji, and Nick. He did know Jeri for he's had some classes with her before, though Shoji and Nick are in higher grades then him. Still he's thankful for their continued help. Even though it looks like Jeri was beginning to lose interest in decoding recently, for the last time Jeri and him talked about it was just last week and they haven't meet up since.

He sighs and pushes those thoughts out of his head. He stares at the page in front of him and at the erased letters below some of the code. He then hears Kazu and Kenta coming towards him. He looks up and listens to their conversation.

"I can't believe that they're going to have a tournament in two months! I wish I could enter, but you know, vacation at my uncle's beach house." Kazu complains. Kenta nods and says, "I'm visiting my grandmother's while my parents go to China." Then both at once sigh and say, "Bummer." His friends notice him and Kazu asks, "Are you still going over that stupid code Takato? Man, I can't understand why you're so interested in that stuff when the coolest thing ever is the Digimon card game! I've beaten Kenta like twenty times now and I need a new opponent. Don't tell me you still haven't found time to buy any cards because of that stupid code!"

He looks embarrassed as he mutters something softly. "I didn't hear you!" Kazu says. He sighs and says louder, "I haven't open the cards yet." Both look at him like his an idiot. "You have the cards and you just haven't open them? I knew you're crazier then a noodle soup." Kazu says sadly as the pair then heads into the dino to get their card boxes.

He returns to his paper and tries to tune out his friends as they begin to play the card game. He blinks as something occurs to him. He repacks his things and heads off to find Nick and Shoji. He just hopes he'll find them before supper, or he might forget what the idea is. He says, "Bye, see you guys tomorrow!" He doesn't know if they said anything for he's busy remembering the places that the pair hangs out at.

He finds them at the 7-11 store and slows down. "What's the hurry, small pint?" Nick asks. He takes a deep breath and says, "I just thought about something. May the code is arrange in a different language? You know, like in English or Chinese." Both twelve year olds blink and Shoji nods slowly. "Good idea." Nick says. "Dido." Shoji says and they chat a bit. Then he notices the time and races home before his parents begin to worry about where he is.

(----Rika----)

She scowls as she finishes signing up for the Digimon card game tournament. She doesn't even know why she's here, but she is and she walks towards the room where the guy points. As she enters, she counts the competition. Considering that the game's new and this is the first official tournament, there are quite a few entries.

She walks over to a spot by a corner in hopes of being left alone. She sits down for a good three minutes before someone comes up to her and says, "Hey, I'm Ryo Akamiya." She sends the guy a glare, Ryo then says, "Busy, huh? Well, see you later." She watches as the guy walks away. She doesn't know why, but there's always some idiot that thinks she needs company. Some don't take the hint like Ryo and she usually has to hurt the guy to send them packing.

Her hand rests on the card deck hanging from her belt. There's very few chatting in the room and those that were are whispering between them. She's glad, for it means that she doesn't have to listen people either talking about her or about their stupid problems. She just waits for them to be lead out of the room and to where they'll be duelling.

(----Takato----)

He sits in front of the TV, but isn't watching, as he is busy piecing sentence around. Between them, Nick, Shoji, and himself, they finally know what symbol is what and they also know that it's arranged in the English way of things, so he's using a English to Japanese dictionary to help get the story into Japanese way of writing so that he'd be able to read it without trouble.

So far, he's correct about the book having something to do with Digimon, but so far, it only about facts and about these elemental spirits. The elements that are listed are Fire, Light, Lightning, Wind, Ice, Darkness, Earth, Water, Steel, and Wood. He doesn't focus in on the spirit's names yet; he just wants to be able to read the whole thing without getting confused. Nick and Shoji were helping out, for Nick's doing the middle part, Shoji the final part and him doing the beginning.

He pauses as a voice from the TV says, "And the winner of this tournament is Ryo Akamiya." He turns to look up at the TV and notices this older looking guy on TV. He studies the guy before shrugging it off and returning to his puzzle. He's done five pages and he's on his sixth page. He has twenty-four more to go and he'll be finished.

He just as he's about to finish his seventh page, his mother calls him for supper. He sighs and gathers up all the pages and places them into the book. He leaves the book on the couch as he leaves the room. His mind else where then on supper, he was also beginning to have ideas about creating his owns Digimon as well as spirit. He doesn't know what the element will be, but it defensibly will not be one of the ten listed in the book.

A picture of a thick line octagon with three triangles plays in his mind. On the two lines connected to the top line were triangles with the bases facing the lines but not connected to them. The one on the left points left and north as the one on the opposite points right and north. The bottom triangle points straight down and like the other two, isn't connected to the octagon. He thinks about adding four tiny triangles in the centre of the lined octagon. They weren't connected to the octagon as well. He doesn't picture them on the normal sides of the octagon, but similar to the top triangles but pointing inside. They're bases parallel to the edge lines. He grins as he sees the symbol in his mind's eye.

He then does his chores before heading back to the couch to retrieve the book with the loose-leaf papers. He decides to draw the symbol on one of the unused pages. He wants to see if it look as good on paper as it does in his head.

)-()-(

It's been a year since he found the book and he continues to enjoy reading it. Sadly Nick and Shoji weren't around to read the whole thing, for their parents moved out of the city. He also has been doing stretches of the spirits. His been reading the descriptions of what the Human and Beast spirits were like and been trying to draw them as he pictures them in his mind, he feels that his skills as an artist are getting better at a quick pace.

'_It's cause I practice a lot.'_ He thinks as he stares at the clock in the classroom. He also has found time to play the Digimon card game with his friends, though he wasn't as good at Kazu and Kenta, for they had more time to gain experience at the game. He also hears that there's going to be a tournament in a month's time and many of his classmates were hoping to get Ryo's autograph. It seems that the two top finalists have been dubbed the Digimon King and Digimon Queen. From what Kazu rants about, it seem that the Digimon Queen is some girl named Rika.

He never really paid much attention to what Kazu and Kenta talk about now. It's not that he doesn't like them; it's just that something about Kazu's attitude that now rubs him the wrong way. He doesn't really know just why, only that the way Kazu seems to battle and his opinions about Digimon just unsettled him now. He wonders when he began to feel that Digimon were more then just a cartoon show or a card game, but he does.

He sighs as the bell rings out and pauses to let Jeri through. He frowns slightly at seeing the sock puppet on Jeri's hand. He knows that something is up with Jeri, but he doesn't want to intrude on what is Jeri's personal life. He's become more observant about things since he finally read the whole book the first time and it made him really think about what he read in the book.

He moves through the halls to leave the school, he can't help but study the kids around him as he goes. He shakes his head as he leaves the school. He heads for the park to go through his box of Digimon cards. He might not have as many cards as Kazu and Kenta, but he is in the process of building a decent card deck. He is also trying to balance out his deck while Kazu and Kenta try to get better cards.

He makes it to the dino before his two friends and begins to pick and chose, what kind of Digimon cards to use today. He tends to prefer virus Digimon then vaccine or data types. He feels that virus types are underrated.

He pause and closes the box slowly. He then scans presses himself more into the shadow of the dino. He spots something moving through the trees. Then whatever it is pauses. He blinks as whisper, "Impmon?" Then the figure drops out of sight.

He swallows and returns to his box, his mind wondering if he truly saw a Digimon or if it was just a figment of his imagination. He sighs as he hears his two friends approach. He grins as Kazu makes some joke. He'll think about whither he saw a Digimon or not later at home, right now he needs to focus in on his duel with Kazu.

(----Rika----)

She moves towards the mist and stares at the Apemon that is currently battling her partner, Renamon. She takes out her D-Ark and reads the info about the Digimon. It's her first fight and she doesn't want to screw up.

**Apemon**

Champion level Digimon

Attribute: Vaccine

Animal type. Attacks are Mega Bone Stick and Metallic Fur.

Not that she'll ever admit it, but she has seen the cartoon show, both seasons. She remembers the one where Yolei faces off against that Apemon. She watches as this Apemon does Metallic Fur and her partner evades the attack and uses Diamond Storm. She frowns as Apemon just shrugs off the attack.

She reaches for a modify card and then pause, she didn't know if it'll work, but she didn't want Renamon to lose. She gambles and swipes the card. "Digimodify! Power activate!" She cries out as the card finish swiping.

Renamon's head dips a bit and then cries out, "Diamond Storm!" The attack hits Apemon and this time Apemon cries out in pain. Her partner sends Apemon flying through the air. She is relieved that it worked and that if needed, she can power up her partner Digimon.

Soon Renamon is on the offensive and Apemon barely defending itself. Within three minutes Apemon breaks into particles and Renamon absorbs them. She smirks and says, "Good job, Renamon. I think this is the beings of a good partnership." She turns away and heads for home. Knowing that Renamon is following her in the shadows.

(----Takato----)

He finishes off the description for the fusion form of his two spirits. He also decided to call them Enlilmon for the human spirit and Cerawmon for the beast spirit. He had a good fifteen names for the fusion form, he has yet to decide which to use.

He yawns and turns to look at the designs for Guilmon. He altered the biohazard symbol into an upside down triangle in a circle with three triangles to the points of the inner triangle. He also has stats for Guilmon like how big the rookie is to how strong the Digimon was to be. He smiles as he picks up the picture for Guilmon.

He then gathers up the papers with information about the spirits and Guilmon. He's been working on them for a good year now. He's twelve years old and he's seen Impmon around, but never talked to the virus Digimon. He then puts all of the papers into the book and turns in for the night. He closes his eyes once he lies on his bed and falls asleep.

(----Nobody's----)

Over a sleeping Takato a white creature appears. It hovers over Takato and then turns to the book on the desk. The glowing being floats over and lands on the book. The book glows for a few seconds and then the glowing being known as a Digi Gnome begins to glow brighter too. Soon two different Digivices appear one is a red and white D-Ark while the other is a white and purple trimmed D-Tector.

Then the D-Ark lands and an egg appears on the screen of the D-Ark. The D-Tector lands and two small totems like statues appear and the Digi Gnome holds out its arms and the totems move to hover over the hand. Then one of the totems shoots out of the room and the Digimon takes the remaining one and fades out of this reality.

To Readers:

So begins another Digimon story by yours truly. Thanks for reading and your input is welcome!

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

He hears his mom yell at him to wake up and he moves onto this left side. He opens his eyes and blinks as he stares at his desk. It takes a few minutes before something registers in his sleepy brain. He blinks as he notices two items on top of the book.

He gets up off his bed and walks over towards the desk. He stares at the white and red device to find a Digi Egg on the screen. He picks it up and pushes some of the buttons and grins. He then places the device back on the book. He picks up the other one and again toys with the buttons. Then some kind of map appears and he notices some kind of dot at the edge of the map. He sighs and pushes a button to cancel the map.

He puts down the D-Tector; he remembers the description of it from the book. He then changes into his usual cloths, a blue hoody and cargo pants. He pauses as he gathers up his homework and stares at the pair of Digivices. He clips the one with red on it on to his belt lop. He then puts the D-Tector in a small compartment of his pack.

He'll follow the map on the D-Tector later, wondering, which spirit it, will lead him to. He frowns and turns back to look at the book. He then hears his mom call him once more for breakfast and he hurries down stairs. He decides not to worry about why he has two Digivices, he'll think about it on the way to school.

He finishes eating and says, "Bye! I'm off to school!" His parents both say bye as he leaves the bakery. He heads for the park to check up on his Digimon cards. He stops as he hears a beeping from his back pack. He shifts the pack so he can open the compartment where the D-Tector is. He zips up the compartment and opens up the map.

He glances around and then races to where the dot is. He notices the fog that begins to appear as he draws closer to the dot. He clears the mist to find himself in a construction yard. The D-Tector does a few last minute beeps before cutting out. He pockets the D-Tector and heads forward, carefully looking around for a Digimon.

He hears someone cry out, "Spirit Boomerang!" He ducks onto the ground and turns to his left to find a mask wearing brown monkey Digimon. The wooden Boomerang returns to the monkey Digimon and he gets up off the ground to run away from the Digital monkey. He hides behind a wooden pole as the Boomerang hits the pole.

"Greeze, did this guy wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He mutters as he glances around for a better hiding spot. Fall straight down onto the ground as the Boomerang slices through the pole. He gets up and begins to climb a ladder that's close by.

He hears the ladder shatter as the Boomerang hits the ladder. He finds himself on a catwalk and finds he has no place to go. The Digimon jumps in front of him and he decides to stand firm. For better or for worst, he can't keep running for his problems.

'_I wouldn't mind something happening right… about… now!'_ He thinks as the monkey Digimon gets ready to throw the Boomerang. Be for the Digimon actually throws the Boomerang, something flies out of the ground and hovers in front of him. He stares at the totem like statue and takes out his D-Tector.

He looks at the spirit and remembers how Takuya and them usually capture their own spirit. He points the top part of the D-Tector at the spirit and yells, "Spirit!" To his and the monkey Digimon's amazement the spirit draws closer to him.

He then feels power flow through him and out of him. "Spirit evolution!" He cries out as he closes his eyes as he feels his body transform. "Enlilmon!" He yells out in his new voice.

He can already picture how his dressed. He has blue clothing and armour with silver hair and trim. The symbol that he pictured is in metallic blue on his right shoulder. He has a helmet, chest armour, leg protectors, and goblets on his arms. He has blue pants with silver belts that cross to form an X around his waist and his boots were blue with metallic blue for the heel and toe. He has silver angel wings and on his right hip there's this sword with twin blades over lapping each other. The sword is double edge and is called Hydra. His skin colour is brown and he has amber eyes. He stands six feet tall and is muscular.

He takes to the air and examines himself. He grins and turns to find the Digimon getting ready to attack again. As Enlilmon, his attacks are based off of darkness. He only has one range attack, the other two were for hand-to-hand combat. Shadow Chain, is the range attack, it's used to capture his opponents. Ebony Slash and Blazing Ancient were the two melee attacks. Ebony Slash is when he uses his sword Hydra and Blazing Ancient is a punching attack.

He shouts out, "Blazing Ancient!" For the Boomerang was thrown his way. His attack destroys the Boomerang and he dive-bombs the monkey Digimon before the Digimon has a chance to attack. He deletes the Digimon and the data flows to his D-Tector after he transforms back into his normal human self.

The scene changes and he blinks as he finds that the area was actually at street and not some construction site. He shakes his head and races to school. He just hopes he's not late for he doesn't want detention.

)-()-(

He sighs as he stares at his homework. He did get detention and he also didn't have a good excuse as to why he was late. He also surprised himself by being only ten minutes late too.

He sighs as he closes his notebook and pulls his textbook closer. For he's so bored that he decides to skim through the next chapter that's in his textbook. After ten minutes of reading, the teacher informs them that detention is over for the day. He closes the book and soon finishes packing up his stuff.

He notices that Kazu is already gone, not that it surprises him one bit. He walks out of the building and then remembers about his other Digivice with the Digi Egg. He unclips the D-ark and finds that it's already hatched. He slows up as he begins to use the buttons to find the Digimon. Soon a compass appears and he heads off in that direction. He hopes that he didn't have to fight any Digimon when he finds Guilmon.

(----Rika----)

She pauses as she turns to look to where a pillar of light is. She narrows her eyes at this turn of events, for this was the second Digi Field of the day. She had been busy walking to school when the first one appeared and she still is sore about not deleting that Digimon. It also seems that the field disappeared before Renamon even arrived at the scene.

She just shakes her head and checks the time. She heads home, knowing that her grandmother will be wondering where she is. She turns up the volume as she goes.

(----Renamon----)

She knows that her partner is sore about not being able to deal with the morning Digi Field. This is why she races towards the sight of this one. She races over buildings and soon arrives to see a human leading a unknown Digimon away from the scene.

She frowns as she watches the interactions between the pair. The boy is having trouble keeping the red Digimon's attention for the red rookie keeps trying to investigate things. To her surprise, the boy in the blue hoody doesn't get upset, for he would begin to explain what the item is and what it does. This usually catches the Digimon's attention until something else distracts the rookie once more.

She decides to follow, not really having anything else to do. It takes the pair a good hour to make it to a bakery. The boy frowns and asks the Digimon known as Guilmon to remain outside. Guilmon finds something that holds the rookies' attention as the boy heads inside the bakery through a back door.

After ten minutes the boy comes out with a box of buns and pastries. The smell of the items gets Guilmon to turn to look at box. Guilmon picks up one of the buns and sniffs at it and then sends the boy a puzzled look. The boy grins and picks up a small pastry and eats it. Guilmon gets the idea of it and is soon busy eating the food from the box.

She sighs mentally as she watches Guilmon eat. She's jealous of the immature Guilmon, for she usually has to succour the city for her meals. Then she freezes as the boy turns to look in her direction. She finds that the boy has redish brown eyes and he scans that areas around her, she's relieved of this action.

Then she hears a voice say, "Supper!" The boy turns to the door and says, "Coming!" This means that this bakery is the boy's home. The boy turns to Guilmon and asks the red rookie to remain in this alley for a few minutes. Guilmon cocks his head at the boy and the boy sighs and says, "I have to eat too, you know." Guilmon watches as the boy heads into the bakery.

Soon the red rookie yawns and curls up to sleep. She decides to wait around for a few minutes, just to make sure that the rookie isn't discovered. She can easily smell the kitchen from where she is and thinks about where her supper will come from.

The boy returns after thirty minutes and Guilmon wakes up. The boy then motions the red rookie inside. Guilmon disappears inside the bakery. She remains for another ten minute and just when she decides to leave, the boy comes out with a paper bag. He flips over the box and puts the bag on it. Then he leaves and she stares at it.

Then after watching it for a minute, she heads down and takes the bag. She opens it to find different kinds of buns as well as a sandwich. She didn't know how the boy knew she was there, but it seems that he knew. She decides to remember this act of kindness. She heads to the park by Rika's place. She'll eat her meal there.

(----Takato----)

He sighs as he watches Guilmon rest. He thinks a bit about that Digimon that he noticed when he had given Guilmon that box full of buns and pastries. He didn't really know how he knew that the Digimon was there, only that they were. He didn't see the harm of putting out that bag with food in it.

He decides to think about the nickname that Guilmon gave him. _'Why did he have to add the mon at the end? I can transform into a Digimon, that doesn't mean that I'm a Digimon myself.'_ He thinks then Guilmon says softly, "Takatomon." He sighs and shakes his head a bit. He needs to figure out what to do with Guilmon, for he doubts that Guilmon will be able to stay in his house without his parents knowing about him for long.

He stares at the yellow goggles on the desk. He didn't know if there are others out there with partner Digimon, but it's a good chance that there are. He just hopes that they're not going to want a fight when they first meet. He still doesn't want to get into a fight for no good reason.

He also wonders just where the beast spirit is too. He has the human spirit, but try as he might, he can't pick up the beast spirit. He just sighs and tries to clear his mind. He has school tomorrow and he needs his rest for he just knows that something is going to happen.

)-()-(

He listens to the news about something eating the cafeteria food. His right hand rests on the D-Ark on his right belt lop. He then hears a voice say, "Momentai! I'm sure you'll find your partner." He turns to find a Terriermon on the shoulders of another student. He sighs and says, "I hope so. I'm Takato Matsuda." The other boy says, "Henry Wong. Any idea on where to find your partner, Takato?"

He thinks it over and says, "Not really, just got him yesterday." Henry and Terriermon blink and Terriermon says, "Guess that explains how come he doesn't listen to you." "Terriermon!" Henry says angrily. He just smiles a bit at the interactions between the pair. "He's kind of right about that, but I get the feeling that this will happen a lot with Guilmon. He has a really short attention span." He says. Terriermon smirks at Henry and Henry says, "I'll cover for you, you find your partner." He nods his thanks and he heads off.

He unclips his D-Ark and puts the buttons until the compass appears. He follows the arrow. It takes him five minutes to get up onto the roof. He reclips the D-Ark to his belt lops as Guilmon turns towards him. "Takatomon!" The red rookie says as the virus charges towards him. He sighs and says, "I'm not a mon! And it's good to see you too, boy."

It takes a few minutes to convince Guilmon to get off him and to lead him off the roof. He hopes to find Henry and Terriermon before he has to head home. He doesn't want to take Guilmon home again. He knows his parents were suspicious because of the noise that Guilmon made in his room.

They were walking into a baseball field when a humanoid fox appears on the fence. He hears Guilmon growl and he sighs as he sees the fox Digimon's partner. The girl is a red head with violet eyes. He could see that the other didn't want to talk, only fight. He sighs and moves to be in front of Guilmon.

"I'll not fight a scentless battle! We're both partnered to Digimon and we shouldn't fight." He says calmly. He kind of surprises himself, for he was sure that it would of come out differently. The yellow rookie pause and looks over to her partner, the red head. "It what they do, they're made to fight, goggle head." The girl says. He turns to look the girl in the eye and says, "Just because you believe it, doesn't mean I have to. Come on Guilmon, we're leaving."

Guilmon stops growling and says, "Ok Takatomon!" He sighs at the nickname and as they turn away, the girl says, "What are you waiting for, Renamon! Attack!" Before Renamon does anything Terriermon walks towards the field.

"Momentai! Do we really need to fight?" Terriermon asks as he stops. He relaxes and Guilmon stops growling to head over to sniff at the rabbit looking rookie. "Whatever, Renamon walk all over them." The girl says. He turns to look at the fox Digimon and notices how the fox is looking at the interactions between Guilmon and Terriermon.

Henry appears within a minute of Terriermon's arrival. "Why do you want to fight? Digimon aren't tools of war, you know." Henry tells the girl. "Whatever. Lets go Renamon." The girl says as she turns and leaves.

"What's her problem?" Terriermon asks. He shrugs as his partner stands to his right side. He frowns as he watches the girl disappear into the distance.

)-()-(

He sighs as he stares at boar Digimon. He knows that Guilmon was rearing to go, but he doesn't want Guilmon to fight this time. His hand goes to the pocket where his D-Tector is and pulls it out.

"Just watch and learn, boy. You'll get your chance, 'k?" He says and Guilmon says, "Ok, Takatomon." "Like at human stands a chance against me, Boarmon! Don't make me laugh!" Boarmon says. He smirks and steps forward.

A ring of data appears around his left hand and he uses his D-Tector to scan the data. "Spirit Evolution!" He says as he finishes scanning the data ring. He feels the changes take place and soon he yells out, "Enlilmon!"

"Cool! Takatomon Digivolved!" His partner says and he sighs mentally. He then says, "How about now?" Boarmon growls and charges him head on. He takes to the air to evade the charge. He takes out Hydra and lands to take a fighting stance.

Boarmon snorts and turns to glare at him. He charges at the same time as Boarmon. He slashes with his sword as Boarmon ties body slam him. He hits Boarmon on the left flank as wells as the fore leg. Boarmon roars out in pain as he backs away from the pig Digimon.

He waits for the enraged Digimon to continue the attack. He needs to finish this before Henry or Rika appears. He cries out, "Ebony Slash!" The attack hits Boarmon head on when the Digimon got within range. Soon Boarmon breaks apart and he changes back into his normal human self. The data enters into his D-Tector.

The fog disappears and Guilmon tackles him. It's been two days since the incident in the parking garage. He sighs as he remembers how Rika freaked when Gargomon looked in her direction. He didn't blame Rika, for he doubts that he could have stayed calm when faced with a gun welding champion Digimon.

Guilmon finally gets off and he says, "Promise not to tell anyone about this?" Guilmon asks, "Why not?" He thinks it over before saying, "I don't want them to know just yet." Guilmon looks thoughtful and then nods. "Ok, but what do I call you when you're like that?" Guilmon asks. "Enlilmon." He says and Guilmon nods.

As they leave the site, the see Rika and Renamon arriving. He sighs and they continue on their way, he doesn't feel like arguing with the red head. He knows that until Rika decides to rethink her view on Digimon, he'd prefer to avoid Rika at all costs.

They arrive back at the shed that is now Guilmon's house. He promises to be back with more food this afternoon. He has some things to take care of and people to hang with. It's been awhile since he hanged with Kazu and Kenta, not that they'd notice him unless Kazu wants a card battle. Kazu's been busy practicing for the upcoming card tournament this summer and it's all that Kazu is thinking about.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Blinking as Gorrilamon aims the cannon at Terriermon, he shouts, "Just ram him!" Guilmon does and this sends the champion into a metal beam. The cannon's shot is way off and Terriermon moves to the left as Guilmon stands between Gorrilamon and Terriermon.

He takes out a card and looks between the card and Guilmon. It's a hyper speed modify card. He decides to wait until later in the battle. Gorrilamon picks himself up and growls at his partner. He's glad that Guilmon has been doing a good job battling, even if he this is Guilmon first real fight against a rogue Digimon.

He also can't believe that they're facing another rogue Digimon already, for just three hours ago he battled Boarmon. He turns to look Henry and asks, "I think we need to finish this, or Rika will come and finish this for us." Henry frowns and says, "You're right, but I don't want to fight." He sighs and turns as Gorrilamon charges his partner.

Guilmon bites down hard on the fist and he watches as Gorrilamon aims the cannon arm at his partner's head. That does it; he takes his D-Ark in one hand and the card in the other. "Digimodify! Hyper Speed activate!" He says as he swipes the card through his D-Ark. He watches as Guilmon seems to disappear and soon Gorrilamon is sent flying into the far wall.

His partner stands where Gorrilamon use to be and he nods his approval to Guilmon. Gorrilamon breaks a part at the edges before becoming solid again. He adds the card back into his deck. Gorrilamon moves painfully up and tries to aim the cannon arm at Guilmon, but Terriermon uses Bunny Blaster.

Gorrilamon once more breaks apart and this time Terriermon helps to make sure that Gorrilamon wouldn't solidify again. Terriermon uses Bunny Blaster and the attack is too much for Gorrilamon. Gorrilamon breaks into particles of data and Henry says, "Don't load his data, Terriermon. Hopefully this will be the last time we encounter him." Terriermon asks, "Can I at least do a happy dance?" He sighs and heads to check up on Guilmon.

"You did great, boy." He says to his partner. "I'm hungry, Takatomon! Can we eat now?" He grins at Guilmon and says, "Just let me get the food box, ok?" Guilmon smiles at this and nods his head. He turns to look over at Henry and Terriermon. He sighs and hopes that whatever problems Henry has against fighting, that his new friend will come to terms with it. They'll need to deal with rogue Digimon and they just can't ask them to go back to where they come from, like what Henry did with Gorrilamon. They'll not listen to them and think them weak.

(----Rika----)

She growls as she watches the two boys and their Digimon. She can't believe she missed another battle! She scowls as the other tamers split up. She shakes her head and ups the volume on her Walkman.

(----Takato----)

He sighs as he watches Calumon and Guilmon play. He doesn't know what to say about the little Digimon, only that Calumon is special. He just wonders if he should contact Henry about Calumon, but he doesn't know if that's a good idea, for Henry might think that the white Digimon needs a human partner and he thinks that's a bad idea.

Also, it seems that Calumon also knows something about him and his Spirits. He didn't want Calumon to accidentally blab about them or about him, so he decides to just tell Henry a bit about Calumon, but lie about Calumon already having a partner. He sighs and turns to go for a walk.

He sighs as he takes out his D-Tector. He still has no clue as to where his Beast spirit is and its kind of beginning to bugging him. He looks at the night sky and then notices the light coming from the schoolyard.

He races in that direction. He pauses and Spirit evolves into Enlilmon. He flies the rest of the way and enters the field without worrying about the fog. He enters the main part and looks around for the Digimon what merged into the real world.

He lands in the middle of the field and scans the area. He then hears, "Nightmare Shocker!" He dodges to his right and locates the small Digimon. He charges into the air and tries his best to punch the virus.

(----Rika----)

They arrive to find a blue Digimon with silver wings busy fighting a tiny Digimon. She takes out her D-Ark and reads the data on Vilemon.

**Vilemon**

Champion level Digimon

Attribute: Virus

Evil type. Attacks are Scratch and Nightmare Shocker.

Then a picture of the humanoid Digimon appears, but the hologram states that it's an unknown Digimon. She curses under her breath as she turns to watch the battle. She studies the taller Digimon and wonders if its an angle type from its wings. She says, "Go for it."

Renamon launches herself into the air. Both Digimon pause as Renamon cries out, "Diamond Storm!" The human type evades the attack and the Vilemon gets hit head on. Vilemon breaks into data, which her partner loads.

The field disappears around them and she glares as the human type flies off. She just sighs in the end, wondering just where the Digimon is going. "Lets go." She says to her partner and they head off. She can't get the blue clothed Digimon out of her mind.

(----Takato----)

He sighs as he transforms back into his usual self. He didn't think that Rika would show up that fast. He had a hard time fighting Digimon, for the other was smaller and that made it harder to hit the virus.

He looks up at the clock and heads for home. His mind replaying the battle with the tiny virus Digimon. He opens the door and heads up stairs to take a shower. He didn't know just what to do concerning Rika, but he needs to speak the girl. He really wants to know what her problem is.

)-()-(

It's been two months since he received his two Digivices and on average there's been about four Digi fields a week. He has long since resided himself that the beast spirit is in the Digital World and he's been thinking of ways to get there. So far he only knows that there is a Digital World, for that's where Digimon originate.

He watches as Guilmon and Terriermon play in the fountain. Just two nights ago he almost lost Guilmon and he had also noticed a change in Rika too. He doesn't know just what happened between Rika and Renamon, but he hopes that Rika will explore the relationship she has with Renamon.

"So, what do you think about this kid scaring couples in the park?" Henry asks. He snaps out of his thoughts and says, "It's not Guilmon, I asked him about it and he doesn't see what's so great about scaring people. I do have an idea about who it might be though." He thinks about Impmon, he hasn't seen recently, but it would fit the description of the little kid part. He also had asked Guilmon about the imp and turns out that Guilmon does know the little guy.

"So, who is it?" Henry asks. "It's an Impmon. He's been over at Guilmon's place bugging him for food and to 'play.'" He says. "An Impmon, huh? Doesn't sound too dangerous." Henry reflects. He nods in agreement with the other kid. "Any plans on what to do?" Henry asks. He just shakes his head and replies, "He'll find something else to do, given time. He can't do much damage is how I see it." Henry nods and they chuckle as the pair try to do hand stands by the edge of the fountain and they fall in.

Soon they join in. He grins as they try it again. He wonders just what's in store for them in times to come. He hopes to remember times like this, he truly hopes that they'll have time to enjoy activities like this before the real trouble begins.

'_That reminds me, what's Guilmon's champion form?'_ He thinks as he stares thoughtfully at his red partner. He never gave much thought to it before, but now, he has to wonder. He'll come up with something later, right now he just wants to relax and have fun.

(----Rika----)

She glares at the Devidramon and frowns at Guilmon's attempts to hurt the dark dragon. "Again, why can't we step in?" She asks Renamon. "This is his fight." Her partner states dryly. "Well, he's doing a lousy job of it." She says angrily.

Then they hear Takato cry, "Guilmon!" Then a light occurs and they watch as a large red dinosaur appears. "Growlmon!" The new champion Digimon says. She blinks as Growlmon charges Devidramon.

Growlmon slashes at Devidramon and Devidramon snaps at Growlmon. Growlmon moves in to try and wrestle with Devidramon, but Devidramon heads into the air. Growlmon tires to use his Pyro Blaster as Devidramon circles around overhead.

Then Devidramon body slams Growlmon into the ground. Just before Devidramon rises back up into the sky, Growlmon quickly uses his Pyro Blaster and Devidramon breaks into data particles. She expected Growlmon to load Devidramon's data, but the data just vanishes away.

She sighs and mutters things about idiot Goggle heads as she walks away. She had hoped to see that blue armour Digimon again, she has seen him two more times since the time at that school, but he didn't show. She's curious about how a Digimon like him vanish out of thin air, for Renamon has been searching the city for him. She didn't like unknowns and he was definitely unknown.

)-()-(

She bites back a curse as IceDevimon freezes Terriermon and Guilmon. She looks around for Renamon, but can't find her. She backs away from the evil Digimon. Bad luck on her part, the ice man turns to her and advances towards her.

"Get away from her!" She hears Takato yell out. IceDevimon chuckles and turns towards the goggle headed kid. "And just what do you plan to do about it? You're just a weak pitiful human." IceDevimon smirks. She blinks as Takato's eyes narrow and follows his hand going for his pocket.

She just stares at the white and purple device that Takato takes out and suddenly a ring of data appears on Takato's free hand. Takato uses the Digivice and cries out, "Spirit Evolution!" They all gasp as a ball of light engulfs Takato. Then the blue humanoid Digimon appears and cries out, "Enlilmon!"

Her jaw drops as she stares at the Digimon that use to be Takato. Even IceDevimon doesn't speak. "Leave her alone, IceDevimon." Enlilmon says. IceDevimon replies, "So what! She's going to be mine weather she wants to or not!" IceDevimon charges at Enlilmon.

Enlilmon draws the odd sword and takes to the air. Enlilmon blocks the punches with his sword and IceDevimon tries to freeze Enlilmon. "Ebony Slash!" Enlilmon cries out and the two attacks hit each other. The pair of flying Digimon separates and she decides to head over to where Henry is.

"Did you know?" She asks. "No idea." Henry answers as they both watch the pair fight. Odd as it seems, but Enlilmon clearly has the advantage in the fight for the Digimon that is Takato keeps IceDevimon on the defensive and from the looks of things, IceDevimon's weak on defence.

She turns as she hears Renamon cry out, "Rika!" "Renamon!" She answers as her partner leaps towards them. "Where's Takato?" Renamon asks after noticing that Guilmon is encased in ice. "He's Enlilmon." She answers and her partner looks at her in disbelief. Renamon turns to Henry and the guy just nods in agreement with what Rika said.

They hear the sounds of battle, but they decide to get the pair of rookies out of the ice before doing anything. After trying rocks, Henry swipes a card that causes Terriermon to expand. This causes the ice to break and both Digimon shake their bodies.

She then turns to find Enlilmon punch IceDevimon in the chest. IceDevimon crashes into the far wall and she could tell that IceDevimon isn't doing too well. "Looks like the goggle head going to win." She says. "I'm still trying to figure out how he transformed in the first place." Henry says. She kind of had to agree with that, for as far as she knows, Takato isn't a real Digimon and she's never heard of a human transforming into Digimon before.

Enlilmon charges forth once more and as IceDevimon painfully pulls himself out of the wall and into the air to meet the blue Digimon. Enlilmon gets within range and cries out, "Blazing Ancient!" The attack launches from his fist and hits IceDevimon in the chest. IceDevimon breaks down into data particles and Enlilmon takes out the odd Digivice. The data heads for the Digivice and the Digi field fades away.

They watch as Enlilmon is covered in light once more and they now stare at Takato. Takato turns as Guilmon cries out, "Takatomon!" Takato falls to the floor as Guilmon pins him. Takato then tries to get Guilmon to get off of him.

She just sighs, finding it hard to believe that the goggle wearing kid could transform into such a powerful Digimon. Henry and her share glances as Takato gets his large partner off of him. She then says, "Explain."

Takato sighs and walks towards them with Guilmon trailing behind. "First I need to get a book from my room. That will answer most of your questions I think." Takato replies and Henry says, "We'll meet over at Guilmon's shed." Takato nods in agreement with this course of action and motions for Guilmon to follow them to the park.

All she could think about is this. _'There has better be a really good story behind all this.'_ Renamon fades from view and they watch as Takato races way. She sighs and shakes her head as she mutter about stupid goggle heads and crazy power highs.

(----Takato----)

He watches as Henry and Rika finish off reading the last page of the translated book. Both of them sigh and Henry asks, "That's… different." Rika just sighs as she picks up a page of info on Guilmon.

He says, "I found the book when I was ten years old. It took a few months to translate and then to write it out page by page." "And you created detailed pictures and stats for your own Digimon and spirits." Rika says. He shrugs at this and says, "I never thought either would ever become real, but they are and I'm looking for my beast spirit, Cerawmon. I also have no clue on how to reach it." He says. Henry sighs and rubs his temples. Then Henry asks, "So now what to we do? If this spirit attaches itself to a Digimon, then what are the chances of that Digimon crossing over?"

"Knowing our luck, pretty good." Terriermon pipes in. Renamon adds, "How do we separate the spirit from the Digimon?" He sighs and answers, "I think that Digimon will have a fractal code once it bonds to the spirit." Henry nods and says, "That's more or less settled. So, I believe we better be going, we should meet up again tomorrow." They all agree with this and they all leave the shed and he watches them leave before leaving himself. He is kind of tried and he just hopes that tomorrow isn't a busy day.

)-()-(

He sighs as watches Kazu and Kenta argue about weather they'll follow him or not. He has like fifteen minutes before Henry and Rika will be arriving to Guilmon's shed. He truly wonders why he just doesn't step in and confront them about this.

Soon Kazu suggests a compromise to have a card battle to decide what to do. He watches as Kenta falls for it, hook, line, and sinker. He almost pities Kenta as he walks towards to where his partner is. He just hopes Guilmon hasn't gotten so bore as to expand his home. He doesn't know just what to do with the dirt from all of the digging. If truth be told, he also doesn't know how anyone could mistake soil to be sand, but he's not complaining. It had been quick thinking on his part and lots of work between Guilmon and him to clear out the dirt.

(----Rika----)

They pause as they notice a fog roll over the street a block away from them. She begins to head towards the Digi field but Renamon stops her. "This is Henry's and Terriermon's fight." Her partner informs her.

She sighs and asks, "Then should we go?" Renamon turns from looking at the fog and says, "We can stick around just encase it doesn't go too well." She smiles a bit at hearing this and leans on the post behind her. They watch as people flee out of the Digi Field and away from the scene.

She watches as the fog disappears and Henry is racing away from the scene. She follows as Renamon fades from view. She wonders just how late they'll be.

(----Takato----)

He scratches his head as his two friends races away from the shed like the hounds of Hell were nipping at their heels. He just shrugs it off and turns to look over at Impmon. "You really have a way with people, don't you?" He says to the rookie.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Impmon smirks and then hops off the top of the shed and onto the ground. "So, your Dino-boy's Tamer, huh?" Impmon continues to say. He sighs and nods in agreement with that. "See ya around, goggle head." Impmon says and walks away from the shed and heading towards the direction that Kazu and Kenta were running towards.

He sits down and Guilmon asks sleepily, "Play time?" He turns towards his partner and says, "Not yet, boy. Henry and Rika must be running late." "Okie dokie." The rookie says and he hears Guilmon start digging to uncover some of his bread. _'I still don't get why he has to hide it. Other then Calumon or Impmon, nobodies going to rob him of his food.'_ He thinks as he scans the area.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

He watches as Henry and Rika leave, then he turns to make sure that Guilmon is fast asleep before heading home. He has homework to do and he wonders what Kazu and Kenta's reaction will be to him at school.

He walks towards home. He still needs to make plans on what to do about his beast spirit, for it's his responsibility to make certain that what he created doesn't in up hurting anyone. He doesn't have to worry about Guilmon developing a mean streak, for no matter what Digital evolution Guilmon goes through, as long as he doesn't project, Guilmon's going to remain Guilmon. He believes that and trusts his partner, though he wouldn't trust Guilmon in the bakery for the simple fact that all of the baked goods would most likely be gone by the time he re-enters the kitchen.

(----Rika----)

She stares at her cards lying on the table. She has trouble thinking about being angry with Renamon over the whole incident with IceDevimon. She reacted too quickly and thus she is partially to blame for what happened. If she had just had faith that they'll be able to Digivolve again, then IceDevimon wouldn't have gotten as far as he did when he kidnapped her.

Then there's the whole Takato being both a Tamer and a Digidestinied. She also knows a bit more about Takato's human spirit stats from skimming them over. In her opinion, Enlilmon was a foe to be reckoned with, but she doesn't know much about Cerawmon, there weren't any pages in the book about the beast spirit. She wonders if Takato is either holding out on them or they'll appear once the goggle head captures the spirit.

'_Wonder what it's like to be a Digimon…'_ She thinks as she gathers up the cards. She finishes picking them up and putting them into her hoister when her grandmother calls out, "Rika supper!" "Coming!" She answers and then pauses, "I'll bring you back something, ok?" Then she leaves her room, knowing that she just surprised herself and her partner by saying that.

)-()-(

She clings to Kyubimon's mane as they races through the streets. She almost can't believe she almost lost Renamon to Harpymon. She still isn't clear as to why Renamon Digivolved, but she was being to see a pattern happening.

Her partner skips to a halt as a blond hair man steps in their path. She already dislikes this guy; he just rubs her the wrong way. "What do you want?" She asks coldly. "You're playing with fire, little girl. Just remember that." The man says and turns away from them.

They watch as the man turns a corner and is gone. "What was that about?" She wonders out loud. "I don't know." Kyubimon answers. She nods thoughtfully and soon they're on their way back to her house.

(----Takato----)

He sighs as he examines his desk. Rika asked him just after this week's the third Bio-Emerge if he could find his pages of information on Cerawmon. He's been searching since then and can't find them. Its not just info about Cerawmon has disappeared; also all of the few pages for the Fusion form are gone as well.

He sighs and begins to clean up the mess he made over the last two days. He truly is mystified on where the pages went, for he still has the pages about Guilmon and Enlilmon, the human spirit of Shifting Chaos. He decided to call the spirits he thought up Shifting Chaos for the simple fact it sounded cool and he was out of names. The human spirit uses the element of Darkness as a power source, while the beast uses the element of Light. He hadn't gone so far as to choose what element the Fusion form would use.

He never wrote more then three pages about the Fusion and those papers mostly had a bunch of different names of attacks he had been thinking up, listing the two elements that he used for the other two spirits, names to call the form, and some vague descriptions of a mode change. All he knows it wasn't much to go on, for the most part, it was just the first draft, he mostly just wrote down ideas as they came. But still, he wished he had more time to at least get around to the second draft for the Fusion form, he did roughly the same thing for Guilmon and the other two spirits.

He sighs and is soon finished cleaning up. He checks the time and finds that supper will be ready soon. He heads to take a quick shower before supper.

)-()-(

He waits for Henry at the gate of the school. His encounter with Kazu and Kenta this morning lead him to think that they're envious of him, for they tried to act like Digimon was just a kid thing and that they're grown out of it. He was weirded out when Jeri tried to cheer him up using the sock puppet. He really hopes that Jeri will one day leave the sock puppet at home and try to interact with people with out it.

"Takato!" He turns towards Henry and grins. "Hey Henry. Where Terriermon?" He asks. "He had a late night watching movies." Henry says. They begin to walk towards the building. "Really? I would have thought that someone would have noticed when he does." He replies to Henry. "He keeps the volume low." Henry says dryly.

He smirks a bit and then thinks about the incident with Impmon and his two friends. He says, "My two friends, Kazu and Kenta, meet up with Impmon a few days ago. It wasn't what one would call a good meeting, for Impmon tossed around a few fire balls." Henry sighs and says, "Well, we could talk with Impmon about his manners, I guess. I doubt it'll do any good though." He sighs and nods in agreement. They soon enter the building and they split up to head to their classes. They'll see each other during lunch.

)-()-(

He scans around the field looking for Henry. He finally spots him and he starts over towards the spot. He says, "Hey." Henry looks up and says, "Hey yourself." He sits down and begins to take out his lunch.

He takes out his sandwich and says, "I can't seem to find any pages about my beast spirit, Cerawmon. I think it'll show up when I capture it, though." Henry pauses and looks thoughtful before saying, "Are you certain you can't find it?" He nods and says, "I've been searching my room over the last two days. I also can't the first draft about the Fusion form of my human and beast spirit." Henry replies, "I didn't know that you had created a Fusion form." He looks uncomfortable and says, "I didn't finish it, first draft, you know? I didn't even have a name picked out, let alone a picture of it, just ideas."

They didn't say anything, but eat their lunch. He wonders if something big is going to happen soon, for their are setting into a comfortable groove recently. He also wonders about that guy that Rika ran into. He finishes his sandwich and opens his soda. He takes a sip and then begins to eat his dessert.

)-()-(

He stares out at DarkLizardmon as the men take her away. He just shakes his head from his spot. He doesn't like this, not one bit. He places a hand on Guilmon's head and says, "Time to go, boy." "But shouldn't we stop them?" Guilmon asks. He sighs and says, "I'll try, boy. Can you make it to the shed by yourself?" Guilmon grins and says, "Yipe!"

He watches as Guilmon heads towards the park and he pockets his D-Ark and takes out his D-Tector. He soon transforms into Enlilmon and he takes to the air to follow the van that carries DarkLizardmon. He shrouds himself in darkness as he flies over the street.

He turns to look at these twin towers that seem to be where the van is heading. His bad feel is increasing as he draws closer to them. He decides to do this before they get any closer to the towers. He slowly descends are the van slows up.

He lands on the roof and takes out Hydra. He stabs the roof and uses all of his strength to cut the roof with his sword. He pulls out Hydra and uses Ebony Slash to make the opening larger. He folds his wings as best as he can as he enters the van through the hole he made.

He blinks at the cage and uses Hydra to cut the bars to the cage holding DarkLizardmon. He hears someone outside of the van and looks between the Digimon and the door. "Finish it." DarkLizardmon says softly. He stares into DarkLizardmon's eyes and then slowly nods. "Forgive me." He whispers. He impales DarkLizardmon on Hydra and the data enters into his D-Tector.

The door opens and he rushes through the door. He soon leaps into the air and flies away from the sight. He truly didn't want to delete DarkLizardmon, but it was her wish and he granted it. He only hopes that it doesn't happen again.

(----Rika----)

They sit around outside of Guilmon's shed as Takato finishes telling them about what happened last night. She can see that Takato feels terrible about deleting DarkLizardmon last night. She didn't know if it would sit will with her to do the same thing, either.

Renamon then startles everyone by saying, "I'm sure that DarkLizardmon forgave you for deleting her without a fight." Takato smiles a bit at this and says, "You really think so?" "Believe it, Goggle head." She says. "Thanks you guys. But that doesn't help us with why those men wanted DarkLizardmon in the first place." Takato points out.

Henry nods and she admits that Takato's right about that. Terriermon says, "So, Momentai. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." "Good point, for once." Henry says and Terriermon looks indignant about this. "So, we'll just have to wait and hope we're ready for what coming up." Takato says and they all nod in agreement with that.

)-()-(

She frowns as she stares at the strange cloud formation over the twin towers that Takato mentioned three days ago. She also stiffens as she watches Digimon get pulled into the hole in the sky. She looks over towards Renamon and asks, "What's happening up there?" The fox Digimon answers, "I don't like the look of this. Lets go." She nods in agreement and they race towards the towers.

They spot the same blond guy trying to bully Henry. She watches as the guy leaves Henry alone and as she draws closer to Henry, she asks. "What's that all about?" "Beats me, but something's merging." Henry says and she turns to find that the pair of towers engulfed in a blue light.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Terriermon says. "Lets find the goggle head." She says. "Right." Both Henry and Terriermon say at the same time. They speed away to find Takato and Guilmon. She hopes that Takato hasn't done anything yet; she wouldn't mind being the first to take a shot at this guy.

They soon found Takato and Guilmon. "Hey!" Both Henry and her say at the same time. "Hey you guys. Something's up there." Takato says. They slow up as they draw close to where Takato and Guilmon are standing. "What gave you that, Goggle head?" She asks sceptically. Takato turns and says, "I can feel it." She doesn't know what to say to that, so she doesn't say anything.

"So, who's first?" She asks. "Give it a go." Takato says. She watches as Renamon begins to ascend upwards to the roof of the one building. She holds out her D-Ark and watches the scenery through Renamon's eyes. She just hopes that she's going to be safe.

(----Takato----)

He closes his eyes to focus in on Growlmon. He can feel the throbbing pain from Growlmon. He feels the connection between Growlmon and him grow. _'Growlmon?'_ He sends. _'Takatomon? I need your help!'_ Growlmon replies. He smiles and sends. _'I don't know just how, but I'm willing if you are, boy.'_ He feels relief surge from their bond and he opens his eyes.

He takes out a card and focuses his energy into the card. He hears gasps from Henry and Rika as he swipes the card through his D-Ark. He cries out, "Matrix Digivolution!" He feels the energy rush right to Growlmon and feels his partner Digivolve. It feels different then him spirit evolving into Enlilmon.

His vision blurs and he sees the tiger Digimon from WarGrowlmon's viewpoint. He feels his body take the same stance as WarGrowlmon and he then holds up his arms to block the attack from Mihiramon. He feels the blows as WarGrowlmon's pain and they both grunt at the same time.

They move at the same time as they grab the tail. The pulling of Mihiramon's tail makes Mihiramon come in close so they could use Atomic Blaster on Mihiramon head on. It's a direct hit and he feels the connection fades back to what it had been before the battle, only now he's aware of it.

He breaths swallow breaths as WarGrowlmon descends to the ground. He turns when he hears Kazu says, "I thought that Impmon is your partner." He turns to find Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta standing a few feet away. He blinks at this and just sighs as he turns back to look at WarGrowlmon. He just knows that they haven't heard the last of this incident. He just hopes that they'll be ready for the next battle.

)-()-(

He sighs as he watches the other kids having fun with Guilmon. His partner is getting pushed around in a cart and has balls of paper in his nostrils. He watches as the balls shoot out of Guilmon's nose and hit Kenta in the back.

He's currently leaning on a tree that Impmon is lounging in. He can tell that the little guy feels left out and states, "You could join them." "Who says I wants to?" Impmon informs him. He sighs and says, "I'm just saying that they can't stop you if Guilmon doesn't mind." He could tell that Impmon was thinking about this and finally says, "I'm out of here before you start getting gushy." He sighs as he watches Impmon leap through the trees.

He stiffens, as something feels so wrong. He glances over to where Guilmon and them are playing. He fingers his D-Tector and then grips it. Something is going down and he needs to be there to help. He begins to move out of the park, he says, "I'll be back in a few, have fun without me." He doesn't hear the reply to that as he run towards the street.

He pauses as he notices a subway entrance. He looks around and then processes into the subway. He can't find anything out of the ordinary. He is about to head out of the subway. He turns when a fog appears to his left. There's barely anyone around as the Digi field moves through the tunnel.

He soon chases after the Digimon after it leaves. He soon uses his D-Tector to spirit evolve into Enlilmon. He races through the tunnels and soon watches as the Digimon does something and the train before the snake Digimon begins to become particles of data. He sighs and then notices that Henry and Terriermon were doing something, so he decides to distract the snake.

"Shadow Chain!" He cries out and the attack wraps around the body of the snake. He launches into the air. He heads to where Henry and Terriermon are. "You guys alright?" He asks. He hears Rika shout, "Go for it, Kyubimon!"

They turn to find Rika and Kyubimon were confronting the snake. He also notices that Rika doesn't have any data on the snake Digimon just yet. He moves forward and takes out Hydra. The snake Digimon turns and glares at him. "So stupid Digimon." The snake says.

Then Rika says, "Sandiramon is an ultimate level, virus Digimon. This guy's a Deva." He nods as Kyubimon attack the snake by using her Dragon Wheel, but the attack doesn't faze the Deva. He charges forward before Sandiramon attacks Kyubimon.

He blocks Sandiramon's tail and cries out, "Blazing Ancient!" The attack hits Sandiramon in the eye. The snake Deva growls and tries to attack him but he evades the attack. Kyubimon launches an attack from the air and the fire hits dead on.

He in turns uses Ebony Slash on Sandiramon. The attack slices Sandiramon in two. Sandiramon's data once more flows into his D-Tector. He sighs in relief.

"So, where's Guilmon?" Henry asks. "He's with some kids from school." He replies. "We need to get out of here." Rika says and he nods in agreement. They head back the way Sandiramon came from. They had a hard time hiding Kyubimon, but he also remembers that he's Enlilmon right now. He transforms back into his usual self then follows them into the park to where Guilmon is playing with those kids from his class.

He sighs as the kids stop what they're doing and look at Kyubimon and Terriermon. He smirks as the group of his classmates' races towards Kyubimon and towards Henry. They began to ask Henry and Rika questions about their partners. He doesn't envy them and is more then a little relieved that they don't know about his spirit evolution. He doesn't know what he would do if they found out, he just hopes that it'll be that way for a while yet.

He moves to help Guilmon out of the cart. "It's over already?" His partner asks. "Just for today, boy." He replies. Guilmon then asks, "Is it snack time yet?" He chuckles at this and says, "If you want it to be." Guilmon cheers at hearing this and he head over to take out the snack he packed for today.

)-()-(

He opens one of his eyes and then closes it again. Then he feels a pull yet again and he opens his right eye once more. He feels this need to be somewhere and he begins to wake up as he begins to feel the urgency for him to be somewhere else. He picks up his D-Tector and opens his window. He steps out onto the roof and transform into Enlilmon.

He takes to the air and flies to where the pull is the strongest. He wonders just what's happening, but that doesn't stop him from heading into that direction.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

He comes just in time to watches as a group of men dressed in black circle the Digi Field. He perches on a telephone post to watch. He frowns as the men start set something up, he doesn't like this one bit.

He ponders what he should do as the odd devices are finished being set up. He turns to find Renamon over by a roof. He heads into the air and lands over by Renamon. "What do you think?" He asks. Renamon turns and says, "I don't like the look of this." He nods in agreement with that statement.

"Should I interfere?" He asks the fox Digimon. "We should just wait and see." Renamon says. He shrugs and they both turn to watch the processing's of the men before him.

The devices begin to glow once the men step away from them. He watches as the Digi Field begins to grow as the devices continue to glow. The men begin to panic and someone starts yelling as the field expands to cover the devices.

Then a great roar is heard and the men flee the sight. He says, "Time to step in." "I'll try and turn off the power." Renamon says as he flies into the Digi Field to fight the Digimon that is within the field.

He stares at the huge DarkTyrannomon before him. He dodges one of the claws trying to grab him out of the air. He charges towards DarkTyrannomon's head, he dodges the fireballs that the huge Dino Digimon throws at him. He uses Blazing Ancient; this hits the DarkTyrannomon on the snout. He pulls back at the DarkTyrannomon hits a growth spurt.

The virus Digimon grows about two feet all around. He was already wishing that he stopped the men from putting up the devices around the Digi field. He dodges as DarkTyrannomon uses Iron Tail. He begins to search out one of those devices so he could maybe destroy it. He hopes if he destroys it that it'll disrupts the network between them and it'll shrink both the Digi Field and the Dino Digimon back to their original size.

He spots one, but he has to dodge another fireball from DarkTyrannomon. He grunts as the ball hits the ground under him. He narrows his eyes at the dark Dino. He sighs as the Dino grows another two feet. He really wishes that Renamon would hurry this up; it's hard enough that this Digimon is large; it'll be impossible to hurt the Digimon if it gets any large. He begins to dodge series of fireballs; he only prays that Renamon will be successful.

(----Renamon----)

She hopes that Enlilmon will be able to hold off whatever Digimon is in the Digi Field. Currently, she has two guns pointed at her. She doesn't like this, and already the Digi Field has grown another two feet. The two men turn fearfully towards the field and begin to fidget.

She doesn't haste to knock the pair of them out. She then heads for the van that had cables running out of it and into the Digi Field. After looking around the control panel, she just decides to destroy it in hope that it'll stop sending power to the devices and therefore stop the growth of the Digi Field.

"Diamond Storm!" She calls out and the attack destroys the computer. The parts left behind begin to shot out shocks and she decides to retreat out of the van before it blows. She gets about eight feet away before it explodes. She quickly turns and is relieved when the Digi Field shrinks. Soon she spies the devices and she heads back to the roof to wait for Takato to come out.

(----Takato----)

He freezes as the Dino roars and begins to shrink. He moves quickly foreward with Hydra in hand. "Ebony Slash!" He cries out and this attack hits the Dino in the chest. Between his attack and the fact that DarkTyrannomon is unstable by the devices increasing and decreasing DarkTyrannomon's size.

DarkTyrannomon breaks into data and flows into his D-Tector. The Digi Field fades and he notices that one of the vans have been destroyed. He scans around for Renamon and spies her on the roof. He heads over and asks, "You ok?" Renamon nods and asks, "You?" "I could be better. It was a DarkTyrannomon with a growing problem." He replies. "I'm heading home. See you later, Renamon." He adds. "See you then, Enlilmon." Renamon says as they leave the scene. He hopes to get some rest before tomorrow.

There's a class trip coming up and Henry and him have plans to take their partners with them. He knows that most of the class will also help sneak Guilmon onto the bus. He has four days until the trip and he just hopes nothing like this would happen again.

)-()-(

He can't believe that they were able to sneak Guilmon onto the bus so easily. He also wonders how their teacher could sleep through the whole racket they were making. He sighs as Calumon and Terriermon take over the mike from Kenta and begin to sing songs over the speakers.

He fingers his D-Tector nervously. He frowns as he thinks about some of the adventures that Takuya and his friends went through. He thinks about the fractal code and wonders if the data he has on his D-Tector will become Digi Eggs when they go to the Digital World. It seems that they're be heading there for more then just to find his beast spirit. He knows that things were leading them to the Digital World. He wonders what kind of adventures they'll have during their time in the Digital World.

He blinks as Guilmon rest his head on his shoulder. Guilmon says softly, "Something wrong?" He smiles and says, "Just thinking about the Digital World. Everything is leading us there and I've been thinking about the adventures that might occur when we do." "Your head must hurt from all that thinking." Guilmon comments. "Your right, boy. I'll try to relax and enjoy this trip." He promises his partner.

Soon his partner is fast asleep on his shoulder and he begins to feel tired too. He smiles sheepishly when Henry sends him a questioning look. Henry smiles and nods his head slightly. He mouths his thanks and hopes that Henry will be able to keep his classmates from drawing on his face or something like that.

(----Rika----)

She's bore out of her mind. She's grown use to hanging out with Henry and Takato that she actually misses them. She sits in front of Guilmon's hide out and wonders just what to do to pass the time.

Renamon appears and asks, "Bored?" She just nods her head. "Maybe we should take a visit to that building with the twin towers. It might prove useful." Her partner says. She takes time to think it over and then nods her head slowly. "Might as well." She gets up off the ground and takes out her headphone. She turns on her Walkman as she walks away from the shed. She just hopes that she isn't arrested if she breaks in there.

)-()-(

She frowns as she observes the front door. She takes note about who comes and goes. She had time to watch a deliveryman show up and meet some lady at the doors and pay for the food. She sighs and checks the time. Finding it close to supper, she decides to head for home.

Once she gets home her grandmother tells her, "Supper's ready." She nods and says, "I'll just wash my hands." Her grandmother nods and she soon enters the bathroom. She washes up and is soon sitting at the table ready to eat supper.

After they finish eating, they were watching TV when the power goes out. She mutters curse as she gets up and heads outside. She soon learns that they're not the only ones affected. She wonders if this is the work of a Deva.

(----Takato----)

He just stares as the bird Digimon grows larger. _'Great, just what I need, another Digimon with a growing problem.'_ He thinks as they head back to where their partners are. They meet their partners half way as they come charging in their direction.

Henry and him turn to watch Guilmon and Terriermon disappear from view. He feels something drop onto his head and says, "Hey Calumon. We better start following. There's no telling how big that bird will get." Henry nods but looks busy thinking about something.

He waits for Henry to inform him about what he's thinking about. "It ate the energy from the city. Then it grew, so that means that it's heading somewhere where it can find more electricity." Henry says. He blinks and says, "Like the power plant?" "That's it! Lets get going! We'll be able to reach it before they do." Henry says as he races away. He shrugs and follows Henry. He could easily head for the plant by himself, but he didn't want to leave Henry out of this.

)-()-(

He blinks as Growlmon and Gargomon send the overgrown Sinduramon into the water below. He sighs in relief, then checks his D-Ark to find that it's two o'clock in the morning. He suppresses a yawn and says, "We better head back to camp, Henry. It's already two am." Henry stifles a yawn too and nods. They head away from the dam and into the forest. They hope that by the time they make it back that their partners will be rookies again.

(----Rika----)

The power came back on this morning, just before eight o'clock. Nobody knows about what caused the out age, but she has a pretty good idea of what might have done it. She is soon on her way to school. She just hopes the day goes by quick enough. She really wants to continue her steak out in front of that building.

)-()-(

She stares blankly as the pair of Devas eats the Digital equipment. They soon realize why the two aren't attacking them and they move into action. Renamon and her picks the Digital bull as their opponent as Terriermon and Henry go for the sheep.

She notices that Takato hangs back, letting them deal with the Devas. If things go sour, then Takato could always Spirit Evolve into Enlilmon. She just hopes that they'll handle the pair without Takato's help. _And to think this all started over some stupid kid giving Henry that card which turned into a blue card. Why do these things continue to happen to us?'_ Are her thoughts as Renamon dances around Vajramon.

She turns to see how Terriermon and Henry were doing against Pajiramon. She sighs as it looks like Terriermon is in trouble. But she has her own battle to worry about; she'll have to trust Henry and Takato to think of something to help out Terriermon.

She sighs, as Renamon and Vajramon aren't taking this battle very serious. From where she stands it looks like the pair were having a good time docking it out. She sighs and flinches as she notices how badly Gargomon is fairing against the sheep Digimon.

She watches as Henry finally swipes the blue card. She watches as Gargomon Digivolves into Rapidmon. She raises an eyebrow at this and then turns to find Vajramon noticing how the battle turned against his fellow Deva. Vajramon breaks away from the battle in order to help Pajiramon, but it's too late, Rapidmon uses Tri-Beam and deleted the pair.

They soon race away from the area. They slowed when they got a few streets away and they soon just decide to split up and meet up tomorrow at Guilmon's shed. Soon after they split up from Henry, Takato, and Terriermon, Renamon and her meet up with Vajramon. Vajramon stares at her partner and Renamon say, "I'll be back, Rika. We have business to addend to." She watches as the pair disappears and she just hopes that Renamon will be careful with her dealings with Vajramon. She continues on her way towards her house.

(----Takato----)

He perches on the roof of the stadium as Enlilmon. Henry phoned his house to inform him about where Renamon and Vajramon are and he took time to eat something before Spirit Evolving into Enlilmon. He flew to where the stadium and founded Vajramon trying to stomp on Calumon.

He is ready to join in the battle, but only as a last resort. When Renamon Digivolved into Kyubimon, he noticed how the red mark on Calumon's forehead glows. He decides to watch Calumon. He hears commotion about Kyubimon losing and is about to be deleted when Rika uses a blue card.

He nods slowly as Calumon's red mark glows once more and moves to make sure that Calumon is alright. Nobody notices him as he picks up Calumon and heads over to stands. He turns to notice Taomon, Renamon's ultimate form.

The fight is one sided after Taomon's appearance. He waits for them to finish talking about what they learnt about this sovereign that the Devas serve. They look thoughtful when he decides to speak out. "Their after Calumon." He says. They jump a bit and turn to look at him. "How do you know that?" Rika demands.

He floats over to where they are and hands the little guy over to Rika. "Calumon's red mark glowed first when Renamon became Kyubimon and once more when she Digivolved into Taomon. I just know that they're looking for him." He replies. Henry nods slowly and says, "They have been targeting us. Maybe they think we'll lead them to him. I guess we have." They all turn to look at Calumon and soon the little begins to wake up.

Calumon blinks and smiles at him. "Hey! Aren't you Takato?" Calumon asks. "Right now, I'm Enlilmon." He says. Calumon's ears grow large and he floats around him, checking him out. "You look like an angel!" Calumon exclaims. He sighs and says, "Thanks." They soon head off, they all have school tomorrow and they all need their rest. Calumon heads off to chat with Guilmon. He flies off to his house, he hopes to get back to sleep when he gets home.

(----Rika----)

She can still hear what Calumon said about Enlilmon looking like an angel. She can see what the cream puff meant by that, for the silver wings reminds one strongly of an angel. She also wonders just what kind of animal Takato based his beast spirit.

'_Did he uses a dragon as a model? Or some kind of cat? Maybe even a bear! Hope we don't find out in the worst possible way.'_ She thinks as she steps into her room. She checks the time and sighs. She slips under the sheets and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before exhaustion over comes her. She spend the whole day worrying about Renamon and then there was that photo shoot that her mother took her to.

)-()-(

She was getting worried as Impmon continues to try and take on Inderamon alone. She wants to do something, but Renamon keeps saying that it's Impmon's battle. She watches as Impmon is sent flying through the air and Inderamon pauses. Then seems to fade away, leaving them alone.

She stalks over and picks up Impmon. "Lets go." She says and Renamon nods in agreement. She glances at the rookie in her arms and sighs. She doesn't know just why she's concerned about the virus, but she does. _'Maybe Takato is rubbing off on me.'_ She thinks.

Soon they make it to Guilmon's and find Takato sky gazing as Guilmon is fast asleep next to him. Takato looks up as they approach. Then Takato sighs when he spies Impmon. "I have some bandages in the shed. They're in a grey box." Takato says and she nods. She finds the bandages and finishes wrapping the imp in them. She also finds a blacket and spreads it out. She folds a part of it to form a pillow and then place Impmon onto it.

She finds Takato talking with Renamon about what happened to Impmon and sits down on the other side of Guilmon. She sits down and watches as Renamon and Takato finish talking. After a long pause, she asks, "So, what do we do about Inderamon?"

Takato sighs and says, "He's going to be back. He also wasn't that serious or I would have felt something." She nods, Takato has seems to know when something really bad is happening and she had to admits that it comes in handy.

She thinks about what Renamon told her about that growing Digi Field. She kind of wished she'd been there, but Renamon told her it had been quite early in the morning. She truly doesn't know what to think about that whole incident. Though it showed that Renamon and Takato worked well together.

She would have thought that she'd be jealous at this, but she honestly isn't. It helps to know that if she's not around, that someone will protect Renamon and who better then a guy who can transform into a Digimon? She smiles slightly and they all look at Henry and Terriermon.

Henry has some kind of poster under his arm. They exchange greetings and they soon circle around the poster. The poster has the Chinese Zodiac on it. "See, there's a tiger." Henry says as he points to the tiger on the poster. "Here's the snake and the roster." Henry adds as he points to the snake and roster. She then understands as she points to the ox and the sheep. "Vajramon and Pajiramon." She says. "Then this must be Inderamon." Takato says as he points to the horse. "Inderamon?" Henry asks.

She tells him about Impmon's attempts to fight the horse Deva one on one. Henry nods slowly and then says, "So we're yet to encounter the rat, the boar, the monkey, the dragon, the dog, and the rabbit." They agree with that and they want to talk about Calumon, but they also don't know who's spying on them. They all turn as Guilmon mutters something in his sleep. They all smile at this and they soon just decide to hang around for a while.

Takato wanted to battle Henry in a card battle, but she decides to see just how good Takato is. Before she forgets, she checks on Impmon and then head out. Takato waits for her and soon they begin.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

He frowns as Inderamon keeps beating the crap out of Impmon. He just shakes his head sadly as Impmon keeps insulting the horse Deva and then the Inderamon out send Impmon flying. Impmon would get up and stumble towards the Deva yet again. It is a vicious cycle between the pair.

"As much as I know that Impmon feels the need to do this, can't we just find away to grab him before he gets up again?" He asks. "This is just so scentless." Rika adds. "Well, Impmon wouldn't like that. Especially if one of us does it." Henry says. He sighs and says, "I'll be back." He turns to find a good place to Spirit Evolve.

Soon he is flying over the battle and either Inderamon or Impmon have noticed him. He dives and grabs Impmon before Inderamon sends him flying once more. He ignores Impmon's insults as he lands on a rooftop away from the battle. Before he leaves, he says, "You fought hard and should feel proud about that. Just rest, there will be other battles." He flies as high as he can and then descends close to where he transformed.

He changes back and heads back to where Henry and Rika were viewing the battle. His arrival signals Guilmon joining the battle. He takes out a card and swipes it. "Guilmon Digivolves to… Growlmon!" He grins as Growlmon tackles Inderamon.

The horse Deva grunts as he pulls himself up. Before Inderamon attacks, something happens to the horse Deva. Then Inderamon leaps and dissolves into data. He doesn't like this, it doesn't feel right. He turns to stare at the building with twin towers. He just shakes his head and Henry asks, "What's wrong?" "I just wish those people would stop interfering with our battles." He says and points to the building.

Rika asks, "How do you know that they did anything?" "I just do." He says simply. "We better go." Henry says. They head to the tunnel where their partners can hide until they dedigivolve. He just knows that whatever those people were planning, that they'll not like it one single bit.

)-()-(

He stares at the blue card that Kazu made. He pause and notices Guilmon racing towards him and they exchange nods. "Sorry you guys, but something's happening. Bye!" He says and both him and Guilmon are soon on their way.

It takes them a good hour to arrive just in time to find Inderamon materializing in a busy street. Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon. He hopes to distract Inderamon until the others arrive to help defeat the horse Deva. He watches as Growlmon slashes at Inderamon and Inderamon backs away.

The pair of Digimon trade blows and circle as best they can for they in the street. After a good ten minutes, Henry with Terriermon arrives and shortly after Rika and Renamon appear as well. Both Digimon Digivolve into their champion forms and join Growlmon in attacking the Deva.

The horse Deva's straps disappear from the large horn that he carries on his back and says, "I get tired of you defiance, slaves. This shall prove amusing." Their partners pause and Gargomon says, "So it's a large horn. Lets get them!" He sighs as all three Digimon use range attacks. The attacks are drawn into the horn and he yells, "Duck and cover!" Growlmon obeys without any thought and therefore evades the counter attack that comes out of the horn.

Gargomon and Kyubimon cry out in pain and he takes out a card. "Digimodify! Power activate!" He cries out as he swipes the cards. "Destroy the horn!" He cries out. "Okie dokie, Takatomon!" Growlmon says. "Dragon Slash!" Growlmon cries out as he attacks the horn.

The horn and Inderamon budges, but Growlmon continues to slash at the golden horn. Soon Gargomon and Kyubimon help out; Growlmon backs off to let Gargomon us Bunny Pummel on the horn. Then Kyubimon uses the horn as a springboard and launches an attack on Inderamon. Inderamon grunts out in pain and lets go of the horn.

While Kyubimon keeps Inderamon busy, Growlmon and Gargomon continue to use physical attacks on the horn. But soon Inderamon sends Kyubimon flying into Gargomon. Growlmon roars out and charges Inderamon.

"Takato! Try the blue card!" He hears Kazu's voice. He pauses and turns to look behind him. He finds Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta standing behind them. He blinks blankly at the trio and his one hand retrieves the made blue card from his pocket. He hears Growlmon howl in pain and he scans the area for Calumon.

He hears Henry and Rika yell out encouragements to their partners. He finally spies the little guy and their gazes' meet. Calumon nods slightly and he smiles at this. He returns to looking at Growlmon and focuses his energy into the fake blue card, transforming it into a blue card. "Matrix Digivolution activate!" He cries out and his partner is covered in a ball of light. "Growlmon Digivolves to… WarGrowlmon!"

He grins at his partner and seeks out his link to WarGrowlmon. He then sends. _'Take him out with one blow!'_ WarGrowlmon replies. _'On it!'_ WarGrowlmon charges with his arms cross in front of him. WarGrowlmon crashes into Inderamon and the blades slash, slices the arms off of Inderamon. Inderamon cries out in pain, but WarGrowlmon doesn't let up. His partner continues to slice at Inderamon with increasing speed from the link between WarGrowlmon and him.

Inderamon is sent back and starts to break apart. Soon the horse Deva is only data and he lets up on the link between WarGrowlmon and himself. They all sigh in relief and they soon retreat. He shakes his head as WarGrowlmon digs an escape tunnel.

He also picks up Calumon before running away. He just hopes that nobody noticed Calumon's part in WarGrowlmon's Digivolution. He just knows it's a bad idea if Calumon is taken away.

)-()-(

It's been a good two weeks since the whole incident with Inderamon and Impmon is still making trouble. It seems that his encouragement after rescuing him from being deleted. Impmon brags about deleting the next Deva without any trouble. He wonders if he should of just left without saying anything, but it's too late. It happened and now they'll just have to live with it.

He's lying in a tree after the meeting with Henry and Rika. They have decided to start looking for portals to the Digital World; they hope to confront the Deva in the Digital World before they encounter the next one. He has his doubts about that, for there was this one kid that just feels freaky.

He also wonders if Jeri will ever give up on using that puppet to say things that Jeri finds disturbing. He doesn't know just what's wrong with Jeri that she felt like she had to create her own dream reality to escape from the real world, but he hopes that someone or something will be able to help Jeri heal. It's just unhealthy for Jeri to retreat into her own little world.

(----Leomon----)

He sends the rodent packing and turns to find the human girl giving him a weird look. He backs up as the girl takes a step towards him. "Thank you, Leomon. I just know we'll work well together as partners!" The strange girl tells him. "Look kid, I don't know what you mean by that, but I'm a lone warrior. Always have been and I plan to keep it that way." He tells her as he backs up as she keeps coming towards him.

"But we're destined to be together!" The girl insists. "I got to go, see you around." He says and takes off at a dead run. He soon hears the girl chase after him. He tries to shake her, but when he tries to hide, the white Digimon would blow his cover.

He smells a human and a Digimon from this shed and he grabs the little Digimon before it has a chance to blow his cover. He steps back and suddenly he steps too far into the shed and trips. He falls on something, which in turn cries out in pain.

"Guilmon!" He hears someone yell and he gets up off the red Digimon. "Takatomon!" The red Digimon says and rams right into the young human boy at the entrance. He sighs as he thinks. _'It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?'_

(----Takato----)

Blinks as he looks at Leomon. He can't believe that before him stands one of the most noblest Digimon around. He sighs as he gets up off the ground.

"So, what are you doing hiding in here?" He asks. He feels Calumon perch on his head. "I'm just trying to mind my own business and I stop some rodent Digimon from picking on at Digimon and a human girl. I send the Digimon packing and then the girl begins talking about being partners, so I tried to shake her. I tried to hide but that white Digimon keeps blowing my cover. That's why I grabbed the little guy and hid in here." Leomon says. He blinks and rolls his eyes to look at Calumon. "Is that true?" He asks Calumon. Calumon just hums in agreement.

He sighs and before he says anything, he hears Jeri's voice yell, "Leomon! Where are you?" He just scratches the back of his head as Calumon cries out, "Over here Jeri!"

They all turn to find Jeri running towards them. He suddenly feels sorry for Leomon. He notices the sparkle in Jeri's eyes, as she looks Leomon. He truly is at a loss at what to do. He listens as Jeri start in on convincing Leomon to become her Digimon partner.

Soon he moves out of the way to let Leomon races away. He grabs Calumon saying, "O no, you stay with me, Calumon. I believe I better talk with Henry and Rika about this." Calumon nods and he lets go of the white Digimon, Calumon floats behind them as they head to use the pay phone.

He dials Henry's house and turns to watch Leomon get chased by an overly active Jeri. Soon he hears someone answer the phone. "Hello?" He says, "Hi, this is Takato. Is Henry there?" The voice says, "I'll check and see." He hears the phone get put down as footsteps and then a shout, "Henry! Takato's on the phone!" "Coming!" He can hear Henry say. Soon the phone is picked up and Henry says, "Hey Takato." He then says, "Hey Henry. I got this problem with Jeri and a Leomon." "What's wrong?" Henry asks. "Jeri's convinced that Leomon is her partner, but Leomon isn't buying it." He says.

Nothings said for a minute and then Henry asks, "How does Jeri know that Leomon is her partner?" He puts a hand over the speaker and yells out to Jeri. "How do you know that Leomon's your partner?" Jeri says, "It's destiny!" He takes his hand off the speaker and says, "Jeri says its destiny." Henry sighs and says, "That doesn't sound right. I'm on my way. Bye." He says, "Bye." He pushes something to end the call and then puts change into the phone.

He then dials the number for Rika's. "Hello?" A voice asks. "Hi, this is Takato. Is Rika there?" He asks. "Hold on a minute. I'll see." The voice says. He hears that same voice call out Rika's name. Soon Rika picks up the phone and asks, "Hello?" "Hey Rika. This is Takato. There's this problem at the park." He says. "What kind of problem?" Rika asks. "Jeri thinks that this Leomon is her partner, but Leomon isn't buying it." He says. "Does she have a Digivice?" "Hold on, I'll ask her." He says and then puts his hand over the speaker. "Hey Jeri! Where's you Digivice?" He asks the girl as she passes him by. "I don't have one. Is that all?" Jeri asks. "Thanks!" He yells out.

He uncovers the phone and says, "That's a negative." "I'm coming, so don't do anything stupid until we get there." Rika says and they both hang up the phone. "Both Henry and Rika are on their way." He informs the pair of Digimon hanging around him.

They turn to watch Jeri chase Leomon. After they pass him eight times, Leomon heads into the bushes and soon Jeri comes out screaming. He watches as some small Digimon is attacking Leomon. He takes out his D-Ark and soon gets info on the rodent Digimon.

**Kumbhiramon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Attribute: Vaccine

Exalted Beast type. Attacks are Deva Clone and Treasure Pestle.

He reclips his D-Ark onto his belt lop. Leomon pushes Kumbhiramon away with his sword and says, "You just had to come back, didn't you?" The rodent Digimon snickers and says, "Just wait until we multiply. Deva Clone!" The rat Deva makes five clones and they surround Leomon. He shakes his head slightly, signalling Guilmon to stand down. This is Leomon's fight, he just hopes that Leomon can handle the Digital rodent without any help.

He pauses and turns to some bushes. He spots that freaky kid and he decides to confront the kid while Leomon and Kumbhiramon fight it out. He hears Guilmon falls in behind him. He reaches the kid and finally knows just what the kid is.

"You're the monkey Deva." He says simply. The shock on the Digimon's face as quite funny, the jaw drops and then the face frowns. Soon anger is register in the monkey's eyes. "How did you figure it out? This disguise is fool proof!" The Digimon says in an angry tone. "I just know that's all I need to say on the matter. What do you want?" He asks.

The monkey growls and the disguise dissolves and there stands the monkey's true form. "I don't have to answer that. Now hand over that cream puff!" The monkey Deva orders. "You want the power to Digivolve. That's what your master is looking for, but here's the question, why is Calumon here? You can't answer that, can you?" He says. The monkey Deva growls and grinds his teeth together. "I bet I know why. If Calumon returns to the Digital World, something horrible will happen. Calumon's place is in the real world, not the Digital one now. Your master hopes that his brothers wouldn't know what he's up, for he knows that they'll object. He's in the wrong and he knows it, but he has too much pride to admit this. He just wants to get his on us humans." He says and the increase on the growls proves his point.

"You think you know everything! But you're wrong! Calumon isn't a natural Digimon! He belongs more in the Digital World more then in this one. It's a mistake that sent the light of Digital Evolution into the real world, and I'm here to correct that mistake!" The Digital monkey yells and charges him. He ducks down and hears Guilmon say, "Pryo Sphere!" The fireball hits the monkey in the face.

He takes out his D-Tector. He moves to get more room to Spirit Evolve into Enlilmon. Just as the monkey gets up, he cries out, "Spirit Evolution!" He feels power flow around him and then out of him. He feels the changes occur and soon he exclaims, "Enlilmon!"

It's the second time that the monkey Deva looks humorous. He smirks and says, "I believe its rumble time, monkey." He turns to look at Guilmon and says softly, "I'll take care of this, boy. Just go and inform Henry and Rika about finding the monkey, ok?" Guilmon nods and turns tail and heads away.

"You're a freak of nature! I'll correct this, human's aren't allowed to become Digimon!" The monkey says and charges forward. He blocks the series of punches and kicks that the monkey deals him. He shifts his weight and sends the monkey backwards. He then takes to the air and charges the monkey, it's the Digital monkey's turn to block his attacks.

He backs up as the monkey cries out, "Primal Orb!" He takes out Hydra and slices the attacking ball in half. He then slashes at the Deva and some of the attacks hit the monkey. Then the monkey punches the sword out of his hands. He then says, "Blazing Ancient!" The punch hits the Digimon in the stomach.

The monkey is sent into a tree. Then before he could stop or warn the monkey about picking up Hydra, the monkey grabs hold of the sword. The monkey uses both hands on the hilt and he just shakes his head sadly. "What's wrong? Don't like having your own weapon turned on you?" The monkey says. Then the twin blade begin to glow, one purple black and the other blue black. An image of a two-headed dragon appears behind the monkey. "Hydra's more then a weapon, monkey." He says simply. "I should have warned you." He adds as the monkey turns to face the two-headed dragon ghost.

The monkey lets go of Hydra, but the attacks just pass right through the image. Then the blue/black head surges forward and bites down on the left arm of the Monkey. The purple/black head goes for the neck. Then both heads glow bright and both the image of the two-headed dragon and the monkey disappears into nothingness.

He walks over and picks up the sword. It stops glowing once he puts his hand on the hilt. He sheaths Hydra and shakes his head sadly. He put that in as a defence, so that the enemy can't use Hydra against him or his allies. If say Renamon tried to use it, it would have glowed as the fox uses it to attack, but it would in time burn Renamon's paws. He thought that it was a really good idea and now he just is sad that the monkey Deva died the way he did. He guesses that it was very painful way to go, judging from the screams that the monkey Deva let loose.

He turns and heads to where Guilmon will most likely be. He did figure out that theirs more to the master of the Devas and that this guy was one of a group, how large the group is, he doesn't know yet. The scene he finds as he approaches is also a downer.

He blinks as Jeri is crying and Henry is trying to comfort the upset girl. He finds that Rika and Renamon give him questioning look and he says, "He's gone. I did get some info though. I mostly took a few shots in the dark and more then a few paid off." The pair nods and just then Jeri turns and looks him up and down.

Then Jeri asks, "What kind of Digimon are you?" He blinks and then remembers that he hasn't changed back yet. He kind of forgot about it. "Right now, I'm Enlilmon. Just promise not to tell Kazu and Kenta about this, ok?" He asks. Jeri looks confused and nods. He soon is encased in a ball of light and he changes back into his usual self. Jeri blinks for a whole minute truly surprise at what happened and finally ask, "How did you do that, Takato?" Everyone just sighs and he wonders if he could explain this later, maybe during lunch tomorrow.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

He was surprised at how well Jeri took it all. She was kind of surprised to learn that he had finished translating the book and hethen makes copies of the story pages so she can read it at anytime. He figures it's the least he could do, considering that Jeri had tried to help him with decoding the symbols.

It also helped to take Jeri's mind off of Leomon. Jeri also didn't inform Kazu and Kenta about his Spirit Evolving. Also Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta have joined Henry and him during lunch. All they need was Rika and they'll have the whole group meeting at lunchtime.

It's been a month since Leomon defeated the rat Deva and the monkey being deleted by his sword, Hydra. It's been quiet for the most part, with an increase of five Digi Fields appearing each week instead of the usual four. They never really count the Deva in the count for they just aren't normal Digimon.

It also turned out that Impmon got his from fighting a BlackGabumon a week after the incident with the two Devas and Leomon. They hadn't seen the imp rookie since they finished patching the imp up. Last they saw of the BlackGabumon, he was heading out of the city. They didn't see any reason to fight the rookie, for the Digimon wasn't causing any trouble and for all they know, the black Digimon is looking for his own Tamer. He wishes BlackGabumon luck in his search.

Currently, they're scouting around the city for portals. Odd as it is, both Guilmon and him keep ending up at the shed where Guilmon lives. He just can't explain it why they keep arriving at the shed, but they just do.

Guilmon and him would trade looks and then shrug. Guilmon would head inside to take a nap and he would head home to get some buns and pastries. He also tosses in some lunchmeat and milk at times, just so that Guilmon gets something different. Henry, Kazu, and Kenta sometimes bring fruit and vegetables for Guilmon to eat. Jeri's good at bring candy and soda at times too, though Guilmon prefers the candy more then the soda. According to Guilmon, the soda dances inside his mouth and down his throat.

He's heading back to the shed with a box full of buns and pastries when he pauses. He turns to gaze at the building with twin towers and frowns. He sighs and focuses in to the link between Guilmon and himself. He sends a surge of energy along the link and feels Guilmon right himself. He smiles slightly and continues on his way to the front of the shed.

He shifts the box into his left hand and opens the gate with his right. Guilmon comes forward and takes the box from him. He lets go of the box and watches as Guilmon puts the box down and begins to dig through the contents. He frowns and asks, "How long have you been feeling… oddly?" His partner pauses and looks thoughtful before answering, "It started just after you left."

He sighs at the answer. He truly doesn't see why those men in black want to toy with focuses that they don't even understand, but it's getting… annoying. He thinks about the earthquake the other day and wonders if that's why those men were trying something today.

He closes his eyes and tries to think about what this means. He doesn't like the fact that those men think they know all the facts, he doubts they even take time to consider that all of their efforts are only making the problems larger, for he figures that it's their fault for the increase in Digi Fields. They opened the gates wider to let more rogue Digimon through. He guesses that they were trying to close the gate, but they truly don't respect the Digimon or what allows them into the real world.

He feels Guilmon stiffen and he checks Guilmon's stats and finds it fine, for now at least. He opens and says, "Lead the way." Guilmon nods and he gets up off the ground and runs as he follows his partner. He might have missed whatever Guilmon scents by focusing his energy on Guilmon's health.

He feels the ground shake, but either Guilmon or him slow down. They need to find out what's happening and deal with it. He looks up and notices the fighter planes. He just sighs and focuses on keeping Guilmon in his line of sight. It takes a good twenty-eight minutes to find the large pig and it takes him a second to notice Rapidmon and Taomon were already trying to slow the huge pig down.

He pause and turns to look at the sky. He feels Guilmon's strength flatter and automatically sends energy to help Guilmon right himself. He sighs and knows that this battle is Guilmon's and that he's here as a Tamer, not as the fighter. He takes out a card and transforms it into a blue card. He swipes it through his D-Ark and watch as Guilmon first Digivolves into Growlmon and then into WarGrowlmon.

He feels a large drain on his partner's energy and he decides to merge his conscience with WarGrowlmon, knowing that it'll stop the drain. He makes his way towards where Henry and Rika are and Rika says, "About time, goggle head." He sighs and says, "Watch out, something's draining the Digimon's strength. I also think that we're just feeling the beginning of something, it's going to get a lot worst as this continues." Both tamers looks surprise and then Henry nods slowly, "That explains why they're not doing much damage." Hoping that they'll figure out a way to help their partners, he decides its time to plug the drain on WarGrowlmon's strength.

He sighs and closes his eyes as he focuses on the link. He feeds energy right into the link itself and it begins to respond. Soon he's looking through WarGrowlmon's eyes. He feels his true body take the stance of WarGrowlmon. Both WarGrowlmon and him hum as they prepare to use Atomic Blaster. The energy gathers at the right spot and though it takes longer then normal, they release the attack. "Atomic Blaster!" They cry out.

The attack hits the pig Digimon in the nose and the boar Deva squeals in pain. Then they look up into the sky, then over at the building with the twin towers. The sky above them is swirling green and they look to find that Taomon has set up a shield with Taomon and Rapidmon inside. He turns to find that its affecting the pig Digimon as well.

They glance at WarGrowlmon's arms to see if they too were breaking apart. Finding that they're immune from this so far, they decide to stop whatever is happening over the towers. They aim their attack at the clouds and he breaks away from the link to swipe a card to help make sure the attack lasts long enough to do damage to the clouds.

He picks up a card with black gears on it and says, "Digimodify! Black Gears activate!" The card goes through his D-Ark and he once more enters into the link between his partner and himself. The power is overwhelming as it couples with their energy combine energy.

"Atomic Blaster!" They roar out and the attack goes through the air towards the green clouds. They note the strange ripe over the city, where they can see many Digimon over head. They watch as the attack hits the clouds and the effects stop. Soon the tear overhead heals and he feels drain. He pulls out of the link and feels WarGrowlmon also keel over. Soon Guilmon is lying where WarGrowlmon once lied and he feels Henry and Rika grab him. He smiles and says, "It's up to you two to finish the pig off." He slips into blackness right after.

(----Rika----)

She checks and finds that Takato's only resting. She sighs, they both had remembered the last time Takato acted like this and they also were stunned when only WarGrowlmon wasn't beginning to break into data. Then they notice the stance between Takato and WarGrowlmon and they figured that some how, Takato's mind linked up with WarGrowlmon's. If they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, they would have thought that Takato had gone mental.

They had put Takato on the ground as gently as they could and then watch as Taomon did the same for Guilmon. They begin to look through their decks for a card to help against the boar Deva. They can't seem to find the right card and as they're looking, the huge Digimon captures their partners.

"Rapidmon!" Henry yells out. "Taomon!" She cries out. "Rika!" Taomon yells and Rapidmon cries out, "Henry!" "I think I get it, now. It doesn't matter what card we use as long as we believe it'll work!" Henry says as the Deva laughs. "You think if we think positive thoughts as we swipe a card through our D-Arks that everything will be ok? Are you crazy?" She asks. "Crazy or not, it's worth a try, isn't it?" Henry counters. She nods and says, "I think I have the perfect card to use too." She picks out Radiant Faith. Henry also picks out a card. Then together they say at the same time, "Digimodify! Radiant Faith activate!"

They share a look at using the same card and then turn to watch their partners. She smiles as Taomon glows in a golden light and gets out of the muck that Deva used to trap their partners in while they were looking through their cards. "Talisman of Light!" Taomon shouts out. "Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon yells. The attack enters into the boar's mouth and they once more combine their attack, this time Rapidmon using Tri-Beam. This attack spells the end for the boar Deva.

They sigh in relief as the Deva breaks into data. Soon they pick up Takato and Guilmon and retreat before they are stopped and questioned. They truly owe Takato and Guilmon for stopping the effects of the green clouds.

(----Takato----)

He sighs as he skips a rock. It bounces three times before sinking into the water. It turns out that some kind of dog Deva had grabbed Calumon from Jeri, but Leomon tried to stop the Deva from fleeing. It didn't work, for the dog transformed into a hammer and pounded Leomon into the ground. Then took off with Calumon.

Jeri received a Digivice and healed Leomon. It seems that this all happened before the strange green clouds appeared too. He doesn't beat himself up over what ifs and that such. He knows that the two Devas had it all arranged before hand and they couldn't do anything different.

He sighs and takes out his D-Tector. He studies it for a few minutes before pocketing it. They now had more then enough reasons to head to the Digital World, surprisingly when he came to take Guilmon out to search for a portal, his partner was too busy digging. He decided to trust his partner and left.

'_Just two days ago Calumon has been taken and now we need to find that a portal. I hope that Calumon is alright, if he isn't, well…'_ He thinks as he picks up another rock and throws it so it skips over the water's surface. It bounces five times before sinking.

Just as his about to pick up another rock, he hears Guilmon yell, "I found it, Takato! I finally found it!" He turns and walks over to his partner. "Lead on." He says and he follows Guilmon back to the shed. He blinks but continues to follow Guilmon into the large tunnel. Then watches as Guilmon moves a hand towards the odd floating squares. It fazes out of this reality.

He laughs and says, "It's been here from the start! Great job, Guilmon! I'll be sure to bring you a dozen strawberry tarts to night." Guilmon pulls his hand back and cheers, "Yea! They're almost as good as peanut butter filled buns!" He snorts and says, "If any of the others show, tell them about this, ok? I'm going to try and phone them using the pay phone. I think we'll be leaving tomorrow. They have a large start on us, but we'll caught up soon enough." They get out of the tunnel and before he leaves, Guilmon asks, "You'll be looking for the beast, right?"

He pauses and turns to look at Guilmon. "Yea, I will. It's my responsibility to find it. It can cause a lot of trouble in the wrong hands, boy." He says. Guilmon asks quietly, "You're going to take off to look for it on your own, aren't you?" He smiles and says, "I don't know. It depends on what happens when my D-Tector locates it. If we're just wondering around, then no, but if we're almost there, then you'll be needed to help protect the group. But don't worry, boy. I'll say something before heading out to get it, ok?" Guilmon looks relieved at this and nods. "See you later, Takato." Guilmon says. "See you later, boy." He says.

He heads to home to phone Henry and Rika. He doesn't know if he should inform Jeri about it, but he'll wait and see. He also checks to see if they still have those strawberries and some glaze. He finds some tarts and then picks up the phone and calls Henry's place first and then Rika's. It seems that either of them are home and he decides to phone Jeri.

"Hello?" A voice asks. "Hi, this is Takato and I'm wondering if Jeri's home?" He asks. "I'll get her." The voice says and then he hears that person yell, "Jeri! Phone!" Soon Jeri asks, "Hello?" "Hey Jeri. Guilmon found a portal. It seems that it was under the shed; Guilmon dug a tunnel to it. We'll be leaving tomorrow if I get a hold of Henry and Rika tonight." He says. "That's great! I'll start packing my things! Talk to you later Takato." Jeri says and hangs up the phone. He sighs and hangs up the phone as well.

He then turns towards the tarts, the strawberries, and the glaze. He takes out a knife and begins cutting twelve large strawberries. Once finished, he places them on top of the cream filled tarts. He then place the glaze over them and then puts them into the fridge. He checks the time, 3:12 pm and heads out to look for Henry and Rika. He hopes to find them before six.

)-()-(

He watches as his parents stand shock still at seeing Guilmon. They decided to inform their parents about what they plan to do tomorrow, they know it's a school day, but they just don't feel right to put this off anymore then they have to.

"Hi!" Guilmon says as he waves a clawed hand towards his parents. His dad recovers first and states, "That's some costume." "It's not a costume, dad. This is Guilmon, my partner Digimon. Guilmon, this is my dad and that's my mom." He says. "I brought him here to help explain that I'm not going to go to school tomorrow or for a while. You see we kind of have to go rescue a friend of ours from some really bad Digimon. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'm going." He adds.

His mom finally recovers and says, "Can't someone else go? You're too young!" Before his mom could continue, his dad cuts in. "So, your Guilmon? Some friends of Takato's want me to make some bread shaped like your head." Guilmon looks happy and chirps, "Bread shaped like my head? I'm going to be a bun!" He smiles at this and his mom says, "I forbid you to go!" But once more his dad cuts in, "Honey, Takato feels like he has to go. He didn't have to tell us, he could have easily left us worrying when he disappears. He's going to come back safe and sound. How many other kids have a large red Dino to protect them?" "But, but… He's my baby!" His mom says.

He watches as his dad hugs his mom close and rubs her back to calm her down. He feels guilty about leaving, but he's happy that one of his parents understands why he has to do this. "Just promise me you'll be back, alright?" His mom asks after a good five minutes. He smiles and says, "Of course I will! I'm a Digimon Tamer! It's in the job description!" His mom just sighs and his father smiles slightly.

His mom flips over the open sign to close and they head into the living room to spend time together. He promises to remember this night for the rest of his life. It's not every day that his parents close the store early.

)-()-(

He finishes closing Guilmon's pack and checks the extra straps. His mom added them on just to keep the pack closed, for they don't want the food coming just because they're hanging upside down.

He nods and he hugs his parents, he has tears running down his face. His parent's weren't any better either. His mom hands him something to dry his eyes on and he nods his heads to them. He then turns away from them and leads Guilmon out of the bakery and towards the park.

They not only find Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, and Leomon waiting, but also Kazu and Kenta. He raises an eyebrow and Jeri says, "They kind of forced it out of me." He sighs as Kazu says, "We're coming along to find our own partner Digimon. So there!" Kenta echoes this with a "Yea!"

He finds Rika looking annoyed and Henry just looking amused. He suppresses a smile as he says, "We'll let's get going. Also, Kazu and Kenta? Try not to go for the first cool Digimon we encounter, ok?" Both look indigent and scandalized at this. "Hey! It's not like we're going to drool over every Digimon we come into contact with! We've matured!" Kazu states. "I'll see it before I believe it." He hears Rika murmur to Renamon. Renamon cracks a small smile at this.

He notices that Henry as something in his hand. "It's a COM device. That blond guy gave it to me before I left the apartment." Henry answers the unspoken question. He nods and Henry asks, "Mind carrying it? My packs kind of full." He nods and turns so Henry puts the COM device into his pack. Once they finish, he leads the others into the shed and motions for Guilmon to do the honours of going first. His partner leads the way into the tunnel and he can't help but think. _'So it begins…'_

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

He sighs as he sits up. They crash landed in the Digital World, he checks the crater next to him and finds Guilmon looking around. He sighs as he sees that the pack is still closed, he didn't know if the straps would hold but they did.

"Hey Takato!" He hears Jeri's voice. He stands up and locates Rika and Jeri getting out of their craters with the help of their partners. He then climbs into Guilmon's crater and then he helps Guilmon get out of it. He falls as Guilmon finally gets out of the crater. Then Henry helps him get out of the crater.

He looks around and spots the others. He walks over and to find out what's the matter. It turns out that Kenta brought a Digital camera. Soon they arrange themselves to have their pictures taken. After a good nine pictures, they begin to talk about their next move.

He is tempted to take out his D-Tector, but decides that if it's not beeping, then he's not close to finding the Beast Spirit. Kenta complaining about his camera not working right interrupts the talks about what their next move should be. Henry says, "Let me see." Kenta hands over the camera and Henry says, "The pictures are pixelated." "Huh?" Kazu and Kenta ask at the same time. "There fuzzy." Henry clarifies. "Check the COM device." He suggests as he puts down his pack. He takes out the device and hands it over to Henry. Henry frowns as he toys with the buttons and sighs. "I guess there's too much interference." Henry decides out loud. Henry hands the COM device over and he repacks it.

He turns to look up into the sky and stares at the bright green sphere above their head. He notices the red beams and what looks to be satellites dishes. He turns back when Jeri says, "I want to go home." He blinks and says, "We're here for a rescue mission. Calumon shouldn't be here first off and we can also confront the master of the Devas while we're at it. So we landed in a desert-like wasteland, that don't mean we should just give up." "He's right. We have a mission to carry out and just standing here isn't going to help us find Calumon one bit." Rika says. Renamon nods in agreement with her partner.

Jeri smiles and says, "Your right. I'm sorry." "It's all right. It's different to actual be here then to just sit around and talk about coming here." He says. Leomon says, "All very well and good, but where to we start?" Rika says as she points, "I think I see some satellite dishes over that way." They all turn in that direction.

He focuses in on the image and shrugs. "I don't care one way or another." He says. Guilmon agrees and he looks at each of the group's faces. They all don't seem to mind and they start off. Surprisingly, he doubts that this whole journey will be over anytime soon. They don't know a thing about this world and it's also the Deva's home turf. He also wonders what the Digimon will be like when they meet them.

It takes them a good hour of walking towards the satellite dishes. Kazu asks, "Are we there yet." He studies the rocks before them and says, "I believe we are. They look like satellite dishes, huh?" He turns and finds that all of them are staring hard at the rocks and Rika says, "They did look like satellite dishes from a distance." "I think we all made that mistake, Rika." Henry says. Renamon nods and Terriermon says, "So we wasted time coming here? At least we can safely say that Calumon isn't here." Henry says, "Terriermon!" "No, he's right. It's my fault for leading you guys here in the first place." Rika says. He says, "It's not like we have any real place to be at the moment. We'll rest for a few minutes and then continue on our way." The group brighten at his words and they look around.

He rests in the shade of one of the rocks. He checks to see what Kazu and Kenta are doing and then takes out his D-Tector. He pushes a few buttons and checks the map. He sighs as he cancels out the map and pockets the D-Tector. He then watches as Kazu and Kenta argue about which Digimon will become their partner.

"They sure have enough energy to argue." Rika says. He turns to find Rika standing to his right. He says, "They'll cut it out once we get going." Rika nods and then sits down. "Any luck?" Rika asks. He knows what she's talking about and answers, "Nope. It's not that I'm in a hurry to find it, any way. It'll be a challenge just to be able to control it once found." Rika nods in agreement with that. "So, where to next, O fearless leader?" He blinks owlishly at Rika when she called him the fearless leader. Rika rolls her eyes and he answers, "I'm thinking north." Rika nods and they remain silent until he figures they had enough time to rest.

He gets up and so do Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon. "Time to move. We're going to try north unless someone has anything against that idea?" He says. Everyone shakes their head and they soon walk away from the rock formation.

They don't find anything but some scattered rocks and barren trees. They also spotted pockets of old data. It was Kenta that asked what those pink balls were and it was Renamon that answered. He checks the time and find that they've been walking since eleven o'clock and it's now three o'clock. And yet nobody other then Guilmon complained about being hungry.

He looks to see if anyone else has noticed this, but it looks like he's the only one. "I think we'll rest and eat, ok?" He asks once they make it into a shadow of a large rock. Most of members of the group only grunt their replies and he moves towards Henry. He says in a low tone, "It's well passed lunch and yet nobody has said anything about being hungry or tired." Henry looks stunned and checks his own D-Ark and nods slowly. "That's unusual." Is all that Henry has to say on the matter. He nods and turns to help Guilmon with the straps.

"Just don't eat it all, ok boy?" He asks once he hands the pack over to Guilmon. "Ok, I'll try." His partner says. He shakes his head as Guilmon takes out three cream buns, four coconut buns, and two red bean buns. He takes the pack and closes it and makes sure that the straps are due up nice and tight.

He takes out a bag of chips and begins to eat. He shares with Henry as Henry lets him have some pretzels. He takes a sip from his water bottle and puts the remainder of the chips away. He watches as Terriermon and Guilmon chat away about little things.

He checks and notices that they've been sitting around for forty minutes. He gets up and stretches. He looks around them, hoping that they don't encounter a data stream or by a powerful Digimon. For now, he just be grateful if they don't get separated on their first day in the Digital World.

He hears someone behind him and he turns to find Leomon behind him. "You know where we are?" He asks the champion Digimon. "Not really. The Digital would is a big place though." Leomon says. He nods at that and then Leomon says, "I thought you'd like to know that you're doing great, all things considered." He grins at that and says, "Thanks, it means a lot." Leomon nods and heads back to Jeri.

They soon pack up their junk and start on their way once more. He wonders just where they're going to camp for the night. He pause and waits for Guilmon to catch up to him.

)-()-(

He just blinks as the lights are turned on all of the sudden. _'Freaky.'_ He thinks as he watches as the line of darkness disappears over the horizon. He turns to find that other then him being up, Renamon and Leomon were as well. He decides that it's a old habit that awaken since returning this place.

He moves to wake Guilmon, as Renamon and Leomon wake their own partners. Guilmon stirs and mutters sleepily, "Five more minutes." "It's light out, boy. That means that it's breakfast time." He says and Guilmon's eyes shot open and Guilmon says, "Breakfast!" He walks over and begins to open the pack that Guilmon carries around.

He hears Rika and Jeri get up and he finishes taking out some buns for Guilmon and himself. He then closes the pack up and eats the two buns in his hands. Henry wakes and then begins the task of waking Terriermon. Soon only Kazu and Kenta were fast asleep. He's lucky that he chose a spot away from the pair. He knows that both Kazu and Kenta could snore something fierce sometimes.

After eating, Renamon decides to wake the pair of partnerless boys. Both complained at this, but nobody really listened. Kazu and Kenta don't have enough time to finish their breakfast as most members of the group were rearing to go. He checks the time and finds that it's about six in the morning.

As they go, it become apparent that Kazu and Kenta were bringing up the rear of the group. He pauses to look at them. Rika says, "I'll walk with them. This is just one of the reasons why they shouldn't be here." He shrugs and says, "Just try to be civil with them, Kazu doesn't like to be bossed around and Kenta will follow his lead." Rika looks at him and then nods. "I'll try to remember that." Rika says and both Renamon and Rika wait for Kazu and Kenta to draw closer so they can continue to walk.

He sighs and continues on his way. He easily catches up to Guilmon and Henry. Terriermon is riding on Henry's head and Jeri and Leomon were behind Henry. Just as they have been walking for over an hour, a large group of old data heads towards them from the right.

They all stop walking as the data rolls pass them. He suddenly has this bad feeling and it proves true, for behind the pink balls a large red data stream comes toward them at an alarming rate. "Run for it!" He yells out.

They all race forwards, then he stops and turns to see if Rika and them were making out. It seems that Renamon is carrying the pair by the scuffs of the shirts. They were running toward them, but he cries out, "Rika!" The data stream picks them up and they all stop to stare at the spot that the data stream picks them up at.

He just sighs and just knows that Rika will be in a horrible mood by evening. He just hopes that Renamon will be able to handle the solution between the two boys and a grumpy Rika. He sighs and Jeri asks, "Now what?" "We'll meet up with them in time." Henry answers. He nods in agreement with that statement. "I just hope that Rika doesn't hurt Kazu and Kenta too much." He says. All nod at that statement.

(----Rika----)

She feels soreness in her arms and legs. She sits up and looks around. They were in a forest and she then spots Renamon in a tree, looking around. "Are you alright?" She asks her partner. "I've been better." Renamon replies. She just nods at the statement and looks around for the two idiots. She walks right up to where they're lying and says loudly, "Get up, idiots."

They soon sit up and Kenta asks, "Where are we?" "Looks like a forest." Kazu says. She sighs and says, "We're also alone. The others didn't get picked up by that data stream, so you better listen up and listen well. You'll do as I tell you or I'll just leave you on your own without Renamon for protection, got that?" She gives them each a glare for good measure. The pair nods frightfully. "Good." She says and turns to where her partner is.

Renamon jumps down and says, "There a mountain range ahead. I think we'll find a way back to the desert there." "Hey! What wrong with sticking it out in this forest? I mean, they'll be looking for us and this place has tons of food and water! Why leave this place behind?" Kazu asks. "Cause it also means that there's many Digimon living in this forest and they might not like trespassers." She says with a straight face.

Renamon nods in agreement with her, for she just took a shot in the dark with that comment. "We better go now. Who knows what saw us land." Renamon says. They start walking, knowing that Kazu and Kenta will follow. "Did you mean that?" She asks softly. "There is most likely many Digimon in this forest. I just don't know what they'll do when they encounter us." Renamon replies. She nods slightly in acknowledgement to this statement.

After a few minutes of silence, Kazu and Kenta began talking about what kind of Digimon live around here. She just tries to ignore, but after a whole hour, she turns and snaps, "Shut up! You're alerting the whole forest to our presence! Do you want to encounter a big bad Digimon that badly?" Both look stunned and then Kazu says cockily, "O come on! We're been walking around here for a few hours! Nothings going to attack us, you were just trying to scare us, right Kenta?" Kenta says, "Right!"

She growls at the pair of them and before she says a single thing, she stares at the Digimon sneaking up behind them. "Renamon." She says simply. "On it, Rika." Renamon says as she leaps into action. She takes out her D-Ark and reads the data scan.

**J-Mojyamon**

Champion level Digimon

Attribute: Data

Rare animal type. Attacks are Jungle Bone and Jungle Punch.

She reclips the D-Ark to her belt lop and watches as Renamon evades the punches thrown at her. Then Renamon uses Power Punch to send the brown Digimon flying. "Jungle Bone!" The champion Digimon cries out and soon a bone is flying towards her partner.

Renamon jumps out of the path of the bone and uses Diamond Storm on the brown Digimon. The Digimon is knocked out cold and they run for it. She's not interested in having that Digimon's friends feel obligated to battle them over the deletion of their brown friend.

"I believe that proves how stupid you are. You talked so much that Renamon didn't scent that Digimon. So what are you going to do from now on?" She asks with her arms crossed and giving them a hard look. Kazu and Kenta gulp at this and glance at each other. "Um, be quiet?" Kenta asks. "That's correct. Lets go, the sooner we make it back to the group, the sooner I'll actually be able to get away from you." She says and Renamon and her start to walk towards the mountains yet again. This time either of the boys talked. She truly wonders how Takato can even be friends with them.

(----Takato----)

They found a spot to rest for the night. They haven't meet up with Rika and them yet, but he knows it's only a matter of time before the groups back together. He thought about scouting ahead, but they had two more close calls with data streams that he decided it wasn't worth it.

He kind of wished that someone brought binoculars so they could see what's ahead of them. He decided that they'd do watches, just to make sure that if any Digimon appears, they'll have fair warning. He took first, then Henry, and finally Jeri. He didn't feel like sleeping, he's worried about Rika and them. He knows it's silly, considering that Rika and Renamon make a powerful team, but they also have Kazu and Kenta, two boys that weren't taking this whole thing serious yet. They just thought that it's just some kind of adventure and a bit of a game. He wonders if when they get back, they'll have a different view about all of this.

He takes out his D-Tector and wonders when he'll encounter his Beast Spirit. He hopes that it's still in its totem form, for he truly doesn't want to hurt an innocent Digimon to make the spirit separate from the host. He'd feel even worst if he deletes the Digimon to get it.

He turns to look up at the orb in the sky. They came to the conclusion that the sphere is the real world. He smiles slightly as he turns to look at the cave where the others were resting. He pockets the D-Tector and continues to scan the plains before him. He notices pockets of old data, but nothing out of the ordinary about that.

(----Nobody's----)

The figure stands in the way of the motorcycle. The bike reeves up and charges the figure in leather. "I'm ready when you are." The Digimon says and with the grace of a cat, the Digimon steps to the side and in one single move, lands on the seat of the bike.

An armoured Digimon watches the scene below and notices the metal Digimon that came off of the bike. Soon the leather wearing Digimon is in control of the bike and the Dog Deva says, "Remember our deal, Beelzemon." "I remember, dog face. I'm just going for a test drive." The bike says and takes off.

The dog Deva looks up and notices the dragon Deva. "Follow him discreetly, Majiramon. I don't fully trust our newest allie." Caturamon says. The dragon Deva dips in his flight and flies in the direction of Beelzemon. "It's just Majiramon, Antylamon, and myself left to follow our master. How could these humans could ever delete Makuramon I'll never know." Caturamon thinks out loud. Then the dog Deva fades away.

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

They come across a village of Chucidarumon. They arrived around lunch and the brown Digimon offered them a chance to rest in their village. He didn't want to seem rude, so he accepted the invitation. His partner is outside playing with the small Chucidarumon as well as Terriermon is outside telling entertaining stories to some of them too.

So Jeri, Henry, Leomon, and him were inside talking with the elder of the village. It seems that they're having trouble with a motorcycle. It also worries the Chucidarumon that the bike hasn't shown up yet. He was thinking of scouting around in hopes to find out why this bike hasn't shown up yet.

But surprisingly, Jeri and Leomon volunteered before he could. He also could see that Jeri wants to prove herself to the group and didn't argue. They'll be leave after lunch.

He heads outside with Henry and calls Guilmon in for lunch. Terriermon is right behind the red rookie. He pauses and asks, "Something's wrong, huh?" Henry sighs and says, "I don't think it's a good idea to help these Digimon with their problems." He blink and replies, "If it comforts you, I don't think feel anything dangerous around here. I think if that bike were still around that it would have shown up already. Jeri feels like she needs to do this and I'm not going to stop her." Henry looks surprise by his argument. "I hadn't looked at it that way. Your right, I did notice that look in Jeri's eyes. I guess it'll give Rika and them a chance to catch up." Henry says. He nods and they both head inside the hut.

(----Rika----)

'_It's as if yesterdays lessen is forgotten already! They're coming real close to receiving smacks on their heads!'_ She thinks as they eat by a small stream. Renamon was kind enough to go foraging around the forest, leaving her with the two idiots that make Guilmon look like a genius in her opinion.

Ever since Kazu and Kenta started chatting this morning, both Renamon and her have been more alert to what's going on around them and that's hard to do with the pair chatting away. She already feels her headache get worst as they continue to chat away.

The pair finally stops talk and stare at something behind Renamon and her. She sighs and turns to find an angry horned Digimon. The Digimon snort and says sharply, "Can't you two do something about them? They're cutting into my meditation time!" She sighs and says, "I tried, trust me. It goes into one ear and out the other." The four legged Digimon just shakes it's head in sympathy. "Anything I can't do to help you on your way?" The Digimon asks.

"Do you know how to get to the wasteland?" Renamon asks. The Digimon turns to fact behind her. "Keep following this path and you'll find a stair case. Just climb it, it should take you there." The Oryxmon says simply. "Our thanks, patient one." Renamon says. The Digimon nods and walks away.

She turns and says, "I believe that proves my point once more." The pair swallows hard and they nod nervously at that. They soon finish their lunch and they soon follow the directions that the horned goat-like Digimon told them. Once they come within sight of the staircase, Kazu says, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" She rubs her temples and soon they hear the pair scream out help.

"You think Takato will mind if we show up without them?" She asks her partner curiously. "I think they'll give the Digimon indigestion. I believe we're stuck with them whether we want them or not." Renamon says. She sighs and they head off to see what's wrong.

They weren't all that surprise at what kind of Digimon is before them. It looks to be a herd of Sheepmon. She counts about ten of the armour Digimon. She sighs and asks, "Can't we just sit up here an laugh our butts off?" Renamon thinks about it and then says, "Just for a few minutes." They then let themselves laugh at the fact that Kazu and Kenta were calling for help because of some sheep Digimon.

Then one of the Sheepmon cries out, "Wool Grenade!" They stop laughing and watch as the two boys evade the attack. "Ready, Renamon?" She asks her partner. "Ready, Rika." Renamon says. She takes out a card and soon Renamon Digivolves into Kyubimon.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon cries out. The mini foxes hit the ones closest to Kazu and Kenta. She races through the herd and grabs the two boys on her way towards the staircase. "Hey!" Kazu says and she cuts him off by saying, "Run now." They soon are on the first few steps of the stairs when they hear explosions; this just gives them more incentive to continue on their way up the stairs.

They are half way up when she turns to find Kyubimon busy fighting off the remaining Sheepmon. She takes out a card and says, "Digimodify! Hyper Speed activate!" Soon Kyubimon deletes the one blocking her path to the stairs. Once she's certain that Kyubimon is following, she continues on her way up.

They finally get off the stairs and onto the desert ground. Both Kazu and Kenta were busy proclaiming their love of being safe on the ground. She lets out her breath when Kyubimon steps out of the ground. She hugs her partner around the neck. "I'm glad you're safe. Who knew that Digital sheep could be so dangerous?" She says. "I guess that just shows you that you shouldn't take things at face value." Kyubimon says. She nods at that and they turn to watch Kazu and Kenta spit out the dirt from their mouths.

)-()-(

They found shelter in a cave and both Renamon and her decided that they'd be the ones standing guard. They divide it into two parts, Renamon took the first shift and she'll have the second. It's currently five in the morning and other then a few yawns escaping from her, she's wide awake.

Renamon and her had a very long talk with Kazu and Kenta and it surprised them that the pair were finally becoming serious about this. They promise to try their best to tone it down and to use caution from now on. It's hard to know if they really mean it, but something in the way they straighten up and the odd look in their eyes convinced her and Renamon.

She notices some kind of dirt getting kicked up into the air. She hides inside the cave, not sure why she's hiding, but trusting the feeling. It couldn't hurt and it's not like she retreating either. She just doesn't like whatever is heading their way.

She keeps track of the time and can hear the roar of an engine as it passes by. She waits for a full hour before move out and she noticed tire tracks by the base of the rock. She relaxes when she tracks the tracks leading away from their hiding spot.

"What's wrong?" Renamon asks. "Something passed by. I hid in the cave until it left." She admits. Renamon gives her a questioning look and she adds, "I just didn't like whatever it is. I guess Takato's rubbing off on me, huh?" Renamon move and looks down at the tire tracks. "Or you're finally listening to those feelings." Renamon says. She looks thoughtful and shrugs it off. "Who knows? I'm just want to get back with the group as quickly as possible." She says.

(----Takato----)

He knows that Henry was worried about Jeri and Leomon, for they haven't arrived last night. They both stare out into the distance, as if willing Jeri and Leomon to appear. Then commotion happens behind them and they turn to see what's the matter.

"Jeri! Leomon! Great to see you unharmed." He yells as he draws closer. Jeri waves at them and Jeri runs over to them. "Takato! Henry! I think we got a bit of a problem. You see this little guy?" Jeri says and holds up a shining metal thing. "This is MetalKoromon. He used to ride on that motorcycle. It seems that a Beelzemon now rides the bike. It gets worst, Beelzemon has some kind of deal with the Deva." Jeri finishes.

He blinks at MetalKoromon says, "It's true! I was there." Henry says, "I guess that this village doesn't have to worry about that bike anymore. I wonder just why a Mega level Digimon would work with Ultimate level Digimon? This just doesn't make any scent." "Momentai! It doesn't change anything, right?" Terriermon asks. "Terriermon's right. All this does is add a new character in our quest. The good thing is that we know about this and when we encounter him, it wouldn't be as big of a shock it could have been. Thank you MetalKoromon and specially you Jeri and Leomon for scouting around and finding him." He says. Jeri looks embarrassed and Leomon simply nods in agreement.

They soon told the elder what happened and the village is relieved to have the threat gone. They soon continue on their way. He just hopes that Rika and them stay out of this mega's way. He doesn't want anything to happen to them.

They also didn't have any new leads but to head to the site of where Beelzemon acquired the motorcycle. They decide from there. He also is a bit relieved that they haven't heard any news concerning his Beast Spirit, for this means that it's still in it's totem form and not bonded to a host. It made capturing it all that simpler.

)-()-(

He blinks as he finds tracks by these stairs. Guilmon takes a sniff and says, "I smell Renamon." He checks the time and finds that almost nightime. "So, should we continue on until we find them? It most likely will take all night to do so." He informs the group. "They need to know about Beelzemon, so we might as well." Henry says. The other echo Henry's decision and he just nods. "Lead on, boy." He says. "Okie dokie, Takato." His partner says and they continue onwards.

Jeri in time rests on Leomon's right shoulder after darkness falls. They continue following Guilmon until they find a large rock. They continue on, but they did note the faded tire tracks passing at the base of the rock. They decide that Beelzemon just continued on without searching around the area.

It means that Rika and them are fine and that they're catching up. The darkness reseeds from the light and it's day once more. Jeri is walking once more and Leomon is kind enough to carry a sleeping Henry and Terriermon. He doesn't feel the need to sleep and from the look of things, neither does Guilmon.

Jeri asks, "When do you think we'll meet up with them?" He thinks about it and answers, "Hopefully before nightfall, around noon I believe." Jeri thinks this over and nods thoughtfully, "Considering it's Kazu and Kenta with Renamon and Rika, they'll be taking breaks. Maybe we'll carry them sooner." He nods as he thinks about it. "One can only hope, right?" He says. Jeri nods at that and they continue on in comfortable silence.

When Henry woke up, the partner to Terriermon opted to walk with a sleeping Terriermon. He checks the time and finds it to be 9:21 am when the Terriermon says, "I think I see something in the distance!" He looks to where Terriermon is pointing and he see objects sitting around. He truly wished that he had a pair of binoculars to see if the objects were people or not.

Guilmon picks up the pace and they do to in order to keep up with the virus rookie. They draw closer and the items soon take shape and those shapes are Renamon, Rika, Kazu, and Kenta. "Hey you guys!" Terriermon yells out. He kind of envies that, running was taking too much of his breath to yell out his greetings.

Once they heard Terriermon, they hear Kazu yell out, "Hey you guys! Long time no see!" Guilmon slow up and so do they, soon they're walking towards the foursome and he's relieved to notice that none of them look harmed. He smiles and says, "Nice to see you too." Rika crosses her arms and says, "You know how much trouble these two got me in? Next time, someone else baby-sits them." "Hey to you too, Rika." He says. If he didn't know any better, he thought he saw Rika blush. He sighs and decides that she's just hot; he turns to Kazu and Kenta. "What kind of trouble did you get into?" He asks them.

Both look guilty and Kazu says, "We kind of didn't stop arguing and a brown Digimon snuck up on us. Then we raced ahead and into a herd of Sheepmon. We set them off and once thing lead to another and we promised to use more caution in the future." He blinks and wonders just what happened with the Sheepmon, but deciding that he might not want to know, he lets it go.

He and Henry share shrugs and he says, "I think you deserve the right to tell them about what we learned, Jeri." Jeri looks down at her feet and the four missing members of the group look puzzled at Jeri. Leomon places a comforting hand on Jeri's shoulder and Jeri gathers her courage to begin. He sits down next to his partner. Guilmon's already fallen asleep and he yawns. He suddenly feels tired and he lies down by Guilmon. He soon falls asleep by his partner.

(----Rika----)

They finish listening to what they founded out and they soon noticed that Takato is busy catching up on his sleep, but then so is Guilmon. Leomon had also fallen asleep during them talking and though Jeri looks fine, as does Henry.

"Both Henry and I rested when Leomon carried us during the night." Jeri explains. Things click and she felt kind of sorry for the three of them. Her thoughts turn towards what happened this morning. "Some guy passed by the cave while they were sleeping." She says. Henry nods and says, "We noticed. Most likely Beelzemon." She sighs and feels even better that she hide when she noticed the dirt. She doubts they stand a chance against a Mega level Digimon when they still have trouble with the Devas.

"You think if he finds it, that he might stand a chance against him?" She asks Henry. Henry's eyes flicker to where Takato rests and says, "I think if he combines the two." She remembers what Henry is hinting at and she agrees. "But he can delay him long enough for us to get way." She adds.

"Can someone fill me in here?" Kazu asks. Kenta adds, "Just who are you talking about?" They both sigh and Jeri answers, "It's private. Takato might tell you when he thinks your ready to hear it." They didn't look convince at this but they didn't press it.

So she stays with Takato, Jeri, Guilmon, and Leomon as Henry with Terriermon takes Kazu out with him scouting and Kenta went with Renamon. She decides to help Jeri pratice with her cards. She knows that it'll help Jeri battle.

After a good hour, the others returned and she plays Henry. Jeri watches and Kazu and Kenta just whisper to each other, what about, she doesn't really care. She prolongs the battle to show Jeri how it usual goes. She does cream Henry, but not as quickly as she could have.

Takato, Leomon, and Guilmon wake after another two hours. They soon continue to head north. They all sigh as another data stream heads towards them. "Just when we all get together." She hears Takato murmur to Guilmon.

As one they race out of the path of the data stream, but it follows. It's Takato and Henry with Terriermon that get pulled into the data stream. Guilmon cries out, "Takato!" She blinks and stares at those remaining with her. She's quiet happy to have Jeri with her, for if it had continued to be just Kazu and Kenta with her…

(----Takato----)

They land by a beach. He sighs as he pulls himself up. He then gets off the sand and walks over to help Henry right himself. "Great, where are we?" Terriermon asks once he sits up. "At the beach, I think." He answers. As Henry picks up Terriermon and he hears something beeping.

He reaches for his D-Tector and pushes the buttons to bring up the map. He then studies the map that it displays. He turns to that direction; he stares at the open plain with a few shrubs. He takes a step towards the direction but pauses to look over at Henry. "I don't see why not." Henry says. "Momentai! We're here to make sure to snap you out of it if you go crazy!" Terriermon says.

He smiles at that and nods in agreement with that. They head off in that direction; he keeps checking the map on his D-Tector as they pick their way over the land. Soon the map beeps and shows that he's standing over it. He glances at Henry and Henry shrugs. He studies the ground under him and notices that it seems that there's a stone slab where they're standing.

Terriermon uses his Terrier Tornado to uncover the stone slab. On it is the image for the warrior of Light. He holds out his D-Tector and the slab becomes data, which enters into his Digivice. He keeps it on hand and they descend into the tunnel. They find a spiral staircase and they climb down. The torches are on fire as they walk down in the stairs.

After thirteen minutes, they reach the bottom of the stairs. He enters the camber before them. Henry picks up a torch to light the camber. They both stare at the totem resting on the pillar. He takes a step forward and steps on something. The camber rumbles and a Digimon blocks their view of the spirit.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

They back away from the red Digimon. Henry takes out his D-Ark and says out loud the Digimon's information.

**Vermilimon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Attribute: Data

Dinosaur type. Attacks are Reformat and Verm Blaze.

The Vermilimon reminds him of Monochromon, but only red. The Vermilimon roars and sends a fireball their way. They dodge it and they press themselves to the walls. The listen as Vermilimon growls and stomps around, shaking the whole place.

They didn't say a word and he transforms into Enlilmon. Terriermon steps into the entrance and uses Bunny Blaster on Vermilimon. After the fireball is sent, he charges into the camber with Hydra drawn. He cries out, "Ebony Slash!" Vermilimon roars out in pain and he enters the camber. He's stunned at the size of it, but refocuses into on the ultimate level Digimon.

He's lucky that Vermilimon can't lift his head up that high to shot out those fireballs. "Verm Blaze!" Vermilimon says. He backs as far as he can get from the heat that Vermilimon unleashed. He growls and charges Vermilimon head on. He cuts off the nose horn of Vermilimon, the Digimon roars out in pain and cries out, "Reformat!"

Before his eyes Vermilimon glows red and data recompiles to become the horn once more. "O." Is all he can say to that. He now wonders just how to defeat Vermilimon. He guesses that during the whole reformatting occurrence that Vermilimon can't move or it'll cancel the healing, but the problem was his attacks aren't strong enough to do much damage during that period of time.

Something glows and he turns to find his Beast Spirit coming to him. He takes out his D-Tector and cries, "Spirit!" The totem heads right into his D-Tector. "Slide Evolution!" He cries out and he feels the change occur.

His arms become leather bat-like wings and he grows nine-foot tail with five wicked barbs growing around the end of it. His body grows to be thirty-two feet, which starts from the back of his skull to the tip of his barbed tail. His neck is seven feet long as well as long and slender. He has a four-foot long skull with short pair of dark green horns growing on his head. The beast he based his Beast Spirit on is the mythical Wyvern. The colours for the beast spirit were dirty brown and dark green. The symbol in yellow his forehead. The armour like scales are dark green and appear from the tip of his nose along the back of his neck and back to the tip of his tail. Around his talon legs are four toes with three-inch long talons. Cerawmon thrives in battle and all of his attacks are energized from the element of Light.

His emotions rages through out his being. He roars in a much higher pitch tone and launches himself at the challenger. His only thoughts were simple and direct. _'Kill! Kill! KILL!'_ He slashes out with his talon feet and snaps at the eyes of the Vermilimon. The clawed thumb on the wings dig under the armour of the red Digimon to help keep him on his enemy. The wings are folded up tight so that his enemy can't ruin them.

He soon successes in blinking the one eye and pushes off the red Digimon, his enemy roars in pain and he motives in the air to latch onto the other side of the face to blink that eye. "Reformat!" His enemy cries out and he lands on the ground. He pulls himself onto his legs and with his wings folded up tightly; he begins to attack Vermilimon with his folded wings and his jaws. He spins around and uses his Tail Mace on the red Digimon's head. The glowing aura retreats and he once more limbers over as quickly as he can to renew his attack on Vermilimon. He uses his wings and moves much like a gorilla would, but he's talons scrap the floor as he moves.

Vermilimon's scent becomes fearful and that only increases his need to kill his enemy. He uses all of his strength to launch himself into the air. His wings open and attack Vermilimon by using his Tail Mace attack. How it works is he would dive bomb Vermilimon and his tail would do damage as he flies up, the tail would swing down and then up. Vermilimon's cries of pain continue.

Soon his enemy doesn't get up and he lands once more. He moves cautiously towards the unmoving Digimon. He pause and then ends Vermilimon's life with a simple and quick bite to the neck.

He roars out in victory and begins to feel the damage he had taken. He blinks as something moves into the chamber. He growls and feels his strength return as the figures draws closer to him. He hears the sounds that the tall figure says, but he moves his head down and hisses threateningly. Then he snaps his jaws within an inch of the tall ones body. He stares into the eyes and he can tell that the figure didn't try to attack. He relaxes a bit and his energy once more leaves him.

He doesn't know what the sounds the Digimon and creature say, he only knows that he's getting tired. He is sore from his injuries and he doesn't feel threatened by the pair before him. He curls up and lets himself fall asleep.

(----Henry----)

He sighs as Cerawmon curls up and falls asleep. "I can't believe he snapped at you! You should have let me teach him a lessen!" Terriermon says. He shakes his head and draws closer to his friend. "He was just testing us to see if we're a threat, Terriermon. You noticed how once Vermilimon was gone that he began to flag until he noticed us? I think his incredible comes from the adrenalin and one he doesn't feel the need to fight, he begins to feel the injuries he substance during the fight. It also why he's sleeping now, he drained and he needs his rest. I think its safe to leave him here and forage for food. I think snapping him out will take a while and the least we can do is gain his trust right now." He says.

Terriermon just sighs and nods. He leaves his pack with Cerawmon and they head out for look for food. He knows from reading that story about those Digidestined humans that transformed into Digimon, that the first time using of the Beast Spirit is the hardest for the individual. He's glad that Takato didn't do anything he might regret later.

He just hopes they have enough time to snap Takato out of this. He doesn't like the idea of being separated from the others for very long. He does know on thing for sure, it's that Cerawmon's whole defence was to be as offensive as possible. He noticed how the strategy was to keep the enemy totally defensive as possible. Cerawmon prefers to over power the enemy with brute force and though Cerawmon looks kind of scrawny, he packs more of a punch then he lets on. But then it might come from all of the adrenalin pumping through him.

They find some eatable roots and they continue to explore around. They might be in this area for a few days and it's good to know the lay out of this area so they know where to hid if something attacks them and they're not willing to fight it. He just hopes that Cerawmon is omnivorous; he doubts he'll find any fish in this place.

)-()-(

He gently touches a bruise on Cerawmon's left shoulder. He knows that Cerawmon stiffens and then relaxes. Cerawmon turns and continues to eat the roots before him. He then plasters the bruise with some healing herbs cashed together. He can't believe that just yesterday Cerawmon defeated Vermilimon and already is feeling more energetic. Surprisingly, it seems that Cerawmon remembered them from yesterday so they didn't have to worry about getting tested by the beast spirit.

It also seems that because of that simple test that Cerawmon trusts them almost completely. He would like to think that it's cause Takato's memories, but he can tell that Cerawmon doesn't understand what they're saying, but the tone.

He moves and heads touches Cerawmon's wing. Cerawmon looks at him with the glowing green eyes and then opens the wing as he shifts his weight to his right wing and legs. The tail lies flatly on the ground as support. He once more plasters the herbs onto the spots with bruises.

He finishes and moves back to let Cerawmon flex his wing. Cerawmon then look under the wing and then over it. Then it folds up, just not as tightly as it was before. He sits down by some rubble as he observes his friend. The roots are all gone and Cerawmon turns to look him in the eye. They're an indicator that the Beast Spirit is in control.

Cerawmon pause and looks to the stairway. Cerawmon growls and then the growls turn into hisses. Cerawmon's whole frame, he whispers, "Terriermon." His partner wakes up and looks at Cerawmon. "Trouble, huh? What kind of trouble Lassie?" His partner asks. He sighs and wonders why Terriermon is comparing Cerawmon to some herd dog from a film.

He gets up and Terriermon follows. "Just stay here. I'll be back, ok?" He says gently and encouragingly to Cerawmon. The dragon like Digimon pauses and stares at him, he feels Cerawmon's gaze at him as they walk up the stairs.

He just pokes his head out of the ground then hears a click of a gun. He slowly moves to look at the one holding the gun. He blinks as he finds a pair of red eyes. "Get up slowly, human." The Digimon informs him. He moves slowly out of the hole and soon another gun appears in the other hand. "You too bunny." The Digimon holding the guns orders.

He has a really bad feeling about this. He just prays that Cerawmon doesn't do anything foolish.

(----Takato----)

He can smell the angry and arrogances of this intruder. He also can smell the fear coming from the odd creature that made his injuries feel better and from the small Digimon. His heart rate increases and he need to kill this threat increases once the he smells _satisfaction_ come off this enemy to be.

He moves silently over the ground, trying his best to keep his talons from scratching the floor as he goes. He feels being fill with strength and his rage builts as well. He can hear the sounds from above him, but he a part of him knows that he should understand what they mean. He moves to the beginning of the stairs and they're too small to hold his weight. He also can't see a way to fly up either.

He pauses and studies this once more. He can feel the energy from the stairs and he thinks one word. _'Open.'_ The stairs move out of the way and he can soon see sunlight filtering down. He steps into it and absorbs some of its energy to help heal him quickly.

He freezes as he hears a cry of distress coming from above him. He leaps into the air and as quickly as he can, he roars out his challenge as he emerges from the ground. He snaps at the guns that the enemy has aimed at … _Henry_ and _Terriermon_. The Digimon curse and he begins to think of things as he circles over the ground moving Digimon and human.

He blinks as memories surge through his mind and he screech out in pain that he's in. Remembering hurts his brain, but it also helps him understand what needs to be done. He shouts out in a rough voice, "Solar Storm!" He flaps his wings, aiming at the mega level Digimon. Soon light dances around the demon lord and Henry with Terriermon run for it. He dive bombs the pair, picking them up carefully, and flees. He's happy that Henry has his backpack with him, he doesn't want to head back to retrieve it from the cavern.

"Thanks, Takato!" Henry says. "What are friends for?" He asks in his rough voice. "I don't suppose I can ride on your back, huh?" Terriermon asks. "Later." He says simply. He doesn't know just where they're headed, but he's happy to be among friends.

(----Rika----)

She can't believe that they ended up in a data stream themselves. They only lost Takato, Henry, and Terriermon just yesterday and now they found themselves in some weird place where it's mostly snow and gears. Though lucky, Guilmon has a lot of supplies, for it seems that Takato kept Guilmon from eating all of it in a few sittings. They also kept Kazu and Kenta from doing the same.

"Hey! Look, it's a clock!" Kazu yells out. She just ignores the visor boy and focuses in on the clock. "It looks like a something is keeping the second hand from moving." She says. They head in close to the clock and examine it.

"Should we pull it out?" Jeri asks. "I don't know. It's there for a reason, we should just leave it alone." She replies. "Aren't you a tiny bit curious about why someone doesn't want the second hand to move?" Kazu asks.

"Don't touch that!" They hear someone say. They turn to find a walking clock heading their way. Following the animated clock Digimon is a gear Digimon. "Why not?" Jeri asks. "If the second hand lands on the twelve, then something really bad happens!" The clock Digimon answers. "Yea!" The gear Digimon says. "That's it?" Kenta asks. "That's it." The pair of metal Digimon replies.

"Hey, wait! Your humans and you have Digimon, does this mean that you're Tamers?" Clockmon asks. "Then you must have come from the real world!" Hagurumon says to their partner Digimon. "We have been to the real world." Renamon acknowledged.

"It's not in there very well." Guilmon says and they all turn in time to watch as Guilmon accidentally destroys the clock. They all just stare at the large rookie and Guilmon says, "Oppsie?" The ground begins to rumble and soon they all turn around to watch as a large orange dragon Digimon emerge from the ground. Jeri and her take out their D-Arks and read the info on the orange Digimon.

**Megadramon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Attribute: Virus

Dark dragon type. Attacks are Dark Side Attack and Parry Force.

"Its an ultimate." Jeri says fearfully. She says, "Renamon?" "I'm ready Rika." Renamon says. Jeri gathers her courage and says, "Leomon?" "Ready." The champion Digimon says and takes out his sword.

She swipes a card and soon Renamon Digivolves into Kyubimon. The fox and lion charge the orange dragon. "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon shouts. "Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon roars out. The attacks hit the ultimate dragon on his side.

Megadramon grunts and uses his tail to send Kyubimon and Leomon flying. Both champion Digimon flip around so they land on their feet. Both Digimon share a look and they split up. Megadramon growls as Kyubimon attack using Fox Tail Inferno and when Megadramon focuses in on her partner, Jeri's partner would then use Fist of the Beast King on Megadramon. Megadramon tries to keep track of both, but Leomon and Kyubimon aren't making it easy, they keep moving around and attacking just when Megadramon focuses on one of them.

Just as Megadramon starts to say, "Dark Sid…" Some other Digimon growls out, "Desolation Claw!" "Great, another one!" She growls out. Jeri has her D-Ark out and reads it out the information on the new Digimon.

**Cyberdramon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Attribute: Vaccine

Android type. Attacks are Desolation Claw and Cyber Nail.

"That's one mean Digimon, that for sure." Kazu says. Kenta nods in agreement with his friend. Then a new voice says, "How did the clock get destroyed?" They all turn and she narrows her eyes as she looks at Ryo. Guilmon pipes in, "I broke it. Sorry." Ryo looks stunned and shakes his head. "I've never seen a Digimon like you before." Mr. Perfect says. "That's cause Takato created me! I wish Takato was here…" Guilmon says sadly.

They all turn to watch as Cyberdramon, Leomon, and Kyubimon bring down Megadramon. Then Cyberdramon says, "Cyber Nail!" The attack hits Megadramon head on and the orange Digimon breaks into data. Leomon sheaths his sword and Kyubimon walks towards her.

Cyberdramon growls at Leomon and Ryo tells his partner, "Cyberdramon! Stand down!" When Cyberdramon doesn't obey, Ryo takes out his Digivice and an energy rope moves to grab Cyberdramon's arm. Ryo pulls on his Digivice and says, "I said, stand down!" Cyberdramon stops growling and turns his back on Leomon. The rope unties itself from Cyberdramon and disappears back to where it came from.

She snorts as Kazu and Kenta start drooling over the so-called 'Digimon King.' Then when Jeri asked why Ryo's nickname is the 'Digimon King,' the pair starts off by listing tournaments that Ryo won and even mentioned his win over her. To say that she's less then pleased would be a forest fire being called a campfire.

"Lets go for a walk, Kyubimon." She says to her partner. She turns and heads off in a random direction. She'll be back when she feels calm enough to be in his company.

)-()-(

It's evening when they arrived in this odd town. The buildings were crocked and the placed lacked colour. She glances around as Ryo leads them around this area. Soon they find a house and Ryo says, "I usually sleep at the castle, but it's nightfall and Knightmon is roaming the halls right now, so this will just have to do." "Whatever." She replies and soon sits down. The others group around and talk among themselves; she could careless at the moment what they're talking about. She just wants to get some sleep, she feels her partner by her and soon she lies down on the floor. She feels Renamon's heat from her back and begins to relax; soon she's having dreams about a certain goggle wearing kid and sky gazing.

To be continued …


	11. Chapter 11

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

They woke to find some glowing beings chirping at them. She blinks and stretches. She gets up and one of the beings takes her hand and leads her outside. She is confused as to what's so important as she finds herself outside the house.

"Rika!" Calumon's voice cries and a blur of white launches itself from the ground and at her. She carries Calumon and hugs the little guy. "How did you escape from that dog?" She asks. Calumon stares into her face with his great green eyes and says, "That mean Digimon got struck by this beam of light and I then searched around for someone to play with, but only these guys were happy to see me." "You know, we're happy to see you too, Calumon." She informs Calumon. "Really?" Calumon asks. "Really." Jeri says.

Calumon and her turn to find Jeri, Leomon, and Renamon standing at the door. Calumon jumps from her arms and into the air. Jeri picks Calumon out of the air and gives the white Digimon a hug. They then walk inside the house once more. _'One objective down.'_ She thinks as they begin to wake the others to show them that Calumon is with them once more.

(----Takato----)

He grins as Terriermon dances out of Henry's reach. After their encounter with Beelzemon, he landed on the rocky part of the beach after a good two hours of flying. He transforms back into normal form. They then went about foraging for food and fresh water.

They slept on the tallest rock without them any of them doing watch duty. As to why Terriermon is dancing around is cause Terriermon has the COM device. It seems that it picked up a clear signal when Terriermon was playing with it. "Terriermon! Can I please have it? I want to E-mail Yamaki to tell him that we're fine." Henry says. Terriermon stops and looks sheepish at Henry. "I just wanted you to say please." Terriermon say as he give the COM device to Henry.

He then says, "Momentai, Terriermon." Terriermon sends him a glare and then cracks a smile. He grins and they turn to watch Henry work the COM device. "Any reply?" He asks after a few minutes. Henry sighs and says, "We lost the signal, but I did get a message through." Henry then repacks the COM device in his pack.

He looks out at the ocean and asks, "You think a staircase is around here somewhere?" Henry shoulders his pack and says, "Who knows? For all we know, it's underwater." Terriermon make a face as he says, "But I don't need a bath!" He shares a glance with Henry as Henry says, "I don't know it having a bath every six months is healthy, Terriermon." Terriermon huffs and turns his back on Henry.

He sighs and looks away. "Guilmon." He says softly. "I'm sure that Guilmon's fine, Takato. I mean, Rika's with the group, right? Also need I remind you that we're the ones that Beelzemon are after right now?" Terriermon says. He nods at that and says, "So, how do we shake him off our trail?" Nobody answers that.

"We might want to be moving as we think about this. I mean, what if Beelzemon finds us just standing around here thinking?" Terriermon asks suddenly. "He's right Takato. We should be moving on." Henry says as he picks up his partner from the ground. "You're both right. Lets go." He says. "What? No divine guidance?" Terriermon jokes. He turns and blinks at Terriermon. "Terriermon!" Henry says. "No, he's right. It's just being here, it confuses me. This whole place just feels so alien to me that I haven't felt comfortable with feeling my way around, but I think I can try to pinpoint Guilmon, even if he's on a different plane then us." He says and closes his eyes to help kept him from getting distracted.

He finds himself in a colourful mist with the colours red, yellow, blue, and black flowing through it. He calms himself down and listens for his heartbeat. He concentrates on the sound and then searches for it beyond him. The rainbow mist disappears and he hears Guilmon's heart beat. He then slowly moves away, trying to remember the path as he goes. He nods before he opens his eyes.

"We need to head into the ocean. It'll help us get to the others." He says as he pins towards the water. "You're kidding? Right?" Terriermon asks. He shakes his head and says, "Just trust me on this, the way out of here is out there, at the bottom of the ocean." Henry then asks, "How do we breath under water? It's not like we have any diving equipment on us."

He looks thoughtful and a thought occurred to him. "Maybe if we think we can, we will. I mean, think about it, when we think we need to eat, we feel hungry, right?" He says out loud. "You think it'll work?" Henry asks doubtfully. "You never know unless you try." Terriermon says and then tries to whisper to Henry, "I knock him out and you tie him up." "I heard that, you know." He says dryly. Terriermon chuckles nervously and Henry nods slowly. "Let's try that, I don't think Beelzemon will think of following us." Henry says and that decides it as they begin towards the water. He just hopes that they'll find it in time. Something is stirring and he doubts it'll be anything good.

(----Rika----)

It's been two days since Calumon found them and they found themselves back on the desert wasteland plane and surprisingly, Ryo is still with them. She also just wishes that Ryo just left, but she didn't want to be left alone with just Jeri having a partner. As much as she hates to admit it, Ryo's help against Beelzemon is desperately needed. They haven't had a run in with the mega, but that either means that he's after Takato, Henry, and Terriermon. She just hopes for their sakes that they founded Takato's beast spirit.

Ryo is leading them to another plane so they're not that easy to find. She just hopes they find it soon, for she doesn't feel comfortable with the tracks they're leaving as they walk. Ok, maybe she's being oversensitive about this, but that doesn't make it any less true.

"What's that?" Jeri asks as she points at what seems to be a top of some large tree. "That's will take us to a swamp area. It's a good thing that the Digital World doesn't have bugs or the swamp will be crawling with them by the millions!" Ryo informs them. She doesn't say a thing as they draw close to the top of the tree.

They watch as Ryo show them how it's done. They slowly make from branch to branch. Some of them move more gracefully then others, like her partner. Renamon was leaping from branch to branch as she goes.

It takes them an hour to climb down off the tall tree. They all wait for Kenta to jump down. "Come on, Kenta! You're holding up the group!" Kazu yells at Kenta. "Ok, here I go!" Kenta says and closes his eyes as he leaps off. Leomon catches Kenta and puts him gently on the ground.

"Thanks Leomon." Kenta says and Leomon nods his head slightly in acknowledgement. "You, that's really odd." Ryo says. "What?" She asks. "I don't hear the songs of the Gekomon. They're usually singing up a storm by now." Ryo replies. Cyberdramon growls in agreement with Ryo.

They then start walking through the swamp. After a good thirty minutes, they find an Andromon lying by a lake. They races over and Jeri asks, "What could have done this to him? He's all beat up!" "Who knows, lets find some place to patch him up, ok?" Ryo says and motions Cyberdramon to pick up the android Digimon.

"Is that smoke coming from over there?" Kazu asks as he points at the cloud of smoke appearing over a patch of trees. They soon find a factory. Cyberdramon lays the ultimate level Digimon on the ground and a Gekomon approaches them. "What do you want?" The elder Gekomon asks. "We need help with this Andromon we found. He's hurt pretty badly." Jeri says. "No way! It's his own fault that he's like this!" The elder Gekomon shouts, waving his crane at Andromon. "What did he ever do to you?" Kazu asks. "Yea!" Kenta echoes. The elder Gekomon says, "I'm only telling this story once and that's it, so listen carefully…"

)-()-(

She looks up at the lid, trying to figure out how she got into this container. After they listened to the story, they received a few data packets from the Gekomon and they left. Ryo and Cyberdramon decided to talk things over with the Gekomon, so Leomon picked up Andromon and they moved away from the factory.

It surprised her when Kazu volunteered to fetch the water. Kenta went to get firewood for the fire to help boil the water. They had also borrowed a pot to boil the data packets in. Then Kazu stayed by Andromon's side and even poured the water over the android's wounds. After the third time, Andromon transforms into Guardromon. After a few minutes, Guardromon woke up and they introduced themselves to the Digimon.

Soon Guardromon takes off as Ryo and Cyberdramon arrived. They founded the crazy Digimon throwing a large bolder into the lake and sending out a challenge to Orochimon to show and fight. Sadly, the eight-headed snake appears and after Cyberdramon and Leomon attack the snake, it backs off, though it stared at Jeri before leaving.

They were fast asleep when Orochimon kidnapped Jeri. They then thought up a plan. They didn't know where the island that is Orochimon's base is located, but they bet that the Gekomon knew though. They had Guardromon stand in front of the caravan that is leaving the factory. One thing leaded to another and she founds herself getting inpatient with this plan.

"Why are we doing this again?" She asks softly. "To take Orochimon by surprise so he doesn't have time to use Jeri as a hostage." Renamon whispers softly. "Shh, quiet! I think we're almost there." Ryo says softly. Cyberdramon moves the lid a tiny bit and they hear the container's wheels scrap the ground and then squeak.

"We brought more shakes, O snakey one." The elder Gekomon says. "Now!" Leomon roars as he breaks the container. Cyberdramon follows soon after; they left Guilmon at the factory, for they didn't have enough room for the red Dino. Cyberdramon takes to the air as Leomon grabs Jeri to move her away. "Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon growls out, the attack hits one of Orochimon's metal heads. Guardromon uses Guardian Barrage to take out another head made out of metal.

Renamon stays back, just in case Cyberdramon and Leomon's attacks fail and Orochimon goes after the humans of the group. Cyberdramon takes out yet another metal head and all Orochimon does is laugh. "What's so funny?" Kazu asks cluelessly. "Fools! Those were only simulations!" Orochimon says. Before their eyes, the heads recompiles. "I think we need to get that one that's not metal." Jeri says.

"Cyberdramon! Go for the middle head!" Ryo orders his partner. "Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon roars and charges towards the organic head. One of the metal heads shoot forward and rams Cyberdramon out of the air. "I think we need to change tactics, Ryo." She informs the so-called 'Digimon King.' "Got any bright ideas, Rika?" Ryo asks. Before she could reply, they turn to see Jeri says, "Digimodify! LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave activate!" They turn to find Leomon glow black and his eyes change colour to glowing red. "Darkness Wave!" Leomon shouts and from Leomon's mouth, the attack shoots out and hits the only head that's not made out of metal.

Soon Orochimon's data floats away and they all congratulate Jeri and Leomon. They all turn to see a ball of light hover in front of Kazu. It turns out to be a Digivice. "This means that Guardromon's my partner! O man!" Kazu says and hugs the large hunk of metal that is his partner. "Now I'm the only one without a partner!" Kenta shouts out. They all laugh and then she asks, "How are we going to get back to the factory?" That stopped many in their tracks as they consider this.

(----Takato----)

They were resting in a cave filled with water. He can't believe that his idea turned out to be true. They've been searching around the ocean bottom for the last four days. They were getting close though, he can just feel it. It also helps that these strange Digi Gnome, as Terriermon calls them, appear some times to lead them a few meters in the right direction before disappearing.

He also has been checking in on where Guilmon and the others are and found that they're on the move. He didn't know if they've had an encounter with Beelzemon yet, but he doubts that. Beelzemon knows that they're in this area and the mega most likely doesn't know where the rest of the group is, so it's more then likely that Beelzemon will be searching around for Henry, Terriermon, and him.

His musings end as Henry's left eye opens and closes for about six minutes. Then in watches as Henry makes a tremendous effort to force his eyes to stay open. Though this took a few tries before Henry finally doesn't have to force them open and get up off the ground. "Morning, Henry." He says, grinning. Henry yawns, "Morning, 'kato." Henry stretches his arms and head back. Henry then stands up off the floor and walks to the cave entrance. Henry looks out and asks, "How long has it been daylight?" He checks his D-Ark and says, "For about forty minutes." Henry relaxes and then asks, "Can't sleep?" "I woke up about fifteen minutes before daylight appeared." He answers.

They then pick up their packs and Henry wakes Terriermon. Terriermon murmurs unintelligent things as the Digimon clings to Henry's shoulder. They then start floating and they start to swimming. It takes time, but they find some kind of cave. He pauses in front of it and then says, "This is it. Lets go." Henry follows him into the cave.

They see some Otamamon as they enter. He scans the cave as they move slowly into the cave. Then something shatters a rock. They look up and find a Divermon aiming a harpoon at them. "Hey! Wait, we haven't done anything!" He cries as he holds up his hands. The Divermon pauses and turns to look at the Otamamon, the little blue Digimon nod in agreement with what he says. "Sorry, it's just, I'm very protective of my friends." The Divermon says as he lowers his harpoon. "It's alright. I think we understand why you're so protective of your friends. Tell us though; you know how to go to another world from here? One that's not made out of water?" Henry asks.

"A world not made of water? That's crazy talk! But I think I know a way to leave this world. Follow me!" Divermon says and he leads them to some kind of pipe. "I've seen Digimon enter this and not return. I think this is what you're looking for." Divermon says. "Thanks, Divermon. Ready Henry?" He asks. Henry and Terriermon then enter the pipe just after him.

They travel through the pipe and they soon begin to see through the pipe to this large bubble with what looks to be a library. They aim for the building and they enter the building. They move through hall with tons and tons of books resting on the bookshelves. They also spot smoke like Digimon lighting the spaces between the shelves.

They in time find some closed doors. Henry and him look at each other and then he moves forward to open the doors. When they enter into the room, one of the first things they noticed was this large Digivice hovering in the room. They all just stare at the ghost figure resting at the desk at the front. The ghost stirs as they draw near; the ghost moves his hat and looks at them sleepily. "It's been a while since I've meant anyone solid." The ghost says. He blinks at the ghost and asks, "What are you? You look like a human, but your transparent." This time the ghost blinks and says, "I'm human. So what are you two boys doing here in this dream?" The ghost asks.

Henry takes over after a minute of silence. "I'm Henry Wong and this is my partner, Terriermon." Henry says, and before Henry could continue the ghost man says, "Henry, you say? Then you must be Tao's son. I'm Shibumi, a old friend of your father." "What's that large D-Power doing here?" Henry asks. Just then a group of Digi Gnomes appears and some circle around Henry and him, one Digi Gnome circle around Shibumi before joining the other two over by Henry and Takato. "It's an Ark…"

)-()-(

They stand inside the ark shape ship on their way to find their friends. He kind of likes this way of traveling then on foot, though. They all had a lot to think about, for their encounter with Henry's dad's friend really made them think. Odd as it seems, he never laid eyes on a blue card until he summoned it to have Growlmon Digivolve into WarGrowlmon to battle the tiger Deva. He also showed Shibumi his D-Tector, only to learn that Shibumi didn't have a clue why it stores data of his fallen foes.

He didn't say anything about the spirits that are stored inside of the D-Tector or about knowing what it can do. He still couldn't see why the Digi Gnomes made his spirits of Shifting Chaos and Guilmon real, or had to have they made two separate Digivices instead of a single Digivice. But then they now have a better idea how they became Tamers, he just hopes that none of them will lose their Digital partner. He knows he couldn't bear to be without Guilmon or his spirits. They were a part of him as different ways. Guilmon his best friend and the spirits were there to help him protect those he cares about.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

They haven't encountered Takato, Henry, and Terriermon yet and they're getting worried. One of the things they worry about is that Beelzemon has them and is currently torturing them, maybe using them as bait. Jeri, Leomon, Renamon, Guilmon, and her firmly believe that they're fine, mostly because they know that if worst came to worst, Takato could always spirit evolve into Enlilmon to help kick butt.

Then there's the chance that Takato found Cerawmon, his beast spirit. For all they know, Takato could be on a rampage through one of the planes of the Digital World. It's could happen, for from the story about those Digidestine that spirit evolve, most of the Digidestine lost control of themselves during their first use of their beast spirit, hell Takuya even attacked his friends. Oddly enough, Guilmon doesn't believe this reason.

So they're left wondering about what's going on with Takato, Henry, and Terriermon. It's getting close to night and they were stopped when Growlmon says, "I hear Takato." Kazu says, "I don't hear anything." "GUILMON!" They hear Takato's voice shout. They all turn and as a data stream comes towards them, a large dragon rams into Cyberdramon. "You guys help your friend! We'll handle this guy." Ryo says. They nod as they charge into the data stream; Growlmon is the first to reach it though.

They soon land and find Rapidmon trying to detain Beelzemon. Takato is currently holding a really scared kid and at his feet is a brown version of Terriermon with two extra horns. _'Lopmon.'_ She thinks as she identifies the brown bunny. "Takato!" They shout and Takato turns towards them. They race towards him and the girl. "Wish we could have met up again under better circumstances." Takato says as he puts down the little girl. Jeri moves to comfort her and Takato adds, "This is Susie, Henry's little sister. Her partner is the ex-rabbit Deva, Antylamon. Susie, you'll be alright with Jeri, ok?" Susie nods, she bites her lip as she noticed the trail of tears running down the girl's face.

They turn to find Growlmon flying into the ground. She pulls out a card and transforms it into a blue card. Takato mimics her and they say it at the same time, "Matrix Digivolution!" Growlmon Digivolves into WarGrowlmon and Renamon becomes Taomon, skipping her champion form. As she watches the battle, she notices that Kazu and Guardromon are heading to Henry. She wonders just what happened that could cause the normally calm boy to be an emotional wreck she sees before her. _Then again, I might want to skip it.'_ She thinks as she returns to watching Beelzemon beat up on their partners.

It's clear that Beelzemon was in his own class as he easily punches WarGrowlmon out of the air and into the ground with a great deal of force. Taomon and Rapidmon weren't doing any better, either. Parts of Rapidmon were becoming fuzzy, much like the pictures that Kenta tried to take in the Digital World, it wasn't a very encouraging sign truth be told. Taomon is breathing heavy and trying to conserve as much energy she could for an attack.

It just didn't look good and Beelzemon seems to be enjoying this. She turns slightly to see Takato's reaction and it's the first time that she has ever seen Takato's eyes is that of a freezing rage. WarGrowlmon tries to protect Rapidmon from Beelzemon's Double Impart. It hits WarGrowlmon in the back and the cyber Dino collapses.

Beelzemon takes a step towards Rapidmon then before Beelzemon or anyone could do anything, Takato screams, "That's enough, Impmon! You think you're powerful, but you're not! The strength you're using comes from someone else, doesn't it? Therefore you're only proving how weak you are by continuing to use that power. So stop trying to kidded yourself and just leave already." They all just stare in astonishment at Takato for knowing that Beelzemon and then at Beelzemon to try to see the imp they remember from the real world. "It is Impmon, I should have recognised that scarf he has around his arm." She can hear Taomon say. Beelzemon is still frozen and both Takato and him were staring at each other, either is blinking.

Then Beelzemon growls as he says, "I'm not Impmon any more. And I don't care how you know that, but it's going to be the last thing you ever say, goggle head." Beelzemon take aim at Takato and Takato ducks onto the ground. She sees a flash of white and knows that what Takato's going to do. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" Takato cries as he kneels. A ball of light surround Takato and soon a large dirty brown and dark green scaled Digimon is revealed.

Beelzemon says, "That was you? How the hell did you that? On second thought, I really don't care." Beelzemon pulls the trigger and Cerawmon simply leaps into the air. The arms turn out to be wings and Cerawmon cries out, "Solar Storm!" The attack hits Beelzemon in a whirling display of yellow light flashing around Beelzemon. Cerawmon dive bombs Beelzemon and they watch as the barbed tail increases in size, the spikes moving about so there's a spike on each side. "Tail Mace!" Cerawmon growls out and as Cerawmon begins to soar just above Beelzemon's head, the attack hits Beelzemon in the back, sending the mega flying into the dirt.

She turns to where WarGrowlmon should be, but only finds Guilmon lying there. She watches as Terriermon pulls himself up off the ground. She turns and is relieved to find that her partner is still an ultimate and also seems to be recovering as Cerawmon and Beelzemon battle it out.

Speaking of which, she returns to watch Takato as Cerawmon getting the better of Beelzemon. She can almost see Cerawmon's yellow eyes glow. "Is it just me or is Takato getting stronger?" Kenta asks. "It's all of the adrenalin going through Cerawmon's body. The more Cerawmon battles, the stronger he gets, during battle he doesn't even feel his injuries either. He took out a Vermilimon all on his own, it was in the cave where his beast spirit was." Henry explains. They all flinch as Beelzemon shoots his guns wildly into the air in hopes of hitting Cerawmon. "Just what are you talking about?" Kazu asks. "We'll explain later. So, he'll win?" She asks. "I don't know. I just hope this will end so, for Takato's sake." Henry says. "Why do you say that?" She asks, puzzled. "Once this battle is done, Takato will be in no shape to help us. He'll be exhausted and we'll be luck if he remembers to change back after the battle." Henry replies. "O." Everyone other then Henry says.

The best thing that could happen, happens, Beelzemon runs out of ammo and Cerawmon is fine. Then Beelzemon decides to change tactics. The mega turns and begins to run towards Guilmon. Cerawmon notices this and dives to intercept the demon Digimon. Cerawmon takes the hit meant for his partner, Guilmon. "Takato!" Everyone shouts out at the same time.

The image of Cerawmon reveals Takato and the goggle wearing boy lies on top of his partner. "I wouldn't let you hurt Guilmon." Takato says clearly. "Feh! Say your prayers, kid." Beelzemon says. "Stop!" Taomon says and then adds, "Talisman of Light!" This hits Beelzemon in the back and Beelzemon turns to face Taomon, this allows Takato time to do something, anything.

(----Takato----)

He knows that he needs to wake up, but he can't at the moment. He stares at both of his spirits and they in turn part. "We'll help." Enlilmon says. "We give you our strength." Cerawmon says. Enlilmon finishes, "And our blessing." "Wait, does this mean I'll lose the pair of you?" He asks them. "We're just being overly dramatic is all. We just want you to know we'll support your Bio Merge with Guilmon." Enlilmon says. "It's just that you'd normally become one with one of us, then merge with Guilmon." Cerawmon explains. "Thanks." He says to the pair, they nod and they disappear.

He moves forward and finds Guilmon standing on a hill, staring up at the full moon. He approaches Guilmon and his partner turns to him with a big goofy grin. "They said you'd come. So we're going to do this?" Guilmon asks. He laughs and says, "I think somethings were always pointing us in this direction. This will be different then when I Spirit Evolve, how different I'm willing to find out." Guilmon nods and the reach out and touch each other.

"Guilmon Bio-Merge too…" Guilmon says once they wake. "Gallantmon!" They say in a unified voice. He finds himself in a sphere of red light. He feels the power that they share as Gallantmon. _'This is way pass cool!'_ He says. _'I know, Takato. Just look how surprise Beelzemon is!'_ Guilmon says. They look together at the demon Digimon and he cracks a smile.

"It's time you face someone your own level, Beelzemon! Justus will be served!" They say as one, their voices mixing together. "You think you stand a chance against me? I defeated you as both WarGrowlmon and as that freaky mon! It's you who should be worried about what I'll do!" Beelzemon shouts and tries to use his Darkness Claw on them, but they use the lance to block the attack and then the shield to force the other mega back.

They then start to trade blows, but it's clear that the damage that Beelzemon took when he was Cerawmon is slowing down the biker Digimon. They didn't really want to really harm Beelzemon, but they'll not stand by and let the biker mega kill one of their friends.

Beelzemon lands close to Taomon and before he could interfer Beelzemon grabs Taomon by the neck. Rika shouts out, "Digimodify! Alias activate!" Beelzemon absorbs the data form of Taomon, but before the biker mega could turn to delete Renamon, Leomon uses his Fist of the Beast King. He sends Beelzemon flying just as Beelzemon injuries Leomon. He kneels and puts his hand over the wound. He can't stop it from slowly deleting Leomon.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, but I promise that Beelzemon wouldn't absorb your data, my friend." He says, he turns to see Jeri crying into Henry's chest. Henry puts a protective arm around her. He looks to where Beelzemon is and finds that Beelzemon is only holding onto the ground with one hand.

'_I need your help on this, O spirits of Shifting Chaos. I don't want to absorb Leomon's data, but I also don't want it lost at the same time. What can I do?'_ He asks. _'Takato, look!'_ Guilmon says and he stares at the D-Tector in their hand. The last of Leomon's data frame transforms into a data flow, then it begins to flow into his D-Tector. Once all of the data is within his D-Tector, it disappears.

He then says softly, _'I'll find a way to bring him back, Jeri. All I need to do is figure out how to get the data out of the D-Tector.'_ Guilmon hums his agreement, then they move as one to face Beelzemon. The mega level Digimon has just climb up and is staring the sobbing form of Jeri. He sighs and tells Beelzemon, "Just go, Beelzemon. A good friend and comrade has just been deleted. If you want to continue this, we'll do it later." Beelzemon swallows and moves onto his bike and takes off.

Once the mega is out of sight, Guilmon and him unmerge into their usual selves. He holds up his D-Tector, he looks up at where Jeri is still crying and remembers what he promised. He'll figure out a way to reformat Jeri's partner by using his data. He just hopes they have time to come up with a way to do that.

Just as they're walking towards the group, something appears behind them. He freezes as some kind of armoured dog lands just a few feet in front of them. He watches as Terriermon blocks the transformed dog Deva attack on Lopmon. Rika uses a modify card and Renamon's attack sends the dog Deva flying. Then Guardromon uses his Guardian Barrage; Kazu had swiped two cards to make a combo, the attack keeps the Deva down.

He races forward with Guilmon keeping pace. He takes out his D-Tector and Spirit Evolves into Enlilmon. He takes to the air and one in range of the Deva, he cries out, "Blazing Ancient!" The attack finishes the Deva off, soon the data from the dog Deva enters into his D-Tector. He transforms back into his normal self. Guilmon catches up to him and they move together towards Jeri.

Rika moves up to where Renamon is laying, they move pass each other as they head in different directions. He stops in front of Jeri, he says, "I'm really sorry, Jeri. We shouldn't have gone as easy on him as we did." Jeri says, "The two of you did more then most of us could do. I mean, when you were Cerawmon, you did more damage then all when WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon were fighting. Then when you were Gallantmon, you two had the power to wiped the floor with Beelzemon, but you reframed from doing so. You two had more honour then Beelzemon had, you shouldn't feel guilty about Leomon's death." He sighs and they all just stand around in silence, in honour of the bravery of a very righteous Digimon.

After ten minutes, Kazu and Kenta finally look at him and Kazu asks, "Since when have you've been able to transform into a Digimon?" Kenta adds, "First you keep the fact that you're a Tamer from us, then you forget to mentioned about this ability to transform into Digimon? Just what kind of friend are you?" He blinks a few times and then before he says anything Henry says, "He was only trying to keep you safe. I mean, you can't tell what you don't know, right?" The pair looks thoughtful and then Kazu says, "We'll forgive you. Only if you'll let us have take pictures of you Digimon forms." He says, "Ok." Kazu and Kenta high five each other and make plans on how to make money off the pictures they'll be taking of him.

"Thanks Henry." He whispers to Henry. Henry smiles and reply; "I don't think they'd be able to keep it a secret for long, once we get back home." He nods and then looks at the bridge before them. He then follows the steps to the large spiked tower. He frowns as he realized just who's base it most likely is.

He then looks over towards Lopmon and sees how Susie is hugging the brown rookie. He then looks to where Rika and Renamon are; they're slowly making their way to the group. He looks to find Guilmon busy with Calumon. Terriermon is looking a bit worn, but fine all things considered. He spots Jeri sitting by Guardromon, looking at her D-Ark. He doesn't feel the need to look at either Kazu or Kenta; he turns to find Henry looking over at Jeri. He places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Henry looks at him and smiles sadly.

"So, we need to confront who ever is living in that tower then." He says as he turns to look at the spiked tower. "I don't want Susie or Jeri to come with us when we do." Henry says with conviction. He nods and says, "I'm sure that Kazu and Kenta will be delighted to stay with them. Lopmon will want to come with, though. Let's wait for an hour, that way our partners have time to recover, ok?" Henry looks relieved at his idea and nods his agreement. "I'll talk with Susie and explain why she needs to stay behind." Henry says. "Say that you want her to try her best to cheer up Jeri. It'll make her feel important and it might help Jeri forget for a while." He suggests to Henry. "You're a great leader, Takato. I'll try that, thanks for the suggestion." Henry says, then heads to where Susie and Lopmon.

He watches Henry kneels down and begins to chat with Susie. He looks around for Rika and walks towards the red head. "Hey." He says to Rika. Rika snaps out of her thoughts and replies, "O hey, goggle head. What's up?" He says, "I'm wondering if you'll come with Henry and me to the spiked tower? Henry wants his sister and Jeri to remain behind, and I think Kazu and Kenta will remain behind to watch them. Lopmon will most likely be coming with, so?" Rika snorts and says, "We came this far, why should I continue on? I'm not letting you have all the fun, goggle head." He grins and says, "I feel safer already." He then turns and heads to where Guilmon and Calumon are, he wants to know if Calumon will be fine coming with them.

(----Rika----)

She can still hear what Takato told her, it keeps repeating in her head. _'I feel safer already.'_ She knew that Takato hadn't meant anything by it, but she can't help but wonder with Takato. The way just thinking about her make her feel… oddly, it a mixture of security, a feel of safeness, and light headed. She couldn't pinpoint when she started to feel like this towards Takato, but ever since Takato went up against IceDevimon, she really began to reconsider her initial reactions towards Henry and Takato. Most notably would be her outlook on Digimon.

Her musings are cut short as Takato waves a hand in front of her face. "Hello! Earth to Rika. Come in Rika." She hears Takato say. "Huh?" She replies. "It's time to head out." Takato says as he offers his hand to her. She blushes lightly as she takes it. Takato pulls her up on to her feet. She hangs behind, letting Takato and Guilmon to be in front. "Rika!" Calumon shouts and she soon is holding the white Digimon in her arms.

"You feeling alright, Rika? Your face was kind of red." Calumon asks. She sighs and says, "It's nothing, Calumon." "If you say so, Rika." Renamon says as she appears to her left. She sighs and mouths, "I'll tell you later." Renmon nods and they start off towards the start of the bridge. She focuses on the task at hand, hopefully pushing all thoughts of Takato out of her head. She doesn't need to have her feeling towards interfere with the coming battle. She knows that Takato and Guilmon can take care of themselves, so she just needs to worry about Renamon and herself.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

They're watching as two sovereign Digimon, Azulongmon and Zhqiaomon, fighting it out be for their eyes. Taomon is busy moving the shield around, so they don't get hit. Rika's partner is exhausted from protecting them during their first confirmation with the phoenix Digimon. He doesn't really know just what they're arguing about, but he knows that Zhqiaomon is overreacting to what Azulongmon is trying to say to the fiery sovereign. He's also getting angry about Zhqiaomon's pig headedness.

"I'm getting tried of this! We need to stop them from fighting each other! It's not doing anything but wasting energy that could be used for other things!" He says. The others echo his sentiments on this. His right hand hovers over his pocket with his D-Tector. He eyes the lightning and hears the thunder that echoes throughout the raging storm cloud. He sees flashes of Azulongmon's blue body and of Zhqiaomon's red body.

He finally decides to intervene between the pair of mega level Digimon. He doesn't want to have Guilmon involved, but he doesn't think Cerawmon could handle two-mega level Digimon at once. He looks over at Guilmon, they're eyes meet and from Guilmon's side of the link, the rookie says. _'Let's do this!'_ He nods slightly at this and Guilmon walks over towards him.

"What can we do to stop them? I mean, when Terriermon and I were MegaGargomon, we didn't even faze Zhqiaomon." Henry says. "I feel so helpless! What can we do?" Rika asks. "We do what we always do, you guys. We just run head first into a fight and hope for the best!" He says once Guilmon is by his side. Both Henry and Rika look blankly at him and he adds, "We came this far and we still have a long way to go, but I know we'll make to our journey's end. I just hope I can knock some scents into Zhqiaomon before this storm gets any worst. Wish us luck!"

Then before they could do or say anything, him and his partner leap out of the protective shield. They soon are covered in a bright light and Guilmon says, "Guilmon Bio Merge to…" Then they say as one, "Gallantmon!" They know what they need to do and they use, "Lightning Joust!" The attack hits Zhqiaomon's Blazing Helix, cancelling out the two attacks.

"Lets just see how strong this new Digivolution is, Zhqiaomon." Azulongmon says as they fly right at the phoenix Digimon. "This taint of human combining with Digimon will stop here!" Zhqiaomon declares and they begin to exchange blows. "We're not here to conquer the Digital World, Zhqiaomon! We don't want two friends to fight anymore! This battle is scentless!" They say as they finally pull back from each other.

"Why should I believe you, mmm? You care nothing of this world or if it lives and dies!" Zhqiaomon spats at them. "Why can't we just talk about this? We're wasting energy that could be used for other purposes! Why not listen to what Azulongmon has to say?" They ask as they block a claw from Zhqiaomon's right foot. "I don't need advice from an abomination like you!" Zhqiaomon replies as he puts some distant between them, they get into a defensive stance with the shield in front of them.

"Sonic Zephyr!" Zhqiaomon cries as he lauchs the attack. They move to their left and then shout, "Lightning Joust!" Before they get close enough, Azulongmon sends out some chain from his body. "He's right, Zhqiaomon! We're wasting energy that could be used on the true enemy." Azulongmon says. As the phoenix glares at them, it was something they'll never forget, says, "I'll give them a chance to prove themselves by handing over the catalyst." "What do you want with Calumon?" Rika asks as they head towards where Taomon lands the group.

They unmerge back into Takato and Guilmon. They watch as the waters part and reveal the land under the water. A drawing appears at the centre of the land mass. "To understand why Calumon is important to us, you must first hear about the early days of our world. In the beginning of the digital world there was just one layer of which now there are six. On that layer existed Digi Gnomes, baby Digimon and the true enemy. The true enemy went about destroying all there was until suddenly it stopped and buried itself deep within the digital world. As a result Digimon could Digivolve and grew to stronger and stronger levels." The dragon Digimon pauses. The drawing on the land changes as the shadow recedes. "Then how did the light of Digivolution become a Digimon? I know that you don't have that kind of power Azulongmon." Zhqiaomon asks. "I'm getting to that part, my friend. For as we the Digimon continued grow and Digivolve, we invariantly woke the true enemy. I hoped to convince the true enemy that we were not becoming too powerful, I wished for the light of Digivolution to leave our world in a different form. It would seem that the Digi Gnomes made the power to Digivolve into Calumon, granting me my wish." Azulongmon tells them.

They all think about this as they stared at the drawing in front of them. Then Henry asks, "Then what's the name of this true enemy?" "We don't know." Azulongmon says. "I believe I know that answer. My friends the Digi Gnomes were kind enough to bring me here." Shibumi says as he draws close to the group. He watches as the Digi Gnomes are around the transparent man. "Hey, it's Shibumi!" He says. "Who's Shibumi?" Rika asks. "He's a friend of my dad's." Henry answers. "Nice to see the both of you too, Henry. Takato." Shibumi says as he looks over at their group. "The name of the true enemy is D-Reaper." Shibumi says. They all listen as Shibumi explains what the D-Reaper is and what it does.

(----Rika----)

They had time to think about what Shibumi had said before he disappeared. They return to where Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Guardromon are. Calumon looks kind of sad about the fact that he's attracting this D-Reaper. Guilmon and Terriermon are trying to cheer the cream puff up, surprisingly it takes them only about five minutes, but that's a long time considering this is Calumon that they were dealing with.

They didn't know what to do and the land that Azulongmon revealed is now has a large gaping hole at the centre of it. They didn't know when it appeared, only that it's here. The two sovereigns were hovering over the gaping hole.

"It's working!" Henry suddenly cries out. They all turn to look at Henry and find that he's holding the COM device. "You received an E-mail then?" She asks as she moves to look over Henry's left shoulder, Takato was on Henry's right. "It seems that they have been working on an ark to take us back home. It'll be appearing tomorrow afternoon. I've got a counter that'll tell us when it's going to appear." Henry continues. "What's an ark?" Kazu asks. "It's like a ship, I think." Kenta says. "That's correct. We just need to make it to the spot we arrived at when we first came to the Digital World." Henry says.

They were relived about that and then they turn to watch a white glowing tiger Digimon and a two headed glowing green turtle Digimon heading towards Azulongmon and Zhqiaomon. She takes out her D-Ark, as does Takato. Her's shows the turtle Digimon and she reads out the info.

**Ebonwumon**

Mega level Digimon

Attribute: Vaccine

Animal type. Attacks are Phantom Mist and Black Hail.

Takato reads out the tiger Digimon's info.

**Baihumon**

Mega level Digimon

Attribute: Data

Animal type. Attacks are Vajra and Iron Armour Claw.

As they reclip their D-Arks to their belt lops, Kazu points as he shouts out, "Isn't that Cyberdramon?" They all squint their eyes at where Kazu is pointing. They then blink as Cyberdramon begins to descend into the gaping hole with Ryo. "I don't think Ryo wants Cyberdramon to enter that hole." Kenta says. "Geeze, you think?" She says sceptically.

She turns to look at Renamon and says, "Well there's not need for all of us to go. Ready Renamon?" The yellow fox Digimon replies, "Of course, Rika." They start head for the bridge, once they walk a few steps a bubble surrounds them and they're speeding off into the direction of the ruined tower.

"You think we'll make it in time?" Renamon asks. "How should I know? This is Ryo and Cyberdramon we're talking about." She admits to her partner. Renamon nods her head in agreement. "True, but how long before they're overwhelmed by the D-Reaper? I don't like the sounds of this enemy, Rika. Everyone we've fought has usually been a Digimon, whatever this thing is, it's no Digimon." Renamon says. "To quoth Takato, 'We'll do what we usually do. We just run head long into a fight and hope for the best.'" She says to her partner. "You really like him, don't you?" Renamon asks. She blushes lightly and says, "Whatever gave you that idea?" "Just a thought." Renamon answers and she is left wondering if anyone else has noticed her reactions to Takato. She especially hopes that Takato hasn't noticed, she decides not to think about it and focus at the task at hand.

They soon arrive at the ruined tower and they make their way onto the ground that surrounds the gaping hole. Once they're at the edge, they see some kind of red flowing blob. For some odd reason, she doesn't like that blob and as they watch it hit one of the flowing pieces of land, it deletes it with a simple touch. She glances at Renamon and they share a look, then before she could change her mind, she begins to climb into the hole. Renamon follows a second after.

As they move deeper into the hole, they spy more of the red blobs moving up out of the hole. Just as they make is a few feet into the pit, they see Zhqaiomon dive into the lower part of the hole. They find a path that leads downwards and they begin to walk it. After five minutes, they watch as the phoenix Digimon raises out of the pit, she notices that the sovereign Digimon is missing part of his wing.

That unnerves her, but she's resolved to find that bone head, Ryo. It takes a good twenty minutes before they spot Ryo trying to retrain Cyberdramon. "We need to leave this place, Cyberdramon! This isn't the time to fight!" They hear Ryo tell his partner. "I'm not leaving until I do something!" Cyberdramon growls as he tries to ignore the energy whip around his one arm.

"It seems you need help." She says as she jumps onto the same ledge as Ryo. Ryo turns his head slightly towards her and says, "That would be nice, Wildcat." "Don't call my that!" She says to Mr. Perfect. All that does is make him grin and then pull some more onto his D-Ark. "Just why did he drop into this pit?" She asks curiously. "Cyberdramon said he spotted something entering the pit, he wanted to stop whatever it was." Ryo explains. "That's helpful." Renamon says. "I might be his partner but that doesn't mean I know what goes through his head all the time." Ryo replies.

She looks over at Renamon and they reach an understanding on a level either knew they had. She moves to the edge of the ledge and looks down to find more blobs coming. "Cyberdramon wants something to happen, huh? We'll do something alright!" She says and then leaps over the edge of the ledge. "Rika!" Ryo shouts. She feels Renamon behind her and she holds her D-Ark to her chest.

"Renamon Bio Merge to…" Renamon says. "Sakuyamon!" They say in a duel voice. _'I can feel our strength, Renamon!'_ She says. _'I know, Rika. Lets do this!'_ Renamon replies. As one they say, "River of destruction, hear our song. Heed us and follow." They move upward with a large tower of it follows them. "O River of Chaos, feel our might as we collect our power. By beauty and by love, we swing our staff! Terrible before our might!" They finish saying as their attack hits the flowing red mass. It deletes all of it and it clears the way down. They see Ryo swipe a card through his D-Ark and watch as the pair of spears are tossed into the sides of the small hole. Then Cyberdramon uses his Desolation Claw on the rock around the small gap. The rocks fall on top of the spears and they watch as the rocks and the spears create a plug.

With that, Cyberdramon picks up Ryo and they fly out of the pit. They continue towards the group and they look in awe as they study their mega form. _'Lets hope that plug holds a bit longer.'_ She says to Renamon. _'It wouldn't hold for long, though. The D-Reaper is too powerful for that plug to keep it at bay for very long.'_ Renamon says. She agrees and they unmerge, she watches as Takato smiles brightly at them and he says, "I'm glad you're back, Rika. Renamon." Before anything else could be said, the four mega level Digimon move towards them.

"This needs to be done, Azulongmon." Zhqiaomon says. "It's Calumon's choice, he is more then just the catalyst of the Light of Digivolution." Azulongmon says. Then Azulongmon says to Calumon, "We need your help, Calumon. Will you help us now?" Calumon's ears grow large and then Calumon says, "I'll try." They watch as Calumon moves before the four sovereign Digimon.

They all watch in awe as Digi Gnomes appear and circle Calumon. Calumon closes his eyes and soon light dances around Calumon's tiny body. Then an image of an angel like being appears behind Calumon. Then a flash of light occurs and they all close their eyes. When they open them, the Digi Gnomes aren't circling Calumon. Calumon descends tiredly towards the group she catches the white Digimon.

Then Digimon begin to appear from all over the Digital World. Some they could identify, others they can't, but they're all certain that they're all mega level Digimon. They all turn when something lands hard behind them. Kenta moves and helps out a really tiny pink Digimon. "Is this guy a mega?" Kenta asks. Kazu pulls out his Digivice and reads off the info for the pink Digimon.

**MarineAngemon**

Mega level Digimon

Attribute: Vaccine

Pixie type. Attacks are Kahuna Waves and Ocean Love.

Kazu finishes reading the info and Kenta then receives a hug from the pink mega Digimon. Kenta gets MarineAngemon to fly over towards where the other mega level Digimon are gathered. They watch as a huge tower of D-Reaper erupts from the pit. "Time for us to go." Henry says. "Hey, where's Jeri?" She asks as she looks around.

Just then Jeri walks over from behind a rock. Henry looks relieved and they all start to follow Ryo towards a way to the wasteland layer of the Digital World. She wonders if they'll make it home alright. She really hopes so.

)-()-(

She really doesn't know why their doing this, Takato offered to go, but they volunteered. So here they are, racing towards the spot where this Ark is going to be appearing and Kyubimon is running flat out. In her arms rests Impmon.

They notice that Takato has transformed into Enlilmon and is waiting for them. She nods to Enlilmon and as they leap into the air, Enlilmon moves under to help them towards the Ark. It works as they enter the Ark, Enlilmon transforms into Takato, as Kyubimon becomes Renamon. "I told you not to worry about them, Ryo." Henry says to Mr. Perfect. "Ok, so it's the first time I've seen anything like that happen before. Its not every day you see a kid transform into a Digimon right before your eyes." Ryo replies.

As it quits down, they listen as Guilmon talks to the screen of the Ark. As the Ark moves with all of them on it, something moves inside of Kenta's pocket. Out comes MarineAngemon with a D-Ark. "Does this mean you're my partner?" Kenta asks the pink mega. "Yip!" MarineAngemon says as the little guy hands over the D-Ark to Kenta. "I can't believe I'm partnered to a mega!" Kenta cries out.

Impmon wakes up and asks, "Why are you talking to that screen, pinapple head?" Guilmon replies, "The Ark is a real good listener." They all move to look at the red ball under the screen. "You're saying it's alive?" Henry asks Guilmon. They all turn to look at Takato, the goggle wearing Tamer just shrugs. "My feelings are really missed up, but I'll trust Guilmon on this one." Takato says.

They then begin to feel the Ark shake as the winds become stronger. Then suddenly, they're moving backwards. "What's wrong?" Ryo asks. "I think the tracks gone." Henry says. "Now what?" She asks. "Maybe if we ask the Ark real nice, it'll continue on without the track?" Takato suggests. They all turn and Guilmon cries out, "Please take us home, Ark! We all have friends and family there." "Please! We need to get home to our worried parents and family. Please try to take us home." Takato says. Henry's pack beeps and Henry takes out the COM device. They all watch as Henry sets the COM device by the red ball.

Then before their eyes, two wires appear and link up to the COM device. On the screen, they read, "OK." Soon the Ark stops its descent and begins to move forward. "Thanks, Ark. We owe you one." Takato says. They all nod in agreement with that comment. They can still feel the Ark shake from the winds outside, but the Ark continues on its way.

She looks over to Jeri, she sighs, knowing that she couldn't say anything to make her feel better. She just hopes that Jeri comes to terms with Leomon's death. She turns to Henry and watches as Henry gets this pained look on his face. She turns to look outside the back of the Ark. She watches as the Digital World shrinks before her eyes.

She closes her eyes and hopes that they Digimon luck battling the D-Reaper. It's all she can do, really. _'I just hope they'll survive.'_ She thinks, and then a flash of light occurs. She stands up and moves out of the Ark. She smiles as she spies her mother and grandmother. They're home.

To be continued …


	14. Chapter 14

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

He watches as Jeri leaves with Henry and Terriermon. He frowns at the scene. He can't help but feel that something's not quite right, but then he's upset over what's happening in the Digital World, so he dismisses the feeling.

He looks around for Impmon, but isn't surprise to find that the virus took off. He notices that Calumon is now trailing after Henry's group. He hopes that Calumon can help get Jeri out of whatever it is that's come over her. He's known Jeri for a long time and knows that this isn't normal.

Soon his parents take them to the bakery. His parents had made supper and they sit down to eat. After supper, he heads up stairs to take a bath. He also wouldn't mind getting out of his cloths, he's been wearing them since they started their journey into the Digital World and wouldn't mind some other colour skim then blue and brown. He think he has a orange shirt and a pair of black pants laying around in his drawers somewhere.

He pauses after he took off his shirt. He takes out that book with all of his information in it. He opens it up and looks through it. He soon finds the pages for Cerawmon. He reads the info and then he looks for his Fusion form, but isn't surprised when he can't find it. He shakes his head and then closes the book. He leaves it on the desk and continues to get undressed.

)-()-(

He wakes as Guilmon is shaking him. "What's wrong?" He asks sleepily. "It's here." Guilmon says. He frowns and asks, "What's here?" "The D-Reaper." Guilmon says. He blinks rapidly at this piece of information. Then he moves to sit up and then to stand. He moves towards the window and opens it. He looks around and doesn't see anything. He closes the window and leaves his room.

He finds the TV and turns it on. He soon channel surfs until he finds a channel with a picture of a large red mass. It's emerged close to the Hypnos building. He swallows as he stares at the TV. He turns and heads to the phone. He dials Rika's number, hoping that someone will answer.

"Hello?" A tired voice asks. "I know it's late, but can I speak with Rika? By the way, this is Takato." He says. He hears the phone get up down and then as whoever it is that's carrying the phone says, "Rika, Takato's on the phone for you." Theres sounds of grumbling and soon Rika says, "This had better be good, goggle head." "Find a TV and turn to station 23. You wouldn't believe what's appeared." He says. He hears Rika curse, but she moves out of her room.

Soon he hears a click as Rika turns on the TV. He begins to hear the same voice on Rika's end as on his. "O fuck." Rika says into the phone. "O fuck, sounds about right." He agrees. "You tried Henry?" Rika asks. "I don't thinks he's back yet from escorting Jeri home." He replies. They just remain silent as they both watch their TV sets.

"Now what?" Rika muses. "Don't know, but I doubt our parents will want us fighting that." He answers. "You got a point, goggle head." Rika says. "We can continue this in the morning. I'm tired and I'm sure you are too." He says. "Talk to you later then. Don't know if you'll get much sleep though." Rika says and then they both hang up the phone. He turns off the TV and heads back up stairs. He collapses onto his side of the floor. He hears Guilmon then lay down beside him. Slowly he drifts back into slumber.

)-()-(

He finishes packing his stuff, including the book. He's currently wearing a green shirt with an image of some company's logo. He has on his goggles as well as a pair of blue jeans. His D-Ark is clipped onto one of the belt lops and his deck is on his belt. He looks around his room and then closes his pack. His other suitcases were resting at the top of the stairs.

He shoulders the pack and walks out of his room. He then takes the large suitcase and heads down stairs with it. His dad takes it from him and he then heads back up to grab his two smaller ones. He walks out of the bakery with them and puts one onto the street. He then loads the other into the trunk and then picks up the other one. Once it's loaded in, he closes the trunk. He heads into the back seat and the van begins to move.

His parents rented a van to take them to out of the city. The military is busy trying to deal with the D-Reaper. The whole city is being evacuated of anyone not with the military. His parents have rented a house, it'll be where they'll be living until the D-Reaper is sent packing.

He doesn't know how the D-Reaper followed them, but he knows that he'll be back. He feels certain about that, he knows that it'll take a lot, but he's willing to bet that the others will also be joining him too. He knows he'll fight this thing by using his spirits or with Guilmon, for he's not just going to sit back and let his partner and best friend fight this thing.

'_The Digimon call you Chaos, D-Reaper. I have the spirits of Shifting Chaos, lets see who earns the that title, D-Reaper.'_ He thinks as the van enters into a busy street. He stares into the direction of Hypnos.

(----Rika----)

It's been three days since they returned. The D-Reaper is still growing and nothing the military does has any real effects on the red mass. She just knows it's a matter of time before she and the others join in. She stares out the window, in the direction of the Hypnos building. Her family hasn't had to move yet, but they might in a few days time.

"Rika?" Renamon asks. "I just can't stand doing nothing, Renamon. Not with it out there." She says. "I feel the same way, Rika. Should we go then?" Renamon asks. She thinks it over and says, "Let's do it, Renamon. Let's go."

Before she leaves gets a chance, her mother enters. "You're going out, aren't you?" Her mother asks. "Yea." She says in an uncomfortable tone. 'I know I don't want you to go. I can't stand the thought of losing you." Her mom says. "But I know you have to do this. Here, change into this." Her mom says as she hands over a T-shirt with the heart being whole. "We'll match." Her mom adds as she takes off her jacket. She smiles as she notices the shirt her mother is wearing. "Thanks mom." She says, her voice filled with emotions. "You do what you have to, honey." Her mom says.

(----Takato----)

He grins as they walk through the tunnel. He feels energized for the first time since the D-Reaper has appeared. He had just felt plain uncomfortable at the rented house with his parents. He had withdrawn into himself, for he was getting an overload of depressing feelings, mostly hopelessness and sadness. He doesn't know where those feelings were coming from, he just needed something to focus on and he founded it.

He can still feel those emotions, but he doesn't let them distract him. He reaches out to Guilmon from his side of the link and can feel Guilmon's joy and determination. He looks at Guilmon from the corner of his eye and then lets the connection slide slightly. He needs Guilmon to keeps him grounded emotionally; it was Guilmon that gave him the courage to finally come here and to snap out of the funk he had descended in.

The emotions were getting stronger as they go, but he steels himself from them. It'll take him time to dig deeper into those feelings, but that time isn't now though. He is wearing his blue hoody and his cargo pants, he feels better and more secure dressed in these cloths. He has his goggles in their usual place on his head and he can feel the weight of his D-Tector inside his pocket. His deck rests on his left side as his D-Ark hits his right leg as he walks.

They make it to the exit of the tunnel, over by the park where Guilmon makes his home. "Finally! I was getting depressed in there." Rika says as they walk out of the building. He feels the negative emotions almost flood out his scents, but then they subside leaving him feeling a bit weak, but fine. He blinks a few times and then his head clears. He gets curious looks from the others and he explains, "I've been receiving negative feelings since the D-Reaper appeared. It's been distracting." The others look concerned and Henry asks, "Are you should you can do this?" He nods at this, he could see that they're still concerned, but they trust him.

As they pass the park, they notice something funny. "Are those eyes?" Terriermon asks. "I don't know." Henry answers. Then the figures move closer to them. "What are they doing here?" He asks. "Do we care? Lets get out of here!" Rika suggests. They leave the park, they watch as the things moves up above the tree line.

They wonder around the city, avoiding the military as they do. It gets late and he suggests camping out at the school. They don't find much in the cafeteria, they find a room and they put some of the desks together so they don't have to sleep on the floor.

He can't sleep, he just felt too energized to sleep. He also thinks he can find the centre of where all this negative emotions are being sent from. He looks over at the others, he didn't want to leave, but he just needs to follow this flow of emotions. He looks out the window and he contemplates what he should do.

"Can't sleep?" Terriermon asks. He looks over at the rookie and nods. "I think I can find the focus point of all these emotions I'm receiving, Terriermon." He says to the Digimon. Terriermon moves away from the sleeping form of Henry and hops onto the closest desk. "You want to go, huh?" Terriermon asks. He nods at this, saying, "But I don't want to worry them." He glances over to the others and takes out his D-Tector. "Momentai! If you're not back when they wake up, I'll tell them where you went. So go already!" Terriermon says and he smiles as he nods.

He opens the window and he jumps out of it. He summons the data for his Beast spirit, Cerawmon. He transforms into Cerawmon effortlessly, he flaps his wings and grains high as he flyings through the night. He can fully feel the emotional current of negativity.

He notices that the military has noticed him, but weren't firing at him, which relieved him. He flies higher over the D-Reaper and his gaze is drawn to the twin towers of the Hypnos building. As he soars overhead, he spots some kind of robed being takes aim at him. He evades the attacking ball and pulls higher into the air. He notices the cord that attaches the being to the red mass below.

"It's some kind of drone." He whispers as he heads back towards the school. He finds whatever was inside the park fly towards him. He closes his wings and dives towards a spot on the ground. He even flaps his wings to help him gain speed, like a falcon. He passes the watchers without touching any of them and then suddenly opens his wings wide and shifts his weight around. He then gains height and speed, zooming quickly beyond the watchers. He finds a place to land and lands on a roof.

He breathes heavily after he lands. His wings fold up and he then slowly moves on all fours across the roof. He finds the fire escape and transforms back into his human self. He then climbs off down the fire escape. He reaches the street and starts to head back to the school.

He now knows where the focus point of the emotions and most likely the D-Reaper. He doesn't know why the D-Reaper is sending out those emotions, but he can hazarded a guess. He pulls out his D-Tector and says, "Leomon, I should have kept a better eye on her for you. I just hope we'll be able to get through to her before it's too late. This is going to be a real ugly fight; I hope I'll be able to unite the two of you." He then puts his D-Tector back into his pocket.

He wonders how Henry will take this turn of events. Though he doesn't have any real proof yet, but everything is connecting for him once he accepted that the D-Reaper is using Jeri. _'Or more acutely, Jeri's grief over mover then just Leomon's deletion.'_ He thinks, he just sighs and can feel the beginnings of a headache coming on.

)-()-(

They watch as Yamaki and his two associates disappear into the van. The van leaves and he hopes what information he gave to the three. He hears a sigh and turns to find that it's Henry that sighed. He smiles sadly, wondering just what Henry is thinking.

"So its time for us to give it a go, huh?" Rika muses out loud. He nods at that and says, "Their only drones, so there must be some kind of brain around the Hypnos building. It might also be where we find the real Jeri." They talked it over as they had walked to the bakery, the figured that sometime when they were battling Zhqiaomon to when Shibumi appeared it is when Jeri might have been drawn to the D-Reaper. It then cloned Jeri and sent the clone to them.

Sad to say, it's most likely their fault for not keeping a better eye on her. But the true blame lies with the D-Reaper, for leading Jeri to itself. It also explains why his six scent was out of whack; he had been with the enemy and didn't realize it. He had thought that it's from the storm that messed with him, now he realizes his mistake; he just hopes his able to right it before things get any more whacked.

"Time for us to do this." He says. The others nod their agreements and they set off towards the red mass. Once they some within sight of it, they all take out a card and focus on that card to become a blue card. Soon Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon Digivolve into their ultimate level forms, skipping their champion forms.

WarGrowlmon takes to the air and is followed by Rapidmon and Taomon. The type of drone that tried took a shot at him are turning to face their partners. He connects up to WarGrowlmon, not enough to see things through his partner's eyes, but enough to give WarGrowlmon a power boost.

The robed drones turn to face the on slot of their partners' attacks. Rapidmon uses Rapid Fire on a pair of attack drones. Taomon uses Talisman of Light on a few. WarGrowlmon uses Atomic Blaster on the last three. As the smoke clears, they find the drones none the worst for wear. They're even more stunned when the robe drones use the same attacks that their partners used. He's not surprised to feel WarGrowlmon's injuries, but he hears Henry and Rika cry out in pain as well.

He sends out a wave of energy to help WarGrowlmon recover quickly, WarGrowlmon is the first to get up and once more WarGrowlmon attacks the robed drones, this time using his Radiation Blades. The attack hits two of the cords as the drones dodge his partner's attack. Before their eyes, they watch as two of the drones vanish into red globs. "The cords!" He says, totally shock at this discovery.

The other robed drones soon swarm around his partner; they use their blades and hooks on WarGrowlmon. Since WarGrowlmon is more built for power then agility, his partner couldn't evade the drones' attacks. He cries out at the same time as WarGrowlmon. He is sent back as his partner lands hard on the ground. He coughs and finds himself aching all over.

Rapidmon and Taomon rejoin the fight once WarGrowlmon is down. He watches as WarGrowlmon transforms into Guilmon. He smiles sadly at his partner and makes his way towards Guilmon once he gets off the ground. He can hear the cries of Rapidmon and Taomon. He also hears Henry and Rika yell out encouragements to their respective partners. He kneels down by Guilmon once he's by the rookie's side.

"You did great boy. We'll just watch for now." He says to Guilmon. Guilmon nods at that and he then sits cross-legged on the ground by Guilmon's side. He turns to watch Rapidmon and Taomon move in and out of battle. But sadly, more robed drones begin to appear and Rapidmon and Taomon begin to flag.

He doesn't feel well enough to Spirit evolve into either of his spirit forms. He watches as Taomon is thrown to the ground by one of the robed drones using WarGrowlmon's Atomic Blaster. A few minutes later, Rapidmon is thrown right into Taomon as the mage Digimon begins to get up.

Just as the drones take aim at them, they hear a familiar voice cry out, "Corona Blaster!" This attack wipes out over half of the attacking drones. He turns to find Beelzemon with a huge gun walking towards the group. Beelzemon also has black angel wings on his back; he also takes note of the fact that Beelzemon has green eyes.

"Beelzemon?" Rika asks. "It's Beelzemon Blaster Mode now." Beelzemon BM says. Once Beelzemon BM stops, the mega level Digimon once more uses his huge gun. "Corona Blaster!" The attack takes out the remaining drones. Then Beelzemon BM turns and asks, "What are you waiting for? I think a retreat is in order." He nods and says, "Thanks for the help."

He turns to look at the others and find that Rapidmon and Taomon have returned to their rookie forms. They soon leave the scene before more drones appear. As they make their way back to the school, he looks around and asks, "Where did Beelzemon run off to?"

To be continued …


	15. Chapter 15

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

It's been a whole day since they tried to battle the robed drones. He's currently scouting around the city as Enlilmon. It's nighttime as he flies over the streets. He's spotted patrols moving around as he goes. The reason he's scouting around has been that Henry says he's spied Jeri's clone hanging around.

He pauses as he spots some movement under him, in an alley. He circles around and lands on one of the roofs. He focuses on the figure that's resting there. The figure turn up and he narrows his eyes at the clone. "I've been waiting for you, subject Takato." The clone says in Jeri's voice. He turns to look around, but finds that it's just them. "It's just you and me then." He states in a matter of fact voice.

He watches as the clone begins to grow and transform into something akin to the drones he's seen so far. He slide evolves into Cerawmon and moves back as the clone lands on the roof. He holds back the urge to hiss at the fake Jeri. He's disgusted at the crazy look on the clone's face. He says, "Now what?" "You're deletion!" The drone says, then rushes at him with clawed hands.

He quickly turns and uses Tail Mace on the clone. The clone's taken by surprise by his agility on the ground. The clone is sent flying backwards, screaming out in pain as well. He watches as the clone gets up off the ground. "I'm not going to make it easy for you!" He hisses out. "You make this harder then it has to be, subject Takato." The clone says once up off the ground. He snorts and says, "All living things fight to survive." He shifts his weight onto his back legs; he waits for the next move. He's not going to rush this drone; he wants it to rush him. He's find just defending himself, it's not like he's got anything to prove.

The clone stiffens as it contemplates its next move. He's not fooled into attacking, just because it's not moving doesn't mean it's hasn't dropped it's guard. He turns as he feels the emotions at the edge of his six scent. He turns and takes off before enforcements arrive. He launches himself into the air; he notices that the drone is hot on his heels. He uses everything he has into gaining height.

He looks over his shoulder and then quickly scans around him; he drops down quickly as the drone pops up from where he had been. He snares and pulls up quickly. He uses targets the agent and cries out, "Solar Storm!" The attack hits the agent, he can hear the screams as he puts as much distances between him and the clone. He finds more agents ahead of him, he hisses at this and charges the group, determined to get pass them.

The drones try to block him, but he rams through before they have time to hold that position. He continues on his way, he knows he's being followed, but he doesn't really care at the moment. He's focusing in on the energies that are flowing around in the air. He hovers as he connects into those energizes, he loses sight physically and he sees the colours of energy swirling in his mind's eye.

He is overwhelmed at first, but quickly begins to do what he can to disrupt the pattern of red and black energy. He even changes some of the energy into other colours as well. He feels drained, but satisfied that it'll buy him time. He redirects his focus into his physical surroundings. He turns to find the drones frozen and takes off.

He's glad to leave; he doesn't want to reveal all of his power in one go with the agents of the D-Reaper. He lowers himself onto a roof and transforms back into his birth form. He opens the door and heads down the stairs. He's too tired to make it back to the others, so he'll just camp out in one of the rooms of this building.

(----Rika----)

Takato hadn't returned yet from his scouting last night and they're worried. Guilmon looks mournfully out of the window, hoping to see Takato, but still Takato hasn't appeared. She checks the time and says, "We might as well head to the bakery. I'm sure he'll expect to find us there." Henry nods and Terriermon says, "I get his share if he doesn't appear once the bread is done!" Guilmon looks over at the word bread.

They exit the school, they walk towards the bakery and as they go they lose themselves in their own thoughts as they walk. _'You better have a good excuse, Takato, for making us worry.'_ She thinks. Once they draw close, she points to a piece of paper. "Look over here. It looks like a note." She says. They walk over and they read it.

"You think it's from our parents?" Henry asks. "Momentai, Henry!" Terriermon says. "Momentai your self, Terriermon. It could be a trap." Henry points out. "Hey!" They all turn to see Takato approach them. "Hey your self, Takato. Where have you been?" Terriermon asks. "I had a run in with that clone last night. I got tired after disrupting the energy patterns of the D-Reaper." Takato says embarrassedly. "Did you destroy it?" She asks. "No, I didn't. I didn't want to reveal how powerful my beast spirit is." Takato replies. She decides to let Takato off the hook and hand him the note.

She watches as Takato reads the note and says, "Might as well check it out. It's not like the D-Reaper would go to this amount of trouble to set a trap." Henry nods thoughtfully at this and says, "Shall we go then?" "Why not." She says. She then takes the lead towards her house.

(----Takato----)

He watches as the girl and Digimon races away from the agents of the D-Reaper. The agents have four cannon arms. He then turns to watch as WarGrowlmon take aim of the cords and shout out, "Atomic Blaster!" The attack hits and the drones become red blobs and then vanish.

Rika and Henry with Terriermon and Renamon make their way towards the girl and Digimon from different directions. Both WarGrowlmon and him stare across the bridge. He shares a look with his partner and he heads towards where the others are. He approaches as Alice introduces herself and her friend, Dobermon.

"Are these the ones that I'm looking for?" Dobermon asks. "I wish they weren't." Alice says. Before anyone could say anything more, WarGrowlmon roars as a larger agent appears. They all turn and soon Henry and Rika were swiping blue cards through their D-Arks. Terriermon Matrix Digivolves into Rapidmon and Renamon Matrix Digivolves into Taomon, they soon move forward to help WarGrowlmon fight the drone.

"It's too powerful." Henry says. He nods at that. "Only if we could Bio Merge, then this thing wouldn't stand a chance." Rika says angrily. "That's why I brought him." Alice says. He turns to look at Dobermon. "Mind if I try something before you do anything?" He asks as he takes a step closer. Both didn't say anything, so he takes it as a yes and takes out his D-Tector. He then points it at Dobermon.

A light appears around Dobermon and he feels his D-Tector warm up. Soon their D-Arks begin to beep and the light around Dobermon leaves the dog Digimon and becomes a ball of light in front of Alice. It seems that Alice just became partners with Dobermon.

His D-Tector begins to glow and soon a series of data erupts from his D-Tector. Four images appear and they are the dog Deva, a Boarmon, IceDevimon, and Sepikmon. Then the dog Deva disappears in a flash of light and the other images move towards one of them. IceDevimon to Rika, Boarmon to Henry, and the Sepikmon came towards him. The images of the Digimon enter into the D-Arks and they find themselves encased in light, they hear Dobermon say, "I came from the Digimon sovereigns with a gift. The D-Reapers most evolved form has entered into the real world and to help I was to give you my data in order for you to Bio Merge with your partners. The sovereigns are still battling the D-Reaper in this world and I wish you luck battling it in this world."

When the light disappears, they find that Alice and Dobermon have taken off. He pockets his white and purple Digivice as he turns to look over to where their partners were fighting a losing battle. "Why did I get the snowman?" Rika muses out loud. "He's connected to you. I don't know how Boarmon is connected to Henry, but I know why I got the masked ape." He answers. "Why?" Henry asks. "He's the one I confronted to get my human spirit." He says softly. "He's your first kill then?" Rika asks. He nods at that and says, "He was." They fall silent for a few seconds.

They snap out of it, as their partners are sent flying towards them. The agent doesn't have any legs only really long arms. He feels WarGrowlmon's pain as his partner lands on the ground. "We might as well try this out." Rika says. He nods and says, "Get ready to Bio Merge, WarGrowlmon." "You too, Taomon!" Rika says. "I'm a going, I'm a going." Rapidmon says. "I didn't even say anything yet." Henry says. "I heard them say it." Terriermon says once he finishes transforming back into his rookie form.

He moves towards Guilmon as the others towards their own partners. Guilmon gets off the ground and Guilmon says, "Guilmon Bio Merge to…" Then in their dual voice, "Gallantmon!" _'Lets get this over with, Guilmon!'_ He says. _'Right with you, Takato!'_ Guilmon replies. They raise the arm with the shield before them. The purple agent hammers their shield.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouts out. The agent is sent flying and MegaGargomon then punches the downed agent with the right arm. A crater forms under this and they charge with Lightning Joust. They cut the cord with one go. "More are on their way." MegaGargomon says. "Lets go then!" They say in their dual voice. They met the swarm head on; they keep the shield up to deflect the attacks of the agents. They continue to press the advantage towards the main body of the D-Reaper.

(----Rika----)

"You think Henry and Terriermon are ok?" They say in their dual voice. Gallantmon replies, "We have to trust them it make it through this." Then Gallantmon adds, "They just keep coming." They nod their head at this as their staff cuts through yet another drone.

Then they feel the ground shake and they turn to look as this huge green agent appears. _'It feels like a few years since we had breakfast with our parents this morning.'_ She says to Renamon. _'Don't worry Rika, you'll see your mother and grandmother again.'_ Renamon says encouragingly. She smiles at that and nods. _'Thanks Renamon.'_ She says. _'Any time, Rika.'_ Renamon says. Then they watch as Gallantmon moves between the new agent and them. They turn to find more agents around and she just hopes that Takato and Guilmon will be able to handle that green drone on their own.

(----Henry----)

They were running from that Jeri clone. He keeps repeating that it's only a clone, that it's not the real Jeri, but it's not working that great. It's hard when the thing is using Jeri's voice and tells him things that the real Jeri knows. It's really getting to him and he begins to understand why Takato was exhausted from battling this agent, it's just too powerful and it doesn't have a cord as a weak point.

"Henry!" Terriermon cries out as he trips and falls. He slowly gets up off the floor, but the clone takes a swipe at him. He rolls away and quickly gets up off the ground. "Leave Jeri alone!" He yells at the clone. "Emotions are illogical. The subject Jeri has shown us this. Soon we will correct this error once the human race is destroyed." The agent says. He just growls at that reasoning. _'It's like listening to a broken record!'_ He thinks as he backs away from the agent.

"Kahuna Waves!" A voice cries out. A heart shaped bubble floats towards the tall humanoid agent. The agent flees before getting touched by the pink heart. He blinks as MarineAngemon circles Terriermon and him. "Kenta!" He says in a relieved voice. "I thought I'd help out. Looks like another one, buddy." Kenta says and MarineAngemon once more sends out a pink heart at the red glob. The heart destroys it and Terriermon then remarks, "I guess love hurts in more ways then one." He just sighs and says, "Thanks for coming Kenta. Now lets get out of here." Kenta nods and leads the way out of this park.

(----Takato----)

Once the green agent was destroyed, they all headed back to Rika's place. He can't believe that it took the three of them, Justimon, Antyalmon, and him to get rid of that single agent. Also Kazu and Guardromon helped out with the other agents that kept popping out. It seems that the D-Reaper was keeping them from helping out Henry and Terriermon. Fortunately Kenta and MarineAngemon were able to help get Henry and his partner out of there. He feels bad for not showing up quick enough to help Henry and Terriermon out.

"So Beelzemon and Calumon have disappeared? I wish them luck." He says. Ryo nods at that. "So, I hear you can transform into Digimon." Ryo says. He looks sheepish at that and says, "Only into Enlilmon and Cerawmon. I, um, created them from this idea I got from reading this odd book. I think my parents brought it." Ryo shakes his head at that and says, "Mind if I flip through it?" "Go right ahead. I'll get it for you." He says, he then leaves to see if his parents brought it with them.

He isn't surprise to find Susie and Lopmon playing a board game with Terriermon and Guilmon. He can tell that Guilmon was confused and once his partner noticed him, Guilmon got up and followed him out of the room. "Hard game, huh?" He asks. "I like hide and seek better." Guilmon says simply. He nods and soon enters the room where his pack is.

He then searches through it and finds the book. He grins and opens it to where all the information pages are. He pauses as he thinks he saw something. He repeats the movement, but nothing happens. He sighs and takes out the pages with his spirits' and Guilmon's stats out of the book. He finds a draw to put them in and closes his pack. He takes the book out to where Ryo is.

Once outside with the book and with Guilmon, he hands it over to Ryo. Ryo grins and says, "Looks old." He shrugs and says, "According to the Bokomon that write the last part of the book, he refers to the book as the book of Ancient Knowledge. I never really cared what it's called, it doesn't seems to have a title on the cover or on any of the pages." Ryo looks thoughtful at that and says, "Mind if I start now?" "No, go right ahead." He says to Ryo.

He turns to look over at Guilmon and asks, "You want to go for a walk, boy?" Guilmon nods and he heads into the house to tell someone where they're going. They soon are out of the house and off the property.

"A lot has happened, huh?" He says to Guilmon. "I'm just happy to be with you Takato." His partner replies. "I like to be with you too, Guilmon. Things are looking kind of bleak. I mean, now we can Bio Merge, but we still can't attack its core for fear of harming Jeri. I know that Henry had an encounter with that clone. I just hope that Henry doesn't do anything rash." He says.

They walk in silences for a while, he's thinking about what he remembers from that one night he soared over the Hypnos building. He heard from Lopmon about where Beelzemon BM and Calumon had been headed. He finds a spot and stares into the direction of where the twin tower building is.

"You want to go and investigate." Guilmon says, snapping him out of his thoughts. He smiles sadly and says, "I'm not ready to do that, boy. I'm not strong enough to confront the D-Reaper on my own." They then continue on their way.

)-()-(

He looks around at the headquarters. He can't believe some of the stuff that's around here. Though he did have to drag Guilmon from the kitchen. It also seems that the Ark is still alive in the Digital World. It also seems that the Monster Makers have plans for the Ark, what kind of plans, nobody has yet to inform him of.

They just finish coming out of the pool area and find Rika wondering aimlessly. He watches Rika walk away and decides to follow Rika. It doesn't take much time for him to catch up with her and says, "Hey Rika. Want some company?"

Rika looks startled as she snaps out of her thoughts and says, "It's a free country." He walks by Rika's side, waiting for Rika to tell him wants on her mind. "What do you think of our chances, goggle head?" Rika asks him suddenly. "Not getting any better, we need to get Jeri away from the D-Reaper if we're to win this." He replies. Rika then asks, "You have any idea how to do that?" His right hand goes to his pocket with the D-Tector. "Got an idea, but I think I need to be close to her for it to work." He says. Rika looks between his face and his hand and asks, "What kind of plan is it?" He takes out his D-Tector and says, "I have Leomon's data stored in this. I think I need Jeri's Digivice to create a Digi-Egg so that Leomon can be reborn. It's worth a shoot, right?" Rika nods at that, they come to an elevator and they split up, but Rika holds the doors open and says, "Thanks for walking with me, goggle head. See you later." He smiles and nods as the doors close.

To be continued …


	16. Chapter 16

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

He looks out the window and at the twin towers of the Hypnos building. It seems that Grani, the newly renamed and remolded Ark, is learning from Henry's D-Ark. He was tired mentally and if it hasn't been for Guilmon, he might be in a depression right now. The feeling around the city have intensified and he just knows that something really bad is going to happen, he figures that the D-Reaper needs to keep Jeri depressed in order to feed off her energy.

"You don't look too well." Rika says from behind him. He turns his head slightly and says, "I'm just tired is all." He pauses and adds, "The emotions are getting worst. Something's going to happen, something big." He turns back to look out the window. Either of them say anything, they're all tired in some way or another.

It's been four days since they received the ability to Bio Merge in the real world and they've been a skirmish each day since. They don't know where Ryo and Cyberdramon are, but he bets that they're out there killing off as many agents as they can. He knows that it's only a matter of time before Ryo and his partner show up at headquarters.

"Jeri's dad and step-mom are here." Renamon says as she walks over. "You think they'll help?" Rika asks. He turns and looks over at the pair. He looks thoughtful and he begins to think something over. "You think if Mr. Katou is seen by the D-Reaper, what do you think would happen?" He asks. Both Renamon and Rika look at him and Rika asks, "Why is that important?" "We know what parents mean to us, right? You think the D-Reaper would be distanced enough for me to get close to the brian? I mean, it wouldn't understand the concepts of mom and dad. It'll be scared of what it doesn't know." He says. "But what happens if it just decides to off Mr. Katou?" Rika asks. "I'm don't need more then one Digimon to come with me and if you can find Justimon, they'll help out with protection duty. It's not like we have anything to lose." He says. "Only you." Rika says simply. He sighs and says, "I think it's worth the risk."

Rika looks away and Renamon looks thoughtful. "It might work." Renamon says. He looks over at Rika and says, "If you don't think it'll work, we don't have to go through with it." Rika says, "It looks like Mr. Katou is making our decision for us." He looks and watches as Mr. Katou storms up the stair and towards the elevator.

He nods and says, "Wish me luck." "How do you know where he's going?" Rika asks. He replies, "I just figured it's in him, is all. He feels guilty about something." He soon makes it out of the command room and into an empty room. He opens out his link with Guilmon and sends. _'I'll be back, Guilmon. Keep an eye on my parents, 'k?'_ He feels Guilmon's agreement. He soon takes out his D-Tector and is soon flying into the sky as Enlilmon.

He soars as high as he can over the city. He soon waits for something to happen. It takes a good twenty minutes, but he soon feels a surge happen and soon the emotions that surround the D-Reaper seem to freeze. He dives towards the two towers and hovers just outside the sphere. He reaches out for the energy around the brain and begins to increase the patterns of yellow and green that are within the patterns of red and black.

He moves slowly through the unstable 'skin' and into another layer. He turns and is surprise to see Beelzemon BM roped up on the side. Soon the cables faze out and Beelzemon BM begins to fall. He quickly picks up the mega and says, "Beelzemon! You need to be awake right now! You're heavy." The mega level Digimon stirs and soon says, "Who's there?" He lets go of the mega and soon Beelzemon is hovering of his own accord.

The mega frowns and soon Calumon says, "Jeri! It's Takato!" "Takato?" Beelzemon asks. "It's Enlilmon, right now." He says simply. He moves towards the bubble as Calumon keeps trying to get Jeri attention. He once more connects with the energy around the D-Reaper and again messes with its energy patterns.

He moves into the sphere with Jeri and says, "I have something that I need your help with." "Why do you need my help? I not strong enough to help anyone." Jeri mutters softly. "You are for this. I need your help to create Leomon's egg, Jeri. I need you to hold out your D-Ark so we can create it together." He says firmly. Jeri blinks rapidly at this and says, "But he's gone and he's not coming back. Just leave me alone!" "I have all of his data, Jeri. I just need you to believe that it'll work and it will, Jeri. Henry's worried about you." He says. "Everyone's worried, Jeri. Please have faith that this will work and it will. Don't you want to have him with you again?" He adds.

Jeri stiffens at that and slowly looks into his eyes. He can see the tears that Jeri has and says, "You really think it'll work?" He smiles and nods his head. "Of course! I used my D-Tector to store his data, Jeri. You read the translated pages of the book. All those Digimon that the Digidestine scan always were reborn." He says. "But you're just a Tamer, Takato." Jeri begins. "I'm also a Destine Jeri. Why else would I have two separate Digivices?" He says, Jeri smiles weakly at this and he helps her up off the floor.

Jeri looks more confident and determined. He summons his D-Tector as Jeri holds out her D-Ark. He points his Digivice at the D-Ark and an image of Leomon appears over his screen, then it's gone. Data begins to flow out of his Digivice and into Jeri's D-Ark. Once the transfer is completed, Jeri's D-Ark pulses and soon an egg appears on Jeri's screen. "Leomon…" Jeri says as she holds the Digivice to her chest. "Now, lets go." He says, he offers his hand to Jeri and she takes it.

"Isn't that the happiest thing you ever saw?" Calumon asks Beelzemon BM. "It sure is. Lets make like a leaf and leave." The mega says. He picks Jeri up bridal style and heads out of the bubble.

Just as they're getting close to the outer membrane, something hits him in the back. He cries out in pain and Beelzemon BM moves quickly and plucks Jeri out of the air. "Subject Jeri Katou is too valuable to leave. We still have need of her." A cold voice that sounds like Jeri says without a drop of emotion. He turns and glares at the drone. "Beelzemon, can you get Jeri out of here?" He asks without looking away from the agent. "No problem, goggle head." Beelzemon BM says.

"You are not going anywhere." The drone states, then it tries to go after Beelzemon BM. He gets between the Agent and Beelzemon BM with Hydra drawn. He attacks as Beelzemon BM breaks through membrane. He grinds his teeth as he receives hits from the drone. He uses Ebony Slash, taking out the drone's right arm, right up to the shoulder. The drone's attacks are furious as it attcks him.

They flutter around in a deadly pattern, each attacking and defending. He's getting weaker as he finds himself more and more on the defensive. He's out classed and knows it, but he doesn't trust the drone to wait around and let him Slide Evolve into Cerawmon.

Something happens and this causes the drone to pause. He turns around and watches, as the area where they're fighting slowly breaks apart. He receives a hit and is sent flying out into the dissolving membranes. He exits it as a human and is falling towards the large mass under him. He doesn't feel very well and he passes out.

)-()-(

He blinks as the green sun rises into a purple sky. He looks around the field confused. He finds oddly coloured and shaped flowers and the leaves. He slowly sits up and stares at the patches of blue and orange grass. He studies a passing pink cloud in the sky over head. He watches it for a few minutes, feeling the gentle wind move through his hair and over his skin.

He gets up off the mixture of blue and orange grass. He moves around the clearing, not really having any real destination in mind. He moves to what he thinks is east, the direction where the green sun had risen. He in time finds what look to be trees, only that they're a totally different colour then what he's used to. The bark looks to be navy blue with the leaves being yellow. He pause before entering into the forest, he looks back from where he woke at and then into the forest.

He finds that between the trees are patches of silvery blue ferns grow. He spies light red mushrooms with green spirals growing on one side of blue trees. He shakes his head in amusement as he continues on his way through the forest. He sees fallen trees ever so often, even flowers at times. He hears the sounds of a river ahead.

He makes his way towards the sound of the river, he climb over an old log and paused to notice a small tree already growing on the trunk of the tree. He was careful not to harm the young sprig as he went. He drops down off the large trunk and finds no trees blocking his path towards the stream.

He looks down as he moves towards the river and kneels down on the bank. He blinks as he stares at the image staring back at him. He looks over at the other images reflected in the river. _'So its not jus me.'_ He thinks as he stares at the barren looking trees that the river shows. He once more looks at his image.

His reflection from the river shows him with a pair of stubby looking horns growing just before his hairline. His eyes were almond shaped with amber slit pupils. He opens his mouth and looks at the fangs that are his teeth. He closes his mouth and traces the upside down green triangle on his forehead. The finger he's using looks clawed in the river. His ears are long and pointed.

He looks up once more and then scans around. He then looks back at his refection. He touches the water gently with his left hand. It doesn't ripple and he pulls it back out for a second. He gets up off the ground and walks into the river.

He slowly descends under the surface of the water. The world around him goes grey for a few minutes and then he finds himself falling through the air. He lands on flat on the ground, his arms out in front, holding him up off the ground. He coughs and sits down on the ground cross-legged.

He begins to study his surrounds. "No way." He says. He spots his two spirits in their totem forms. Each rests on a stone; the one with Enlilmon's totem on it was black. The other stone is white with Cerawmon's totem on it. He gets up off the ground and then notices the stone that stands between the white and black stone. This stone is mostly blue, but has spirals of black and white designs on it. He knows what this stone's to represent, but he doesn't see anything one it.

He walks over to his human spirit, Enlilmon, and picks it up. He takes it over to the middle stone and places it on it. He then moves and takes his beast spirit, Cerawmon, off the other stone. He takes it over towards the blue stone and places it by the totem of Enlilmon. The pair glow and a light over comes him. He blacks out.

)-()-(

He feels power flow around him and through him. "Spirit Evolution!" He cries once he takes out his D-Tector. Complex circlets of data circle around his one hand. He scans the complex codes, he soon finds himself feeling the raw power that Cerawmon contains as well the agility that Enlilmon naturally has.

"Kurashimon!" He shouts out, he opens his wings and pulls up from his fall. He turns his head slightly to find that his wings were a mixture of feathered wings of Enlilmon and the bat-like wings of Cerawmon. Metallic blue feathers growing out of the outside of the wing and the rest of the wing are different shades of brown. The wing membrane is a simple as a darker brown for the limb. Much like with Cerawmon's wing, he has a clawed 'thumb' on his wings. He then looks at his arms, he finds scarlet red arm guards with the portion over his hands are metallic blue. He has claws on each of his fingers.

He decides to skip the inspection of the rest of his body and focuses in on the attacking drone. He draws out Hydra and cries out, "Twin Lights!" One of the blades grows white as the other glows black. He slashes at the agent, slicing the thing in half with surprising ease. The effect on Hydra dispels and he sheaths his sword.

He turns to where he knows the others were having trouble with another drone. He smiles and takes off through the air as quickly as he can. He finds a towering agent that's pink with loads of yellow mouths all over it's body.

(----Rika----)

Surprisingly, once Takato left after Jeri's father entered the elevator, she told Henry what's happening and then left with Renamon. They hooked up with Ryo and Cyberdramon as they were just entering the building. She might not like Ryo, but she knew she would need back up. Ryo agreed to help and they soon were following the van that Mr. Katou stole.

They Bio Merged once they noticed this huge purple agent with a lot of yellow mouths all over the creature's body. They watch as the van stops and listen to Mr. Katou beg and plea to have Jeri returned to him. As the agent scans Mr. Katou, it soon repeats the word 'Father' over and over again.

She couldn't believe that Takato had been right about how the D-Reaper would act on seeing Jeri's dad. She only hopes that it'll give Takato enough time to get Jeri out of whatever prison the D-Reaper keeps Jeri in.

She pauses as something is sent through the air. They feel it and watch as it affects the agent. The agent freezes and changes colour for a good five minutes, then slowly returns to normal. It with draws its camera and begins to attack Mr. Katou. Justimon and them moved into action once the agent began the attack. One thing she just knows that will stay with her through out her life was the way the agent attack. It seems the yellow mouths were also balls and can be launched out of the body. Also the yellow ball mouths all had cords attached to them the agent, so that the drone can retrieve them again to reuse them.

After fighting for a few minutes, something occurs with the agent. It suddenly pulls all its mouths into its body and begins saying things like 'connection terminated,' 'subject missing,' and finally 'network down.' _'You think Takato did it?'_ She asks. _'It seems likely, doesn't it?'_ Renamon replies. She agrees and then they say, "What now?" Jusimon replies, "Take it out before it recovers seems like a good idea."

They look at the agent and she has to wonder just how to do that, for they can't seem to slip around to the back of the drone to cut the cord. They leap back as the agent begins to attack once more. As one, they grab Mr. Katou as they retreat from the agent. The van that Mr. Katou had stolen is crushed under the foot of the agent. It's quite a feat, considering the agent didn't seem to have a foot…

Then something catches their eye and they focus in on the blue and red figure flying towards them. "It that Takato?" She asks in her own voice. "It might be." Justimon replies. They leap off the ground and onto a roof. Soon the figure draws closer and they can get a better look at what kind of Digimon Takato can now transform into.

As the light hits parts of the wings, she can see blue shine from the back of the wing. The figure has a scarlet red chest plat with a black symbol on the right plat and a white shirt underneath. The figure also has metallic blue pants. Resting on the right hip seems to be a sword. They evade an attack from the agent and she finally sees more detail of Takato's newest from.

Growing out of Takato's forehead is a pair of short horns. Short silver hair flows freely in the air as the wind moves through it. She doesn't see a helmet in sight either. Takato's ears are slender and pointed. Under Takato's left eye is a black tattoo that looks two parallel lines. She spots a tail trailing behind Takato too. The boots that Takato's wearing are scarlet red with the heel and toe of the boots being metallic blue. Scarlet red armguards with metallic blue over the hands show fingers that are tipped with claws. Takato's eyes are still yellow in colour, same as when he's Enlilmon and Cerawmon. She also finally notices the metallic blue feathers growing on one side of Takato's wings. She guess that Takato's now stands a good seven and half feet tall and see can still see tan skin showing where there isn't any armour or clothing. Still not all that bulky, but defiantly muscular looking, this makes it easy for Takato move without too much trouble, weather its in the air or on the ground.

"About time you showed up, goggle head." She says in her own voice yet again. "Sorry I'm late, had trouble with the freaky clone. I'm Kurashimon now, the fusion of Enlilmon and Cerawmon." Kurashimon states. All in all, she's happy that nobody can see her blush as she admires Takato's newest form.

To be continued …


	17. Chapter 17

Call of the Spirit

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

He dodges a swipe from the agent. He keeps the agent distracted so that Justimon can get behind to cut the cord. He keeps just within range of the agent, but is quick to evade any attacks launch in his direction.

Within a minute of Justimon vanishing from sight, the agent is destroyed before their eyes. Soon Justimon and Sakuyamon unmerged into their usual selves. He lands close to Rika and Renamon and transforms back into his normal self. He looks over and sees that Mr. Katou is busy looking at the red mass that is the D-Reaper. He walks up to the grown man and says, "Jeri's safe, Mr. Katou. A friend of ours carried her off to safety as I dealt with the drone." Mr. Katou looks at him and then slowly nods at that. "This has been a long day." Mr. Katou says mostly to himself. He shrugs and they begin to head back to head quarters.

He pauses as his D-Ark begins to go crazy, he unclips it from the belt lop and holds it up. Suddenly a beam of light erupts from his Digivice. He searches the skies for something and suddenly he spots a red dragon like thing flying towards head quarters. "Now what?" Rika says as they watch as it flies overhead.

)-()-(

He stands before Grani with Guilmon by his side. He can't believe that Grani used to be the Ark that brought them home from the Digital World, for Grani has under went some modifications since. He just knew he should have listened as they were explaining things, but it's too late for that and he doesn't mind that some how, Grani is connected to Guilmon and him.

Currently, Guilmon is now talking with Grani, updating the war 'horse' about what they've been up to since they last saw each other. He smiles as he moves closer to Grani. He pats the head and says, "I'll be back with something to eat, ok?" Guilmon smiles and says hopefully, "Guilmon Bread?" He chuckles and says, "We'll see, boy. Nice to have you around, Grani. I think we'll have plenty of time to work together to defeat the D-Reaper." He pats the red plated head and turns to leave. He hopes his partners have had time to make Guilmon Bread, Guilmon's not the only one hungry. After all, it took a great deal of energy to destroy that freaky agent.

(----Rika----)

Just because they now have Jeri, it doesn't mean that the D-Reaper is defeated. All they did was remove the power source, just slowing it down and making it conserve energy. It can't just relay on overpowering them with hundreds of drones, it now had to decide what kind of agents would work better against them then just throwing everything it got at them.

She is currently hooked up to equipment to see just how much Renamon and her are connected. She can see her partner out of the corner of her eye. To say that she's getting bored and frustrated at being used as a guinea pig, the only good thing is that Ryo, Henry, Cyberdramon, and Terriermon are also in the same boat as Renamon and her. Takato's not involved with them, he's currently having other tests being run on him. They now know that Takato can become a Digimon by using hid D-Tector.

The Monster Makers don't have any idea about what the D-Tector does other then store Takato's Spirits of Shifting Chaos, store data of fallen Digimon, and create a odd map. They've had Takato Spirit Evolve into all three of his Digimon forms over the last two days. According to Takato, all it's doing is helping him become more familiar with his Beast and Fusion forms. She guesses she understands that, for Takato hasn't had either for very long, so he's still awkward when using them.

She thinks about Jeri's Digi Egg. It seems that it's going to hatch soon and they're all hoping to be around to watch it happen. It's not everyday someone receives a Digi Egg, though Guilmon and Calumon have named the egg 'Bob.' They don't know why the pair decided that the egg needed a name, but they did and Jeri seems fine with calling the Egg Bob.

Her musings are cut short as one of the technicians says, "You can leave now." She grunts in acknowledgement and soon begins to take off the clips and other items. "Coming Renamon?" She asks before exiting the room. "Coming." Her partner replies.

She leads them into a hallway. She spies Henry and Terriermon walking ahead. She moves quickly to catch up with the pair. "Going to visit Jeri?" She asks once she's close enough. Henry nods and Terriermon says, "You should ask her out already, Henry! We all know you want to!" Henry blushes and says, "Terriermon! Now isn't the time or place to go out on a date. We still have the D-Reaper to deal with." "Henroid, Henroid. Now's the perfect time to go on a date, for nobody going to make a big deal of it. They'll be too busy worrying about the D-Reaper then what the two of you making out." Terriermon says. Henry flushes at that and says, "Terriermon!" "Momentai!" Terriermon says.

She watches this exchange with a bit of a smile. Ever since Jeri's been returned, Terriermon has been bugging Henry about his 'girlfriend.' "Hey guys!" She hears Ryo say. She turns her head slightly to see Ryo and Monodramon, Cyberdramon's rookie form, and says, "O, its only you." Ryo smiles and says, "The one and only Ryo Akamiya, Wildcat." She growls at hearing his nickname for her. "I'm not a cat, Ryo." Is her reply. "But you sure are wild, Rika." Ryo adds. She just shakes her head as they walk towards the elevators.

They chat lightly about Grani and about plans they're making after this is all over. They try to keep it light hearted; they already have enough to worry about. The door opens and they find Kazu, Kent, and Guardromon wanting out. They move and the threesome exits the elevator. Then she notices MarineAngemon in Kenta's pocket.

"We're getting tested to see if we can Bio Merge too." Kazu says with excitement. "I don't think MarineAngemon and I will Bio Merge. My partner is a mega after all." Kenta says with pride and clearly rubbing it in that he's partners with a mega level Digimon. Kazu's eyes flash jealously and counters, "At least I'm not partners with a tiny pink fairy." They bicker as they walk down the hall.

The doors close and began to move. They were on their way to visit Jeri and 'Bob.' Terriermon cracks a few jokes and Monodramon looks confused at some of the jokes that Terriermon told. She's relieved when the elevator doors open and they exit the elevator. They walk towards the room where Jeri will most likely be.

They open the door and walked in. "Hey you guys! You just missed Bob hatching. Meet Botamon!" Jeri says as she holds up a small black Digimon. She smiles at the pair before them. "That's great Jeri." She says and Jeri smiles at this. "Thanks Rika." Jeri says. They all settle down and they chat about things. She does wonder what Takato's doing though.

(----Takato----)

He hopes that Henry and Terriermon are alright. They've been taking turns patrolling around the city. They have had five encounters with new D-Reaper agents. They weren't as numerous as when the D-Reaper had Jeri, but they were still strong.

The D-Reaper is slowly on the decline. For without Jeri, it's no receiving too much energy or has someone to network into. They were also helping the D-Reaper in that decline, but it's slow going. The Monster Makers are making plans to speed this up, but it's not going to be easy though. He doesn't know much detail, they weren't releasing much info, but it seems that they'll be needed to enter the red mass.

How they'll survive inside of it without losing their mega form inside of the red mass. He asked Henry about it and it seems that it's a work in progress. He turns to find Upamon coming his way. He grabs the in-training Digimon in midair and says, "What's wrong?" "Bath time!" Upamon exclaims and then jumps out of his arms, racing down the hall as quickly as something without any legs.

"Upamon!" Jeri shouts as she comes his way. He points to where the little Digimon took off and Jeri nods her thanks as she heads that way. He watches as Jeri turns a corner, he's smiling. _'Who would have thought that Leomon was such a brat as a kid?'_ He thinks as he turns foreward.

He continues on his way through the building with that book in his one arm. He just returned from visiting Rika's place to get the other papers he stashed there. He had been stunned to find three fully detailed pages all about Kurashimon. He doesn't remember creating them, but it seems that whoever took the papers in the first place redid his Fusion stats. He even has a pretty good picture of Kurashimon.

He had a chance to scan through the info before he left. He learnt that Kurashimon has two more attacks then just Twin Lights. They were Shadow Trackers and Dawn Raiser. Both attacks summon beings made of either Darkness or Light to help him in a fight. From what he gathers, Shadow Trackers summons canines, as Dawn Raiser summons a bird.

He makes it to the room where he's been sleeping. He opens the door and places the book by his pack. He takes a look around and finds Calumon, Guilmon, and Impmon were sleeping by a large box that has been filled with candy bars. He examines the wrappers and just shakes his head. He leaves the room without waking any of the Digimon resting in his room.

'_It's better that they're sleeping it off then acting on the surge of surgery energy they had just finished eating.'_ He thinks as he closes the door softly. He then heads off to look for Rika to see if she wants to do anything. He checks the time and then heads off where he believes Rika will most likely be.

)-()-(

He listens as Janyu, Henry's dad, explain what exactly the red card will do. It also seems that Terriermon has the Juggernaut program so that they can de-evolve the D-Reaper back into its basic program. He sighs, not really knowing if it'll work out the way the Monster Makers think it will.

It's not that he doesn't trust their work; it's just that anything can happen in that portal where MegaGargomon will to be position at. He sighs as he looks around the group. It'll be Henry, Rika, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and him in their mega forms of Justimon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon.

They all look tired and he couldn't blame them, for it's been a whole month since they were able to get Jeri away from the D-Reaper and it seems that the D-Reaper is find ways to keep to keep powered up. Sadly, they haven't had luck cutting off the power to the parts of the city that the D-Reaper has engulf.

The meeting ends and he with his partner get up. They were going to do this tomorrow morning and he doesn't want to push anything. They all want to enjoy the time they have until tomorrow. He heads to where Grani is being kept. He spots Jeri and Elecmon waiting for Henry and Terriermon. He nods at Jeri and she smile at him. They make it pass the pair and towards the elevators. He just hopes that tomorrow will be the end of it.

(----Rika----)

She looks out at the great red mass glowing in the distance. She's just plain tired of all this fighting going on. She knows that each time she goes out to fight the latest drone or to stop it from reaching a generator, her mom and grandmother worry about her. She also wouldn't mind returning to how things use to be, when all they had to worry about were rogue Digimon that were Bio Emerging.

She smiles as her thoughts turn to a certain goggle wearing kid. They have grown closer during their time together. She might not know if Takato just saw her as a friend or something more, but she does know that they're still quite young and that Takato might see her as something more in times to come. They were only twelve years old; they have plenty of time for romance later.

"You think this will be the end of it?" Renamon asks. "I hope so, I don't want to keep my mom and grandmother worried any more. I wouldn't mind just returning to a regular life, you know? Just going to school and maybe just hanging out with friends." She tells her partner. Silence returns, as Renamon doesn't reply to that.

(----Henry----)

He blushes as he feels Jeri's weight on his right shoulder. He moves his right arm around her shoulders as they watch a movie. He had time to chat with his family and either of his parents seems to mind him wanting to spend time with Jeri. He's also happy that Terriermon wasn't around to make him even more embarrassed, for both Elecmon and his partner are off with Impmon, Guilmon, and Calumon. What they were doing he doesn't know, but he hopes that Takato is around to keep an eye on the group.

"I hope you know that I'll be waiting for you to return tomorrow, Henry." Jeri says softly. He smiles and says, "I'm sure that the others feel the same, Jeri. Hopefully this will bring an end to the D-Reaper's threat to both our world and to the Digital World. We just need to have faith in that." "I'll try to remember that for tomorrow." Jeri whispers. They don't say anything, just continue to watch the movie before them.

(----Renamon----)

She some how found herself where Takato is. She takes note of the other Digimon that were spread out around the goggle wearing kid. Takato turns and nods his greeting to her. She nods at him and stands in the corner, not really knowing why she's here.

"Want to talk about it?" Takato asks softly. She pauses and blinks in surprise, but then she shouldn't be. Takato seems to have empathy when it comes to Digimon. "I guess I'm worried about Rika's safety." She finds herself admitting. Takato nods thoughtfully at that. "Oddly enough, Terriermon confessed the same thing." Takato tells her. That kind of surprises her, for she's never known that Terriermon would admit that he's worried about anything.

"What did you tell him?" She asks curiously. "That Bio Merging is a way for both of you to keep each other safe. I mean, you have to admit that when you're battling as either Kyubimon or Taomon, that you're always on the look out for dangers to Rika, right?" She nods at his statement. "You don't have that when the two of you are Sakuyamon. You also don't have to worry about the time it takes to inform each other about a plan and then the execution of the course of action. So Bio Merging has more pros then cons." Takato concludes. She thinks over what he's saying and slowly nods in agreement with what he's trying to get at.

"Thank you for your advice." She says and Takato just nods. "See you tomorrow, Renamon." Takato says. She leaves the room. Her mind is at ease for the time being.

(----Takato----)

They were standing as close to the D-Reaper as they felt comfortable with. He watches as Henry takes out the special card that the Monster Makers had been working on, it reminds him of the blue card; only it's all red. He sighs as Henry swipes the card through his D-Ark. Rika and Ryo swipe the red card next. He holds the card and can feel the weight on his back. Just encase something goes wrong and they're sent to the Digital World, they all have packs on their backs with dry food in them. He has the book in it as well. He studies the red card and then swipes it through his D-Ark.

He pockets the card and they soon Bio Merge. He can feel the link between Guilmon and him grown and expand. Soon they're Gallantmon and before them stand MegaGargomon, Justimon, and Sakuyamon. He sighs and together Guilmon and him say, "Lets finish this." The others nod in agreement with him. All together they face the red mass and enter into it.

A one they pauses as Grani moves lower so they can jump onto Grani. They then continue on into the red mass before them. Once they entered into the mass, Grani takes them higher into the air. He shivers at the feeling he receives from around him. He doesn't mind that Guilmon takes over the body as he with draws a bit. He knows that to fight effectively, both Guilmon and him will need to share control over the body, but for now, he just wants sometime to get use to the surroundings.

He once more takes over part of the body as they watch as a gigantic agent emerges from the hole. It's mostly made up of cords that in time begin to weave into some kind of blanket. The 'arms' were long and have hooks or were like blades. They began to battle the massive agent that emerged from the Digital World.

Riding on Grani, they move quickly pass the swinging limbs and they use Lightning Joust on the agent. They retreat out of range of the drone and they dance in and out of the thing's guard. The drone roars out in frustration as the four of them is attacking it. In the end it decides to focus in on the largest of them, MegaGargomon.

They didn't need to urge Grani to move between MegaGargomon and the incoming attacks. Together they use both the shield and the lance to block the attacks. Left, left, up, left, down, right, centre, right, right, up, left… It continues on and on as the agent begins to focus in on them, giving the others time to come up with a plan of action. He just hopes they think of one quickly, for he doesn't know how long they can keep this up.

"Send all you energy into my blade, Sakuyamon!" Justimon says in their dual voice. "Are you crazy, Justimon! I doubt that you can control all that energy." He hears Sakuyamon say. "Do you have a better plan? We need to clear the way for MegaGargomon and this might be the best way to do it. So will you give me your strength?" Justimon counters. "Fine! Just ready yourself, Ryo!" Rika's voice sounds out in a growl.

He smiles at that as Grani pulls back just as four arms attack the space before them. They use Shield of the Just on the limbs before they move. The attack hits them squarely and the agent roars out at this attack on its person. They blink as eight arms are created before their eyes and he says, "Uho." He feels Grani's agreement with that simple statement. The eight new limbs soon assault them.

"Hurry up, Sakuyamon! Gallantmon's in trouble." He hears Justimon say as the arms assault them. "Alright, fine! But don't say we didn't warn you!" Sakuyamon says. "My power I give to thee, my light be my gift. Elements of the world I pray! Let this gift cut down the foe!" Sakuyamon sings out. They soon hear a cry of pain from Ryo.

They pause at the cry and in that second, they're sent flying from the agent. They cry out in pain as they're sent fly of Grani. "Grani!" They shout as one as the other limbs move towards Grani. The red dragon veers away from the attack and begins to follow their descent downwards.

They reach out and grab the sides of Grani. They're descent is slowed and then they feel the ground beneath them. The let go of Grani and says, "Thanks Grani." Grani moves to face the agent and before they leap onto their friend, they watch, as Justimon is finishing off the agent before their eyes. Soon MegaGargomon enters into hole and they jump onto Grani's back.

They fly toward where Sakuyamon is, they all watch as MegaGargomon continues to spin around and around. "I hope this works." Sakuyamon says. "It will, just give it time." They say together. Sakuyamon nods at his attempts of comfort.

Then slowly at first, then faster the very cords that lay on the ground begin to be drawn into the hole. Soon the speed continues to pick up and all they see is a green whirlwind that is MegaGargomon.

The landscape begins to be drawn into the great hole in the ground. They stare into the hole and after three minutes, they find that the green whirlwind isn't spinning inside of the hole. "I'll get Terriermon! Justimon grab Henry!" They order as they move into the hole in order to get to Terriermon. They find the rookie and gently pick him up.

They move out of the hole and they begin to feel a bit of a drain. But they begin to exit out of the D-Reaper as quickly as they can. They take Renamon and Rika, for they no longer had enough energy to remain Sakuyamon.

They make it pass out of the red mass without too much damage done. Grani lands and they leap off onto the ground. Once they gently put down Rika, Renamon, and Terriermon, they unmerge into their normal selves. They watch as the D-Reaper disappears and they all let out the breaths that they have been holding. He now wonders just what's going to happen next.

)-()-(

They move towards the park and they just kind of fell asleep under the trees. They were just plain tired or they wouldn't have fallen asleep within five minutes of being in the clearing. He slowly woke as he hears someone call out the names of his friends and him.

He stirs as he struggles to wake up. He blinks as he finds bright green eyes staring into his eyes. "Calumon?" He asks sleepily. "I've found them!" Calumon shouts at the top of his lungs. He sighs as the voices begin to head towards them. Calumon floats over him as he gets up off the ground.

He looks around as their parents and friends race towards them. He finds himself being hugged by his mom. "Hey mom." He says as he tries to keep from yawning. "We were so worried!" His mom says. He smiles and says, "Sorry about worrying you two. I guess we were just too tired." They began to talk and he watches as the others began to wake as their parents were chatting about how concerned they had been.

He notices that it's sometime in the afternoon. He didn't know what time it is, but just couldn't find the energy. He spots Grani lying behind Guilmon. He smiles as he remembers how Grani help them with the agent. A soft smile plays on his face as he turns to watch the others struggle to stand on their own feet.

He notices Impmon standing with two young kids and that Lopmon is with them. He looks around and notices that Susie has some how found her way onto Henry's shoulders. He spies Ryo's dad with a scowl in his face. Jeri and Elecmon are watching Henry and his family; he can see the smile on Jeri's face. Lastly he notices how Rika's mother and grandmother talk with Rika and Renamon.

They slowly began to drift away with their families. He pauses with Guilmon and his parents. He takes out his D-Tector and blinks as it begins to glow. "What's wrong?" His dad asks. "I don't know." He answers as it begins to pulse. He hears Calumon say, "There's a light coming out of your bag!" He pales as a thought crosses his mind. He takes off the pack and finds that the book is glowing as well.

"Takato!" He hears his mom cry out as he begins to feel weird. He cries out, "Mom!" Then his world goes black.

(----Rika----)

They hear a cry of "Takato!" They all turn and find both Takato's parents and Guilmon crying out Takato's name. "What happened?" She demands. "Takato's bag began to glow and then he faded away!" Calumon explains. Guilmon nods at that and looks gloomy.

They all turn towards Janyu, Henry's father, looking for answers. Janyu looks pale and says, "We had hoped that it wouldn't affect Takato. It was easy to exempted the Digimon from the recall program, but we had hoped that whatever connection Takato had to Guilmon would be enough to over ride the program." They all look grim as they began to wonder just where Takato was sent.

To Readers:

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments that you were kind enough to leave for this story. I know that many of you know just where Takato was sent and I in time have the sequel to this story. I'm also wondering just how old to make Takuya and that group, for Bokomon has finished writing the ending to their journey in said book. The sequel is Raging Chaos.


End file.
